The Fitch Switch
by WhoKilledBambi
Summary: Emily and Katie are separated at the age of two and meet for the first time during the summer before going to Roundview College. With Katie's insistence, they pull a Fitch Switch. Emily, acting as Katie, meets Naomi, and must deal with the consequence of twin trickery once school starts.
1. Chapter 1

The Fitch Switch

Prologue

_One Year Prior..._

Katie's POV

We were moving back to Bristol. I can't really say that I'm that pleased either. It's not that I hate moving, me and Mum are always travelling. From coast to coast and city to city, we'd been doing it for years. Never the same place twice and I really loved it. Bristol was Bristol, and I'd never been there long either. Mum says it was where I was born, and when I hit the age of two, we moved to London, her getting a better job offer.

Mum's a fashion consultant and works for a fashion magazine. It's ace. I get the latest fashion thanks to her. But Mum got a real good offer in Bristol, and she insisted that since I'm almost old enough for college, we should settle down in one place so I can get an education. Like I need or want it...

I'm going to miss Leeds though. The boys are lush, the shopping is bril but Mum just insists. She went to school in Bristol and so should I. Its also where she met Dad, which is about all she's willing to tell me about my father. He could be dead for all I know. I've asked her about it. Almost every father's day when I was younger. Now I know its pointless to ask.

Our new house isn't total shit. The colouring is wrong, I mean, who's idea was it to paint a door bright yellow? Mum reassured me that she'd paint it over though. After sorting all our shit and getting unpacked the house looked rather nice. Bristol might not be rubish.

I have my last year of secondary school to finish and my first month or so wasn't bad. The school year just started, so I didn't miss anything. Some of the losers here have no idea how to put together an outfit though. I've met some people that I might consider my friends. They'd fit into the category of horrible dress sense. There's Naomi, who could, in as little words as possible, be described as a sarcastic bitch. Maybe that's why we get along. She dresses like a clown's grandmother though. And there's her friend Cook, though when all's serious she calls him James. He's a total tosser who thinks with knob but he's nice enough.

They showed me around the shit school and were in most of my classes which is was helpful. They even invited me to parties and though the events were more rowdy than I'm used to, it was well cool. There was drugs and alcohol, both of which Mum's been real clear about not wanting me to try. I'm fine with alcohol, but smoking is just too much. Plus the smell would ruin my top. Naomi and Cook are all about going mental, as I've noticed Cook say, and they seem to be up to about anything. Drugs of all sorts really. They have them at each party, big or small. But they never mock me or anything when I rejected the offered spliff and pills. I do say yes to the shots though.

The party was fantastic though, with lush guys and everything. I'm no slag but I pulled. So did Cook and Naomi and I had to hear all the graphic details the next day at school.

Mum, surprisingly loved Cook and Naomi. They were well polite when they came over to our house and it surprised me a lot. No bitchy comments from Naomi and no innuendos from Cook. Well... until Mum left the room. Mum even invited Naomi's mother over after that and they seem to have become good friends, even though Naomi's mum is some sort of Greenpeace-supporting protest loving hippy. Not Mum's regular type of friend, but they get along so I can't complain.

Nope, Bristol won't be bad at all.

Emily's POV

When I came out to Dad I told him I was gay, and he was totally cool with it. He had a moment of shock, which was expected I guess, but after he just broke into a grin and gave me one of his Fitch Family hugs. Like he knew it all along. He told me I would always be his little girl, no matter what which is just ace. Effy sat with me too, for support you know.

She's great like that. Effy I mean. She's been my best friend for so long, along with Panda. We met in primary and we became friends right away. We'd go to school together, play at the park on Saturdays and have sleepovers and camping during the summer. And, as we grew up, we'd go to parties and try new things. Like vodka and fags and MDMA. Kissing and sex and all those things.

Effy was the first person I told too. About being gay. She wasn't surprised either, which didn't surprise me at all. She's insightful and clever. I bet it runs in the family too, because Tony, her brother, is like that too. She's beautiful too. But that's not where I was going with this at all. She was my first kiss, which was lovely, don't get me wrong, but friends are friends. So if that isn't a hint to me being a lezza, I don't know what is.

That kiss did give me grief though. We were at some house party at some random's, and after taking maybe two or three shots we were no where near drunk. For some reason, the whole time her lips just looked like they needed to be kissed. And with a little liquid courage I gave her a quick peck to which she responded right away. We broke away for a breath and she just winked and walked off.

To say I was confused was an understatement. I had never really though of guys in that way at all, and kissing Effy made me realise it. I wasn't nearly fucked up enough to blame it on pills or drinks. My room was covered in posters of Marilyn Munroe and Blondie and Lily Allen. I had a flippin box of fannys under my bed. It should of been obvious really.

I am thankful for that kiss.

She was there for me when I told Panda too, who, naive as she was had no idea what I was telling her. After explaining it to her, she was fine with it too, if not curious. And made some comment about ladies that she saw boy-and-girl kissing on the bus. She said it was whacker, which was Panda's way of accepting it. We celebrated after with a spliff.

I got in a relationship later with my first girlfriend, Mandy. It wasn't the greatest, mostly a relationship where our common factor (maybe only) was that we were both gay. Dad hated her too and when I introduced her to him it didn't go over well. We had sex, first time with a girl, and it sucked. Neither of us knew what we were doing. It didn't get better either. We were committed though and after about half of a year of dating, we broke up. That, and having Dad drive us for dates or taking the bus wasn't very classy at all. Which is why I bought my lovely orange moped now. It impresses the ladies. After that, I decided to adapt Effy's view of relationships instead. Different lad, never the same twice, or in my case, different gal.

We met JJ and Freddie this year at school too, and when I told them and they were fine with it. I'm open about it, all that rainbow pride. There's no one else left to tell really, well other than my mother and sister, though that will probably never happen. Dad told me about how she up and left one day, taking my sister with. She never wanted me in the first place, so it dosen't really bother me one bit. Dad loves me enough and I'm happy enough knowing I'll always be his little princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's POV

It's finally summer. I am proud to say I am officially done my secondary school education. Effy and I have loads planned for summer, including going to the club tonight after work.

Effy scored me a job at her mum's cafe, which is great. We get to work together on some days, and Effy's mum is a right laugh. I'm on my break right now eating a blueberry muffin that I grabbed from the tray as they were coming out of the oven.

"Hey, you lazy cow," Effy greets me as she sits down across from me at the little round table. She starts picking at her own muffin, alternating between small bites and sips of tea.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" I ask. She usually decides the events for the night, and Panda and I just follow along. She's good at planning though.

"We can meet at Freddie's shed, pre-game a bit," she explains, "and then we can go to Thomas' club. He'll let us in for free."

Right, Thomas. He's a friend of Panda's. She's gushed about him a lot. I'm not sure what their relationship status is at the moment, but I'm assuming if they aren't going out they will be soon.

"What time for Fred's?"

"Probably 8. We'll leave for the pub when we get bored."

Awesome way to celebrate the first day of summer. We'll get fucked up and it'll be fantastic.

"Come on, we need to get back to work before the dozy cow in the kitchen starts nagging," Effy says, refering to her mother, Anthea. I giggle and get back up, picking up our plates.

The day goes by rather slowly, customers coming and going, getting coffee and teas and assorted pastries. At three I'm off work, so when the clock's hand moves to the three, I grab some cookies for Dad and head out the door with Effy.

"I'll see you at Fred's, yeah?" I ask.

She nods in confirmation, and waves goodbye, walking in the opposite direction, heading to her house.

My moped is parked outside the cafe where I always leave it when I have a shift, and after a few turns down rather empty streets I'm home.

Dad said he had something to talk to me about when I got home, and I'm not too worried, but the whole ride home its been bugging me. As soon as my moped is in the small garage, I run inside with the bag of cookies. They're for him, and though he says he hates when I bring them home, I know he loves them. He's in the kitchen, and I sit down across him placing the bag in front of us.

"More cookies, then?" he asks, as he notices the bag. "You and Anthea are trying to make me fat, aren't you kid?" He grabs then bag and takes a bite of the cookie, enjoying it.

"Come on then Dad. You said there was something you wanted to tell me after work," I urge him. The suspense is driving me mad.

"Right. Don't panic or overreact." He says, and I nod, promising to stay calm. "Well, your mother contacted me, she wants to meet you. Wants you to meet your sister and everything."

"What?!" I shout, then remembering my promise, I repeat, "She's in Bristol? And she contacted you? And wants to meet me? After she left me? And you? Us? Why?"

I'm getting a little shirty. He grabs my hand to calm me down.

"She gave me a ring, few weeks back. She got a job here in Bristol and wanted to catch up. She wants to meet you Ems. Wants you to meet Katie too. I told her it was your choice though."

I stare back at him, still a bit stunned. I never though this would happen. I never really cared not having my mother around, I always sort of considered Anthea to be sort of a mum to me.

"I... I'm not... sure. I don't really..." I manage to stutter. I'm really not sure. My birth mother and my sister are currently in Bristol. I always sort of imagined they would of been somewhere far far away considering I thought my mother couldn't stand Dad. That's what I assumed at least.

"Its okay kid," he replies softly, getting up to hug me. "I want you to think about it a bit. It's big news and all."

I nod in his tight embrace.

"Come on then, we'll play a game of football outside, and you can think it through later, yeah?" he says. All I seem to be able to do is nod. Football will be good though. I think I might need a distraction, and kicking the ball around is fine by me. Its how the Fitch's deal with things I guess.

I changed out of my now sweaty work clothes, dropping those in the hamper for later and looking around for something to wear. My stripped shirt and blue skirt would do just fine. And a jacket too, incase its nippy. I laced up my converse, kissed Dad quickly on the cheek and told him I was sleeping over at Ef's.

As soon as I'm out the door, Ef and Panda are there waiting on the pavement. We start making our way.

"I thought we were meeting at Freddie's?" I said with a grin.

"We had to stop and get pills. Whacker, yeah Ems? Its gonna be a whizzer night" Panda exclaimed, "Tommo's gonna be there, Ems. Ain't he lush yeah?"

"Yeah, course Panda."

"So what did your Dad have to tell you?" Effy asks, looking me in the eyes. I'd forgotten I had told her at work, and to be honest, I had been ignoring the whole thing til now.

"Oh right." Its all I seem to be able to say. She gives me a moment to give her a better answer while Panda's excitingly grinning, curious about what we're talking about. She's curious about everything.

"Well... shit... its my mother," I manage to say. She gives me a pointed look, as if to say that I'm not being specific enough. Then she nods, telling me to continue. Right.

"She's in Bristol and wants to meet me. And she wants me to meet my sister too."

It's silent for a moment as Effy analyses me.

"Thats whizzer Em! I've always wanted a sister. Wow. Can we meet her too?"

"I just don't know, Panda. I never really thought I'd ever have to meet my mother. Or sister for that matter" I try to explain, not wanting to disappoint Panda or anything. "Its just sudden. I'm not sure if I want to meet her. She never wanted me in the first place."

"You should do it" Effy responds. She sends me a glance and small, comforting smile.

"Yeah, your mum could be the Prime Minister or something. She could be an assassin for the government or something cool like that."

"I doubt that" I reply, smiling.

"Come on, lets get pissed. You cant think about it later."

We're at Freddie's anyways, and I really don't want to talk about this anymore. Effy's right, We'll get nice and sloshed and I'll decide tomorrow.

After a few shots, and a few spliffs we're good to go. JJ refuses both, which we're all used to. We're heading out to the club and the only thing on my mind if having fun. We get to the end of the queue, but Thomas spots us.

"Friends! Come on, no waiting. Panda! You came" he shouts, calling us over.

He lets us in, though Panda stays to talk with Thomas. Definitly something going on there. We stagger over to some couches, and I'm stumbling. I can't really help it, the walls are dancing and the loud music is disorienting. JJ is there to catch me though before I almost fall into a couple who glare at us both.

Some shots and whatever Effy has is passed around, and we're good to go. We fail at dancing, but after some liquid courage and with some loose inhibitions, we're laughing off any lame move and graceful as we can, attempting to dance like normal people.

Like usual, all the alcohol we've consumed has made me need the loo, so, letting the group know where I'm going, I stumble off to the loo. On my way back, I see her. Totally my type, she's beautiful. I'm stunned and I stop to just admire her. I can't seem to move, and I'm pretty sure my mouth is open like some stupid looking fish. Her short blonde hair looks really soft, and her short skirt is showing of her wonderful long legs. And, as if she feels my eyes perving she turns to glance at me. With her eyes. And they're... just wow. Bloody fuckin hell. Blue.

She's walking over here too. _Don't do anything daft, Emily Fitch, _I remind myself.

"Total bitch and a hypocrite" she says. I'm too stunned to reply, like, what kind of greeting is that?

"I thought you didn't do drugs. Figures. Slag" she retorts, and I'm still speachless. What the flying fuck.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I question, glaring back.

She just scoffs and saunters off. I'm losing my buzz, and I'm confused and all I can do is stare as she walks off.

Effy interupts my thoughts about this strange girl.

"Emily. We're going."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading so far. I'm going to try to update this story as often as I can and I hope you guys are enjoying it. Emily and Katie will be slightly AU, since they grew up seperatly, which I guess makes sense. Emily won't have grown up in Katie's shadow, so this makes her already more yknow, independent. Also we're going to hear more from Katie too. I hadn't meant for Emily and Naomi (obviously we know the girl at the club was Naomi) to meet yet, but I though, why the hell not? Anyways, thanks for reading, WKB.**

Emily's POV

We woke up a late on Sunday at Effy's. Panda had collapsed on the floor in Effy's room, poor girl. She'll be sore. I luckily fell asleep opposite Effy on her bed and I woke up hugging her feet, drooling a bit, which is something I seem to do only when I've had stuff to drink the night before. Gross.

"Morning Emily," Anthea greets, "You guys up for breakfast? I have some leftovers from the cafe downstairs, if you'd like to wake Effy and Panda."

I mumble a yes, which comes out sounding gross. I can still taste the vodka on my breath and its really not pleasant. I move across the bed to the headboard where Effy's face is sticking out of the duvet. Her hair is spread all over in disarray.

"Hey Effs," I whisper, as I start to rudely poke her face. "Come on Effy. Wake up sunshine!"

She grabs my finger and mumbles something back. I can't really make out what she said, but I'm pretty sure she just called me a bitch. Or something as rude.

"You grumpy tit" I respond, trying to get my finger out of her grip. I resort to nudging her with my other hand.

"Fine, just stop being a bitch." She says, grabbing my other hand. She lets both go, and leans up to stretch. "Panda up yet?" Eff asks me.

"Nope, don't think so. And she's impossible to wake up too."

"So breakfast then?"

We're up and out of bed, streching and yawning as we go. We stumble downstairs, leaving Panda to sleep. Effy's in her large pj shirt that has a picture of the Rolling Stones lips and I'm in my shirt from yesterday and a pair of shorts Effy must have given me before passing out.

"Morning girls" Anthea greets as we sit down in the kitchen. An assortment of muffins and pastries are layed out on a plate and Tony, Effy's brother, is snacking on what seems to be the last cinamon bun.

"So how's my favorite lezza?" he asks with his typical smirk.

"Good yeah. How's your summer been Tone?"

"Decent yeah."

"So," Effy smirks, "who was that girl yesterday?"

And I'm left confused. I can't remember who she's thinking of, and I'm pretty certain I wasn't chatting up anyone yesterday. Then it hits me. The bitch who called me a slag. The one with the gorgeous eyes and blonde hair. Tony is smirking too, and I'm left gobsmacked with two Stonems grinning their all-knowing smirks.

"She left you pretty speachless Ems. No kiss or dance or anything either Ems. Your games gone foul, I'm afraid." Now she's just teasing me. I huff, this isn't fun.

"She called me a bitch and a hypocrite, Effs" I moan, sounding a bit like an upset tot, than a confused teen.

"Not one of your earlier shags then?" Tony asks.

"Never seen her before." I shake my head.

"Strange." Yeah that about sums it up.

We're going to the zoo today with JJ, Thomas and Freddie. Before heading there we stop off at mine's and then Panda's so we can change and shower.

The zoo is pretty fun, and JJ is doing a pretty good job giving us a tour. He's supplying little facts about the monkeys, which Panda just loves, and the fish and the birds. It's rather surprising to see how much he knows, and I'm pretty sure he's doing a better job than the paid-for tours you can get at the entrance. We reach the Animal Tracks Cafe, and after ordering chips and drinks, we're sitting, smoking fags and laughing. Panda is telling a story about how her aunt took her here when she was little and I'm back to thinking about my mother.

"I think I'll do it," I tell Effy, once the guys have gone to get more chips. She dosen't need to ask what I'm talking about. Its Eff, she knows.

"Good then."

We're off again, Panda and Thomas have wandered off, probably back to the monkeys, and Effy and Freddie have gone off in search of trouble, like they seem to be fond of doing. Probably seeing if they can have sex in the play park or something. It's just me and JJ. I really like JJ. He's just a really nice person and even if he gets too focused on one thing, he always has good advice and he always considers his friends to be the most important thing. We've become pretty good friends over the last year of school and he helped me through some of my maths that I had issues with, and for that I was well thankful. I've helped him too, with girls and with being more assertive. He can be a bit of a pushover and sometimes people just treat him like he's a little kid. Its not right, getting stepped over like that.

"Can I ask you something Jay?"

"Of course, Ems. Anything" he replies, holding my hand as we sit on the park bench outside the wild cat exhibit.

"Well..." I start, trying to see how to word this properly, "what would you do, if your mum left you when you were a tot, and ten years later wanted to meet you again?"

"I love my mum, Ems. I don't know where I'd be without her," he replies, looking at my eyes. JJ's mum is lovely. I've only met her a few times, but each time was wonderful. She's as kind as JJ.

"But, you know, if you hadn't known her? Would you want to meet her?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't you be curious?" he asks. He dosen't pry, keeping the topic theoretical, but I know that he knows that this isn't some sort of what-if imaginary question. I nod and frown. He has a pretty good point.

"But what if its better not to know. Like, if she turns out to be horrid?"

"I don't think that possible, Ems." He answers, "mothers try to mean the best. I mean, if she'd want to meet you, she must be interested in you. And if she has your interest at heart she can't be that bad, right?"

It makes sense, I guess.

"Thanks JJ."

Effy and Freddie have found us again, and join us on the bench.

"What trouble have we gotten ourselves into today?" I ask Effy in a condescending voice. With that, the serious conversation JJ and I were having is gone, replaced with a teasing banter between the four of us.

As Tuesday rolls around, at work I change my mind again. Dad hasn't pressed me for an answer yet, which I'm grateful for, but I've promised myself I'd decide by Saturday. One week to think about it should be enough for a definite answer I think. Effy asks me as were cleaning coffee mugs and plates, and I tell her that I'm for sure not going to do it.

Wednesday I change my mind when she asks again. Thursday I sit with Anthea and her at closing time, and she asks me again.

"So?" is all she asks.

"I don't know."

"You two are about as clear as mud," Anthea puts in with a smile.

"My mother wants to meet me. I'm not sure though." I explain.

"Love, it can be frightening, but how else will you know if you don't do it?" she asks.

"I guess I'm just worried. What if she hates me? What if she's homophobic?" these thoughts have been plaguing me for days.

"Come on dear. If she hates you, she'd be insane. And if you need anyone, you know I'm always here for you." Anthea says, pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks." She's been a great mum to me.

Friday I have lunch with Dad, and with Anthea and JJ's words on my mind, I tell him that I'll do it. I'll meet my mother. My sister too, I guess.

Katie's POV

"Come down here, Katie!" I hear Mum shouting over the music that's blasting in my room.

"Can't it wait Mum? I'm painting my nails," I shout back over Katy Perry's voice. There's no response, but with a huff I get up, put the nail polish on the nighttable and head down the steps to the living room where my mum is sitting with her tea.

I sit down on the divan accross from her and look up at her, waiting for her to spit it out.

"There's something I need to tell you, dear," she says calmly, looking me in the eye. Whatever it is, it must be serious. "Its about your father."

"What are you on about Mum?" I question, curious.

"He's here in Bristol, and I think you should meet him."

"What?!" I'm really surprised. I had always sort of thought he was dead, since Mum never spoke of him. I'm stunned. I'm not really sure what to say, but Mum has more to say. She gives me a second to recover before continuing.

"And your sister"

"What?" my voice drops lower, almost a whisper. I have a sister? Why am I hearing about this now? I mean, this is fantastic, I've always wanted a sibling, but why hadn't she told me sooner?

"They'd both like to meet you. I've accepted to meet them at some cafe next Tuesday and I want you to come with" she continued, but I'm still processing this all.

"I... have a sister?" I mumble out, uncertain. Like she's bladdered or taking the piss.

"Yes, dear. A twin, younger than you."

I'm shocked. This is fantastic though.

"You are going to come to meet her, yeah?" she asks, though I know I wouldn't be allowed to say no.

"Yeah, of course. Yeah. Okay" I keep saying. I'm not sure if this is real.

"Wonderful. Now, Gina and Naomi are coming over for supper in twenty minutes, so go get ready." And with that said, my mood is ruined.

I really hate when she invites them over. Its like my mum is completly oblivious to the point that Naomi bleedin' Campbell and I hate each other. And now I'm just feeling completly conflicted. I'm excited about this whole meeting Dad and this sister who's name I don't even know and then she just has to mention Naomi coming over. And I know Campbell hates these suppers my mum plans as much as I do, but she gets the joy of making me miserable about it. And I had a date with Danny planned for tonight too. Guess I'll have to cancel that too. Fuck, I'm blaming Campbell for that.

The supper goes as I expect it too. Lots of Naomi being kind and polite to my mum, sweet as she can while giving me little smiles. All I can do is glare back. Mum and Gina trading goss, and Mum making comments that she never sees Naomi and that we should hang round together more often. Its hell. That slag should just fuck off.

The week passes faster than I expected or hoped for, and I see Campbell and Cook again at the party on Friday. I'm still adament about smoking and drugs, but I'm Katie Fitch and I can never pass up the opportunity to grace others with my presence. I go to Mum's fashion show on Saturday and I fill my Monday with some pointless shopping. By Monday night, all I can think of is meeting my family and I'm dreading it. I have no idea who my Dad is, or Emily as I've learnt my twin is called. Mum senses my dread during supper and tries to comfort me, telling me Dad will love me.

Tuesday morning comes around and after a nice long shower I'm shuffling through my wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. An outfit is important, it has the ability to show of your personality and first impressions are important. An outfit can say a lot about a person, you know. I'm sure my sister is a fantastic dresser and I want to impress. If she's related to me and Mum, she's bound to have some fashion skills. I hope at least. She might have the fashion sense of some butch lezza or even worse that bitch Campbell. Like, who wears floral when leopard print is so much hotter? And with that, I pick the leopard print skirt I got yesterday and a nice black shirt that is only a bit low cut. A nice treat, but nothing a slag would wear. Makeup done, hair done and clothing picked, I think I'm ready for this.

Breakfast is too much of a hassle so instead I have a cup of tea. It helps me calm down a bit, and I'm ready to go when Mum announces we're leaving.

"We;re meeting at this cafe," she says, but I'm pretty sure she's saying it more to herself than me, "Don't worry, love. They'll love you." Again, I'm pretty sure she's saying this to herself. I'm surprised that I'm not more nervous.

"It'll be fine Mum"

"Of course. Well, here we are." She parks the car outside a small yellow building with wide windows. It looks inviting enough. Neither of us make a move though. We're both studying the building and trying to get a glimpse of the inside of the cafe from across the street.

"Come on" Mum says, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the car door. I copy her and as we're crossing the street I notice the cute blue tables organized outside the cafe, a couple and their boy at one, sitting under the shade of matching blue stripped umbrellas. The blue door has an open sign in its window, and near the door and crappy, little orange vespa is leaning against the wall. I scoff at it and point it out to Mum, who also seems to enjoy its ridiculousness. Who ever was driving that must be desperate. Loser.

I get the door for Mum and I follow her into the cafe. It's pretty empty, other than the two women sitting closely together, and a group of kids my age having muffins by the door. She's heading towards a booth in the corner where a man is sitting alone. I'm assuming that my dad.

"You came" he says, as we approach. He's in really good shape, with short hair and a broad grin. He's really pleased to see us which is good, because I wouldn't want to be on his badside ever. He kisses Mum on the cheek and lets her sit down in the booth and then pulls me into a tight hug. After a second I hug back.

"Thats radge! You look right like her", he says looking at me after letting me go after that tight hug. I'm pretty sure he's referring to Emily. "Speaking of, you're early, and she's still working. She'll be a few, so tell me bout yourself, kiddo." He laughs, sitting down next to Mum. I sit down across from Dad. I'm fiddling with the mug in front of me, and to be honest I'm really not sure where to start or what to say.

As if sensing my uncertainty, Mum blurts out the first thing she can think of. "She just finished her last year of secondary. She's going to Roundview next year." It seems stupid of her to say this too, I mean, Emily should be in the same year of school as me.

"Ems is going there too," he says, still smiling at me. He's trying to be comforting, I know, but its making me slightly nervous.

"Well, I love shopping." I say to start, "I'd love to be a designer or a model later."

"Like your mum then?" Dad replies with a small laugh. "If you're dedicated like her, then I'm sure you can do it." _Thanks Dad_, I nod.

"What do you do Dad?" I ask. Mum hasn't told me.

"I own a few gyms around Bristol." That makes sense. That also explains the 'Get Fitch Fitness'. Wordplay, funny Dad.

"You should come by one day. Have lunch with me and Ems. She loves to visit, not much into the working out though." I laugh.

"Yeah, sounds good," I say sincerly. I'd never work out there, but it'd be nice to see the place. Great way to get to know Dad too I guess. I glance around the cafe, there's no sign of this looks-like-me Emily. The group of teens are leaving, and an old couple have walked in and are at the counter getting served by a rather gorgeous girl with long brown hair thats been tied up. The women on the other side of the cafe are laughing and sharing some tea and holding hands. Fricken lezzas are everywhere. So that's what Mum's been glaring at. I take a moment to glare at them, and then turn my attention back to Dad.

"That's fantastic" he nods. "So, well dressed lass like you must have plenty of lads gobsmacked, yeah?"

"Yeah, I have a fit boyfriend. Danny. He plays for the Bristol Rovers, you know." I feel petty bragging to my Dad, and its a bit weird. I regret telling him this after too, because dads are supposed to protect their daughters from boyfriends and be overprotective about it too, right? But he laughs.

"Oh, Ems will appreciate that. She thinks they're a horrible team." He's laughing at this, causing tiny dimples to appear on his cheeks. Its rather cute.

So she's a football fan then. That's cool I guess. I was never interested, but I guess, growing up with Dad, who I assume is a football fan too, she must of picked it up. This worries me though. What if we have nothing in common? Me and Dad? And me and Emily? The nice conversation we were having stops suddenly as I'm bombarded with these thoughts and anxieties. Shit.

But I'm brought right out of my thoughts when Emily walks up to our table.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie's POV

Dad was right. She does look like me. Or I look like her. Whatever. Unfortunatly I can't tell much about her from her outfit. She's dressed in a pale yellow golf shirt, same as the other girl at the counter. I guess it's her work uniform. Along with it she's wearing a tight dark grey pair of skinny jeans that are ripped and faded in areas. Some bright blue converse too that clash horribly with the yellow shirt.

Her hair is a bright, cherry red thats clearly dyed. I guess even if twins have never met, they must think alike, as I dyed mine only a few shades darker. Her hairs tied back with a bow holding it in place. Its cute, and she brings it out with a fake beauty mark on her cheek.

The tables gone silent as we're both examining each other. Its surprising really. Two weeks ago I didn't have a sister, and now I have this doppelganger. Its weird.

"I got us some muffins. On the house," she smiles. Her voice is deeper than mine too, sort of like she just woke up. "Effs said she'd bring us some tea later too." Mum and I are studying her, maybe a bit too surprised to talk.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, Anthea needed a bit of help with the dishes. So what were we talking about?" she asks, sitting down beside Dad.

"Katie's boyfriend. Apparently he plays for Bristol Rovers." Dad smirks at Emily, waiting for her response.

"Ugh..." she says, "oh, I mean, good for you, dating a footballer."

"Don't be a goon, Ems. Proper instructions. Emily, this is your mum, and this is Katie" her... I mean, our Dad says.

"Right, nice to meet you."

"What about you Emily, have a lad?" Mum gets the courage to ask.

"Nope, never had a boyfriend," she remarks with pride and a smirk. Her Dad laughs. Is Dad that protective that she can't date? Or are her standards too high? I mean, she looks like me, so all the lads must chat her up. Its a Fitch curse.

"Rob tells me your attending Roundview next year. Katie is too" Mum supplies, trying to get some conversation going, while trying to ignore the couple across the cafe. She alternates between glaring at them and observing Emily.

"Yeah, it'll be well cool," its the first thing I've said to Emily, and its lame. She nods and smiles.

"You work here, yeah?" I ask.

"Yup. Its ace, Anthea, my friend's mum own the cafe." She confirms, "she lets us take home leftover pastries all the time. I'm pretty sure she's trying to make us fat."

"Good thing Dad owns a gym then, yeah?" I respond with a giggle.

"Tea?" someone interupts. Its the girl from the counter. She's examining me now, and its not exactly comfortable. She pouring tea in the mugs, observing me at the same time. Her blues eyes meet mine.

"So you're Katie then?" she queries, when no one says anything.

"Yeah, whats it to you?" I snap bitterly. I don't enjoy how she was looking at me.

"Katie!" Mum gasped. Oops, I sometimes forget not to act like a bitch around her. Or newly met family.

"Don't worry about it Katie," Emily interjects, "Effy can take it, plus I don't blame you. She can be a right creep when she looks at people like that." She gives the girl serving us a condescending look, as if to tell her to play nice.

"Sorry mummy Emsy," she chortles, "I'm Effy." _What the hell kind of name is that?_

"And you should be working," Emily counters.

"Oh, but I am. See, me, here, serving tea." Effy retorts.

"Kiddo, let her, she just wants to meet your sister," Dad claims.

"Thank you Rob," Effy chuckles, nodding, "Emily can be so rude."

With that, Emily lightly slaps Effy on the arm, and Effy acts shocked.

"Nice meeting you Katie," she says to me, "I'm going to back to work."

Mum's been quiet the whole time, and she watches as Effy walks off, first serving the elderly couple near us, and then heading to the lesbian couple. Mum scoffs again, glaring at them and observing as they laugh at something Effy has said. I catch Emily watching Mum and I can't read the emotion on her face. Not even a second later, she's up from the booth.

"I need the loo..." she sputters, "I'll uh... be back."

With that she's off towards the back of the cafe. Strange. Mum and Dad are talking now, Mum bragging about the places she's been and the celebrities she's met. I feel kind of sorry for Dad, and I've heard all these tales before. Mum tells them to almost everyone she meets. Dad gets some words though, stuff about Emily as a kid and the gym, and some cute story about Emily getting lost at Tesco. Its been a while and Emily hasn't returned and I notice Effy is back at the counter, watching us from afar.

"I'm going to go check on her." I get up and I see Effy's eyes follow me all the from the table to the lavatories. Creepy bitch.

Emily's POV

It got a little serious. I might of just imagined it, but I'm pretty sure my mother is homophobic. It startles me for a second, its the twenty first century after all, and I thought she worked in the fashion industry. Not that I stereotype things or people, but aren't a lot of men in fashion gay? Maybe its just a stereotype. Whatever.

So, as soon as I detect the bit of homophobia from my mother, I'm up and out of there. I was doing pretty good at playing it cool too, at least I thought. I was getting along with Katie, which I thought was going to be difficult, but I actually enjoyed it. She's not bad, a bit of a tramp with the leopard print and low cut skirt, but the lisp made her kind of cute. Maybe not what I expected from someone related to me, but I hadn't spent too much time imagining her either. I didn't want to be disappointed. My mother though, certainly disappointed there.

It's gotten me pretty riled up. So, I've been a coward and retreated to the bathrooms. What can I say? I need a fag. A bit of a smoke will help calm me. I open the door and I'm relieved to see that the room is empty. I sit up on the counters and pull up my bag, sorting throught the contents. I smile when I find what I've been looking for. My metal tin with a Hello Kitty sticker on one side and a Midnight Beast sticker on the lid, its where I hide my fags and spliff. I put it down and lean it against the sink beside me. My lighter takes me longer to find, but I succesfully pull it out. Opening the tin, I examine what I have left. I've got four fags and one last spliff. I contemplate the spliff for a moment, but decide against it. I wouldn't want to be high as a kite around my mother or Katie. That wouldn't be a good first impression at all. I laugh at the idea of me returning to the table smelly with bloodshot eyes. Not a good idea at all, and I'm pretty sure Anthea wouldn't appreciate me stinking up the cafe. So cigarette then, I conclude, grabbing one of them and putting it in between my lips. I'm about to light up when the door opens.

Wide eyed, I sigh as I notice its just Katie. I'm not sure what would have happened if it had been Anthea or my mother, but I can picture it being not pleasant at all.

"Hey," she manages to say, surprised to see me smoking... or about to, in the public bathrooms. I tap the spot available on the other side of the sink, motioning her to sit.

"Sorry I left so quickly. I just needed something to calm me down a bit," I admit and after she sits, I offer her the open tin. She shakes her head. I light up and take a drag from the fag. Yup, feels a bit better.

"Smoking in the loo where you work? Classy" she snorts.

"Yeah, probably makes me look like some crazy nicotine addict" I retort, laughing. I take another drag and smile.

"Oh God. My sister need rehab!" she jokes.

"Hey, I might meet Amy Winehouse then! You'll visit your younger sis too right?" I plead, giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, but only 'cuz I want her autograph," she says and I put the cigarette back to my lips, smiling. After a drag, I offer it to Katie. She seems to think it over, before carefully grabbing it. I keep smiling, and I'm looking from the burning fag back to her, urging her. She slowly bring it to her mouth and breaths it in. Then she starts coughing. Her first time smoking, then. She passes it back to me, and looks at me as I take a turn.

"You're a horrible influence," she remarks as I pass it back to her. She tries another drag, more succesful this time.

"That or you have very loose morals," I smirk, "I mean, I've only know you for half an hour and I've gotten you to smoke. Think if we go to the mall, you'd start shoplifting if I did?"

"Hey! And your younger," she continues, "shouldn't you look up to me. Do as I do?"

We pass the fag back and forth, ashes landing in the sink between us. The fag is pretty much done and I'm about to take the last drag when the door gets pushed open.

"Emily!" someone scolds. Oh shit, I turn my head quickly to the door, where Effy is standing, grinning like the cheshire cat. Jesus, I thought it was Anthea.

"You frightened me, you twat!" I glare at her, and her smile seems to get even bigger. I've put the fag between my lips, but she stalks over before I can take a drag, and rips it out of my lips, putting it between hers and blows the smoke back in my face. Thanks Eff, really cool. She's still just standing there, glancing between me and Katie.

"Its neat," she claims, "you two really do look alike, other than a few obvious things."

Katie gets up from where she's sitting and looks into the mirror, I do the same after disposing the fag. Huh, I guess so. If my hair was darker, we'd pretty much look identical, other than the clothing. The piercings too I guess. And the tattoos.

"Got any tattoos, Katie?" I ask, suddenly curious.

"Nope, why?"

"Just wondering. Comparing I guess." I answer.

"You?"

I hike up my troussers to show off my ankle, where I have a vine and a flower. She looks at it a bit shocked. I turn a bit, and pull up my sleave to show a small bird with a star in its beak.

"What about you, Effy?" Katie says, looking to the girl in question.

Effy responds in the same way, hiking her shirt up to reveal the tattoo of a star on her hip. She also shows Katie the tiny snake near her neck.

"Favorite band?" Katie puts in.

"I dunno, maybe the Arctic Monkeys. Or Muse. Lily Allen's pretty hot too I guess." Effy smirks at my response, knowing I've had a ridiculous crush on Lily Allen for a while. Katie accepts this answer and turn to Effy, waiting for her to say something.

"Music is the devils fruit." Right on for what I expected Effy to say. Something deep and vague but not at all hinting to who Effy is.

"Okay... then. I like Britney. Or Amy." She smiles at me.

"Favorite star?" Effy offers.

"Dita von Teese," I reply, no question about it. Katie seems unsure about who she is, but she's willing to keep playing our weird new comparision game.

"Wentworth Miller. He's fit," Katie answers. We both look at Effy, her turn.

"Clara Bow." Katie's response to this question is pure confusion. I'm confused too, never heard of her either, but knowing Effy, I was waiting for an answer like this.

"From silent films," Effy explains. Its all she gives us, but we move on to a new topic. We're leaning against the sinks, and I'm cleaning the ashes from the one we had used earlier. We wouldn't want Anthea to find them. Effy reaches up to the tiny window high up on the wall and pushes it open.

We continue this game, taking turns to list our favorites or least favorites and taking turns to think up questions. We cover some hobbies, to which Effy answers smoking, as if thats a hobby. Katie's is shopping, something I'm not at all surprised with. I answer with football, since reading or gardening would sound boring and dull. Dancing and clubbing and partying with Eff is fun, but there's satisfaction in reading and gardening. Favorite meals are discussed along with least favorites, same with classes at school, and what we plan to read in uni. Soon we're on the floor laughing and talking, when we're interupted by the door opening.

"There you are girls. We were wondering where you'd gone off to." Its my mother at the door. Oh, I guess we'd forgotten her and Dad.

"Oh, shit. I'm going to get a chin wag from my mum. I'm supposed to be working." Effy curses. She quickly gets up and runs from the loo. We get up slowly too.

We walk together to the front door of the cafe where Dad is waiting.

"We'll be off now. It was so nice to see you dear," my mother says, pulling me into a hug and kissing me lightly on the forehead. I'm not sure about the hug. It didn't feel right.

"I'll see you again, yeah, kiddo?" Dad says to Katie, and pulls her into a big hug, which she happily accepts.

We stand awkwardly, and right before they're about to leave I stop them.

"Give me your phone." I demand, I pull mine from my pocket and hand it to Katie when she hands me hers. I quickly add myself in her contacts and we exchange our phones back.

"Give me a ring or text or something" I say, and she smiles. She hugs me and I hug back.

"We'll hang out yeah." Katie confirms.

"See you next week then." Dad calls, as they're crossing the street.

"Next week?" I whisper back.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie's POV

Dad invited us for supper this time. I haven't heard from Emily since Tuesday, and neither of us texted or anything. I'm not as dressed up as I was last time, just a tight pink top and a longer than usual black skirt. Both Mum and I take a minute when we get there to observe their house. Its smaller than ours, with the blue door matching some blue flowers that are planting all over the small patch of land in front of the window. Theres an assortment of plants that I'm assuming Emily has planted, because I can't imagine Dad to be the gardening type.

Mum knocks and Dad opens the door, welcoming us in. The house is rather neat, but there's some papers scattered willy nilly on the counter and a football in the middle of the hall along with a pair of shoes. Its just a bit of disarray that I know Mum wouldn't like in her house. He leads us into the dining room, which is pretty bare, other than the large photo frame hanging on the wall. The photos inside all contain Dad and Emily throughout the years. There's one of Emily and Dad at some sporting event, there's one of just her in a dress with an adorable scowl with two missing teeth. They're all rather cute.

Dad pulls out a chair for Mum, and montions me to sit down across from her.

"Hey Dad, sit down, I'll bring the food in yeah?" I hear Emily's voice coming from across the house. Probably the kitchen.

"Thanks kiddo," he shouts back. There's a salad sat on the table and Dad starts serving it. He offers Mum wine, to which she accepts, and then pours me a glass too.

"How was your week, Rob?" Mum chats.

"Pretty good. Mike started a new routine at the gym and we got a new machine too." He affirmed.

"Does Emily need help in the kitchen?" she then asks, wondering whats taking her so long. As if on queue, Emily walks in holding two large bowls and pushing the door open with her foot. She's wearing a plain blue top and some baggy beige trousers that seem a size too big for her. She has a darker beige knit beanie on her head thats hanging losely and she's wearing the same converse she had on the other day. Mums looking at what she's wearing too and dosen't look impressed either.

"Sorry I took so long, but supper yeah? We're got mash and some steamed veggies," she states, placing the bowls down and sits down across from Dad. She reaches over and serves herself a bit of everything and starts eating before serving anyone else, something I know is ticking Mum off. Guests first she always nags. Dad dosen't notice, apparently manners aren't a big deal here.

"How was work today Ems?" he asks.

"Brill, Effs spilled a whole pot of coffee on some guy who was ogling her tits. She pulled it off as an accident after too. It was a laugh," Emily recalls gigling a bit. I can't help but join in laughing and Dad laughs too.

"Effs?" Mum asks, not sure of the name.

"Yeah, Effy Stonem, she works with me at the cafe. She served us tea last week," Emily explains, "she's my best friend you know. Since primary." Mum sends Dad a look.

"Don't worry Jenna. She's a good gal, really clever, maybe a bit strange and quiet, but she's lovely." Dad clears up.

"She's going to go to Roundview too. Along with Panda. You should come meet them sometime," Emily says to me trying to be polite.

"Thanks."

There's a buzz sound, and Emily wips out her phone. After shoveling a large amount of mash, she gets up and excuses herself.

"Sorry, just a min," she says, "Hey Freds, whats up?" she says, pushing the door open.

"That daft girl can't let go of her phone. Is it just her, or are all kids your age like that Katie?" Dad asks.

"Yeah. I guess. Mum hates when I text at the table." I smile.

Emily walks back in. She sits back and resumes eating.

"Who was that, dear?" Mum queries.

"Oh just Freddie. Him and the lads are playing a game of football Friday." She explains.

"Are you going to go watch their game, Emily?" Mum asks. Emily looks offended for a second, but she regains her calm quickly and smiles politly.

"Nope, I play." With that said, she points to one of the photos on the wall behind Mum. Its a nice photo of Emily kicking a football and dressed in gear. She looks a few years younger. "Effy and Panda watch though, you can come too, if you'd like Katie. Meet the gang."

"Sure sounds cool." I agree. Supper is done and for dessert there's fruit salad.

"The fruit are from Emsy's garden outside." Dad boasts.

As soon as we're done, Dad and Mum go into the lounge and Emily is giving me a tour of the Fitch house.

"So you any good then?" I ask, realizing I'm being vague, I continue, "football I mean."

"I'm okay I guess. Dad and I play and watch games together. I think he's always kind of wanted a son, but I enjoy it."

"You play on a league then?"

"With the school yeah. I'll probably do tryouts this year, if Roundview has a team," Emily nods. "What about you? Sports?"

I give her a pointed look, raising my eyebrows. She just laughs.

"Could of guessed. More into dating the athletes then?" she jokes, "or are you one of those girls that counts extreme shopping as their sport?"

"Of course. I could be in the Olympics for shopping." I joke back.

The tour starts outside, in the yard. It's tather small and fenced in. There's a moveable football net and a small swing set on one side, and on the other there's a small garden with vegetable and fruit plants that I don't recognize.

"There's some carrots, potatoes, tomatoes, and some fruits," she explains, pointing them out. "Dad and I both suck at making meals, well, other than cake and muffins. So, we have these to live on." I laugh. Next she points out the tree.

"I climbed to the very top when I was nine. I fell off of course. Broke my arm. Dad had a fit."

After we're done in the garden, she shows me the messy kitchen, pushing things aside and in the sink as we're talking. She blushes a bit at the mess and kicks one of her bags under the counter. We move passed the loung and head up the stairs. She points out Dad's room and the lavatory and then opens the door to her room and welcomes me in.

The room was painted a light blue colour, and the walls were covered in posters. There was a poster of some footballers, no clue what team, and one of the Misfits along with Blondie on one wall beside a black and white poster of Audrey Hepburn. There's a few other posters of women I assume are musicians or actresses Emily likes, and some band I've never heard of too. Emily pushed the drapes covering her window to let in more light, and after moving some of the clothing from her bed, which is a mess, we sit down and lean our backs against the wall.

"Sorry about the mess." she says as she reaches her hand down between her bed and the wall, pulling out a bottle of clear liquid. Vodka hidden under the bed. She takes a gulp of it and passes it to me. I take a sip and keep looking around her room. There's a mirror with a kiss on it, and a book shelf with some cds and books on it. On the other side of her room is her wardrobe, which I'm tempted to look through, and above it there's a string of party lights hanging from the ceiling.

"Its a mess yeah, but it looks pretty comfy. Dad's fine with this..." I ask, pointing out the room and its chaos.

"He dosen't really come in here. I think he's afraid he'll see a bra or a box of tampons." Emily laughs, "You know, he dosen't want his little girl to be all grown up."

That's when the idea strikes me. Its ace.

"We should do a Fitch Switch!" I shout.

"Wait... a what?" Emily gives me a confused look, like I've gone insane. I probably have. I'm not explaining this right at all.

"You know. Switch places for a day. Maybe even a week or something." I explain smiling. Its perfect.

"And why?"

"I get to know Dad, you get to know Mum." I say. Its clear she's not convinced, so I come up with more reasons. "We get to try things, and it'll be a good way to get to know each other to. Your my sister, Ems. Its important, isn't it?" she nods. She'll need more convincing.

"Come on, we can plan it all out. We can change clothes and we'll look identical." I beg.

"I don't know. I don't think it'll work." Emily shakes her head.

"Please. We can plan it all out. I'll do everything you normally do, and you'll do what I do."

"Meh, sounds like lots of shopping then." She chortles lightly. "Plus Effy'll know right away."

"It'll be the best way for me to get to know Dad. And you'll get to know Mum," I claim. "Please? It'll be fun. Please?"

She looks at me carefully, trying to decide.

"What are you planning then?" she grumbles.

"Well there's only three weeks of August left, so we should do it before school starts. We'll switch places after supper one week, you go with Mum and I go with Dad. The Tuesday after, we switch back. And if we get caught, its not like we'll get in trouble."

Emily's running it through her head, weighing the decision. She'll fold.

"So like the Parent Trap then?" she responds. It takes me a moment to get what she's talking about. The movie with young Lindsay Lohan. I laugh. Its true.

Emily takes a deep breath and sighs. "Fine..." she whispers.

"What was that you said?" I ask, uncertain about what she said. I'm wide eyed.

"Your plan is piss poor, but I'll do it."

"Fantastic!" I shout, jumping up on the bed and hugging her. "We can get together later and work out the details. You won't regret it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm kind of sad that I couldn't include James Fitch in the story but oh well. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews. There'll be more Cook and Naomi to come, along with some drama involving Effy and some character development for Katie. A big surprise for her too when she lives as Emily. Thanks again, feel free to share your opinions, WKB.**

Emily's POV

Katie made me promise not to tell anyone about the "Fitch Switch" as she's calling it, so I haven't told Effy or Panda or JJ. I'm pretty sure Effy's suspicous about it though, because when she asked me on Wednesday at work how the supper had went, and I explained some if it she gave me that all knowing look like there was something I wasn't telling her. Like I told Katie, as soon as we pull of this Fitch Switch thing, Effy will know right away. As good of an actress Katie might think she is, Effy knows me too well. I give it a day at best. Though, I can trust once Effy figures it out, she'll keep schtum.

I haven't told Katie about me being gay yet though. I'm kind of dreading it. I really do like Katie, and we've been texting and chatting a lot, but I'm still not sure how she'll respond. From what I've gathered, her and Mum seem to be very blinkered. I'm even more worried about telling Mum. Dad told me it was for me to tell them, not him, so he's been quiet about it. And comforting too. He knows its stressing me out. I had to come out to him before and I was all sorts of nervous then, so he knows I'm reliving that. Its good to know he'll be there for me though, when it all comes out.

I've just gotten back from work and after changing quickly into a pair of shorts and some band t-shirt, I'm ready and waiting for Eff. She had gone home after work too and had told me she'd pick me up since Anthea's letting her use the car. It's Friday and that means football and chips. I had invited Katie, but she had cancelled as she is going to some fashion show or something equally dull with Mum. I'm slightly relieved because other than Panda and Effy, I hadn't told anyone about my sister or my mother. Katie is coming over later though to finish up the details of our twin exchange. Then I think we'll go hit the town. A good knees up event to get bladdered and celebrate Friday.

Effy's here and I grab my bag, wave Dad good bye and get in the car. Dad waves back to me and Eff as we leave and Effy waves back.

"Katie not coming?" she asks lightly.

"Nope, had some fashion show or shindig" I answer.

"Ha, typical."

The drive to the park is short, and the guys are already there, kicking the ball back and forth while Thomas is sitting with Panda against a tree.

"Hey Effy, hey Emily." JJ greets us. Freddie has the ball in hand, and comes over to kiss us on the cheek. Effy sits down beside Panda and nods in greeting, all the while pulling out a fag.

"Ready to lose then Freddie?" I taunt him. He smiles.

"Bring it, Ems."

"I have this," Effy states, pulling out a small bag of little white pills, "for the winning team."

The teams are simple, me and JJ against Thomas and Freddie. Its not exactly fair, since Thomas is really fast, but I'm pretty sure JJ and I can take them. We have teamwork on our side.

The wheather is really nice today, and I'm sweating up a storm. Way to go Bristol, give us a nice day and I'm panting like a dog. Fortunatly JJ thought ahead of time and brought water bottles. We run back and forth passing the ball, shouting at each other and flipping each other off when someone scores. The competition is not too serious, but its fun and we're not really keeping score. I'm sure Effy will just pick a team at the end and declare them to be the winner.

We keep playing untill we're to tired and by then we're lying down by Effy and Panda, drinking water and eating the chips Effy got.

"So who wins then?" Freddie ask, once he gets his breath back.

Effy looks at him and smiles.

"Emily and JJ!" she decides. _Ha take that Freddie, I knew I would win._Well, there might be a bit of a bias, being best friends with the judge and everything. But then again, I'm pretty sure Effy and Freddie have shagged more than the once I've been told about so who knows.

"Don't worry, you get a consolation prize," Effy declares, leaning over and kissing him on the lips. He responds, making it short but more passionate than a peck. His hands are in his hair, and soon enough, she breaks away. She then turns to Thomas.

"Sorry mate, but Panda'll have to give you it" Effy says. And Panda does, though she's more discrete about it, making it a small peck on the lips.

"Emily, JJ, here you go." She says, passing JJ the drugs, who then passes it to me. Its more my prize, and Effy realizes this, so she reaches over and gives JJ and nice, soft kiss too.

"Thanks," he mumbles, blushing a bit.

"So everyone's getting kissed around here exept me then?" I retort bitterly.

"Oh, come here, you sour little tit" Effy smirks, grabbing my face and pulling me to her lips. Its unexpected, but I close my eyes and pull her close, responding. She quickly licks my upper lip and then pushes me back.

"Don't get selfish there Ems," she winks.

"Whore" I say, joking.

"Oh really. Want me to take it back then?" she retorts. I'm a bit confused.

"You can't take a kiss back, idiot."

"I meant the drugs, you daft twat" Effy explains. Oh, that's what she meant. I make a show of taking the bag and stuffing it in my bra. She looks at me as if to say that that won't stop her.

After supper Katie is comes and we're back in my room discussing what will happen. We've decided on next Tuesday, when we're at Katie's we'll do the switch. The following Tuesday we'll switch back and we'll have a bit less than a week to get ready for school.

"You'll have to do something about your hair," I say, lifting it up and playing with Katie's red locks. I'm not changing mine, no way.

"Why can't you do yours?" she grunts.

"Your plan, your sacrifices." I beam.

"Fine then. I'll do it tomorrow. I'll cut the tips," she concedes. "Speaking of hair, we really need to do something about your fashion choices."

Hey! My wardrobe is fine thanks.

"No way. Band shirts and jeans are acceptable." I counter.

"That's not how you'll get any lads interested Ems," she replies. Oh, right, the gay thing. I should tell her, and now seems as good a time as any.

"Oh, I've told Danny about the plan," Katie blurts out, "So he won't try to kiss you or anything. There's a party next Friday that you absolutly have to attend and he'll be there." I nod. I can act straight for a week.

"Campbell and Cook will be there though," she whispers.

"Right, who are they anyways? I've heard you complain about them enough." I ask. I need to know this stuff so I can by one hundred percent Katie Fitch.

"Cook is this total arse who thinks with his dick. He's full of innuendos and he pulls often. No matter what, do not sleep with him, got it?" she says, I nod quickly. Not my type anyways. "That's him right there," she points him out on her phone. I'll stalk his facebook later to see what I can dig up. If I'm doing this stupid switch I might as well do it right. "And Naomi fucking Campbell is some uptight, sarcastic bitch. She has major issues. Pretty much just... avoid her. Don't talk to her or anything, I'll deal with her. She's mean and rude and fuck, she's the definition of a bitch."

Its not really that helpful, but I'm guessing I can find out more about her on facebook.

"Your turn." Katie orders.

"Right, well you've met Effy. She'll figure out your not me in a day, so don't really worry about that. There's Panda, who's a bit oblivious and a bit insane. You'll meet her tonight. Right, then there's Freddie, he's really nice, bit lazy and bit of a stoner. He'll offer you some spliffs, but don't be grossed out when you reject them, yeah?" I tell her. If she really wants to be me, she'd up and smoke them with him, but I know she won't do it. "JJ is really smart, but he won't figure it out as long as you treat him nicely. Don't make fun of him, just be nice. There's Thomas, who's dating Panda. He's from the Congo." That's all I can think of at the moment.

"We can always just text each other if we have problems or questions." Katie says. I nod.

"Oh, I have three shifts at the cafe. Its a pretty straightforward job, and the shifts are all with Effy so you'll be fine. Stick with doing dishes or making the pastries or tea. The recipes are easy to find and everything. Are you sure you don't want me to tell Effy?" I ask her. It would be a lot easier, but Effy will figure it out, I'm sure of it.

We're both silent for a minute, as we're processing all this information. We're trying to see if there's anything we missed but I'm pretty sure we've covered it all. Katie went over her wardrobe in great detail, what to wear and what not wear and made me agree to call her every morning to double check. Bosy cow. She showed me how she does her makeup too. Perfect to a T. In very much less detail I showed her my wardrobe and makeup too and she complained about my lack of style the whole time. She made fun of my large collection of converse and the amount of apparently unsexy boyshorts I have. I make a clear point to show her my panty options, as I own a few pairs of regular panties and two or three thongs that I wear when I know I'll pull and my comfortable boyshorts.

We covered how to act around our parents to and I forced Katie to agree to water my plants if it dosen't rain. I covered work a few times, but it was hard to describe everything without being there. She told me about some show that her and Mum have and the shopping trips they do on Sundays. I think we've pretty much covered everything. Exept for the obvious, oh and my moped.

"Katie, one last thing." I get up, grab her hand and bring her with me. We're heading to the garage, where I keep my lovely orange scooter, and I make sure to check we have everything with us. After this, we'll be heading out to the club with Effy and Panda. Fortunatly the guys won't be there and we've decided not to tell them I have a twin. Not yet at least. I was surprised they weren't coming, but JJ had begged them to come to the cinema with him.

"This is my moped," I pointed out, tapping it affectinatly.

"Your the owner of that ugly thing?" she questions.

"Hey, that ugly thing is classy," I sass back, "it gets me laid all the time." I smile with pride. She just scoffs.

"Right, like I believe that. It probably only attracts lezzas." She laughs. Its true but I don't say anything, I just glare back.

"Just, just don't touch it okay?" I tell her.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it" she promises.

We're off to the club and we meet Effy who gets us in without being carded. Panda is inside already, drinking some bright yellow drink.

"Whizzer, it's like there's two of ya," she shouts when she sees us, "that's twin-tastic."

Katie looks a bit frightened, so I go ahead and introduce her.

"Panda, this is Katie. Katie, Panda." I say, and they shake hands, Katie with some doubt on her face and Panda grinning like a three year old on suger.

From across the club we hear someone shout above the music: "Let's get fuckin mental!"

"Good idea," Effy agrees.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, they're really helpful. I redid this chapter after realizing a few mistakes. Mostly grammar and stuff. Emily and Katie are getting along a bit better, but Emily is going to have a real challenge ahead with her Mum in the next few chapters and Katie is going to do a lot of Emily-life-snooping. Anyways, hope you enjoy, WKB.**

Emily's POV

The club night had been pretty good but with Katie around my game was off. I still hadn't told her about my being gay and all, and I thought it be a pretty nasty surprise if she walked in on me in the loo with another girl surf-n-turfin as Panda would say. There was an awkward time when Panda walked in on me and Miranda, no not Miranda, Mindy or... something with an M. I was high as a kite, don't blame me if I can't remember. Panda was surprised, and she bombarded me with questions after, leaving me blushing and flustered. I'm pretty sure Katie wouldn't respond the same way at all, and she certainly wouldn't ask any questions about how to make monkey with another girl. Nope.

We just ended up dancing in a group, and since no one caught Effy's interest, we went back to her place to crash. The morning came faster than it should have, and Katie had promised Mum that both of us would go have breakfast and go shopping together afterwords. I regret accepting that. It was tedious and annoying. Breakfast hadn't been too bad though. There was a really fit waitress serving us, though with Mum and Katie there, flirting with her was not an option. So instead I concentrated on keeping my manners in check, no elbows on the table and definitly no phone either. And very discrete glances at the girl to check her out. Mum asked me a bunch of questions, some about school and football, some about my friends too. Katie got a word in about how she thought Effy and Panda were cool, which made Mum feel better about Effy though I'm pretty sure she still has her doubts. I'm not really sure why, usually parents love Effy. Well, Dad thinks she's nice.

Katie and Mum get along really well, and I sort of felt a bit like the third wheel. You can really tell they're related. It's surprising really. They drink their tea the same, they'll wear the same high heels, they have the same judging-you-by-what-your-wearing look, which they seem to love to throw at me. The breakfast that morning made me realize how much like Dad I've become. If Katie is a mini-Mum then I'd probably be a mini-Dad, with a better dress sense and tits of course.

The shopping was naff. Mum insisted I try on a bunch of clothing, and trying to please her and get on her good side I tried eveything on, showing each piece to her getting small claps and smiles each time, exclaiming how "beautiful" I looked. I kept the grumbling to myself and complained while changing. Shopping with Effy and Panda was never this tedious. Katie wasn't much help and kept pushing me to purchase stuff, saying how a nice top showing of my knockers would help me get a well fit lad. I'm saving my money up for travelling and uni, thanks. I'm not really sure what I want to read in uni, but when I figure it out, I'd love to be able to afford it.

But, its Tuesday already and in hopes of making Katie complain less, I'm wearing my short blue skirt and cardigan. With some guilt, I think about how much easier it would have been without Katie's stupid plan. Without Katie. As... I don't know, I am happy to have met her, but life would be simpler if it was just Dad and me. No lies, no hidding, no in the closet again stuff. Just simple.

Dad and I are on our way to Katie's now, and when we get there we are both impresed with the house. Its pretty big, but I'm not jealous. Two people living alone in a house that size must be a bit lonely. Katie mentioned Mum having people over often, and being lonely must be why she does it.

"Come on kid," Dad says. He's brought a bottle of red wine.

We get to the door and ring, and within minutes Mum is there.

"Come in love," she welcomes, opening the door wider. We shuffle in, and dinner is on the table ready for us. Its smells heavenly too, much better than what Dad and I tried to make last week. We sit down at the six seater table and Katie is there smiling broadly, clearly excited.

We sit down and I'm starting to feel nervous and uncertain. I'm really doubting this plan. There's so many things that could go wrong, but after a large sip of wine, I'm feeling a bit better. Mum is handing out chicken which I refuse, when I realize another flaw. I'm a vegetarian, and I don't think Katie is. Looking over she's got a large helping of the bird on her plate. Shit. I'm not going to start eating meat this week.

"Emily? You there?" I hear Dad's voice over my many thoughts. Oh right.

"Sorry, spaced out for a second there." I reply, smiling and stuffing a carrot into my mouth.

"So how was that football game you had? With your friends?" Mum asks me, now that I'm paying attention.

"Yeah, it was good. JJ and I won of course." I beam with pride.

"Thats my girl" Dad smiles back.

"How about you Katiekins? Good week?" Dad asks. She nods.

"Danny took me out to see a movie. Went shopping with Mum," Katie explains, "the usual I guess."

Supper passes with more light conversation, and Mum sends Katie to give me a tour while dessert is being prepared. The tour is rather rushed, mostly done so I don't seem like an idiot when I'm living here in Katie's place. I make note to remember how to get to Katie's room and happily she has her own lavatory that's right across the hall. Her room is painted a light pink and she has some posters, one of Danny's horrible team. I'm going to be glaring at that poster a lot the next week. The rest of the room is pretty neat, probably because of Mum's pickyness. The whole house is clean and proper with everything in its place. Dad and I sort of just place things where ever they fall and get them when we need them.

"Come on bitch, we need to switch clothing. Makeup too. You brought yours with yeah?"

I shuffle through my bag and pull out the smaller makeup bag that I placed in it before leaving.

"Right lets do this." I confirm, pulling of my top and handing it to her. We shuffle out of the rest of our clothing and I grab hers, pulling it here and there to make it more comfortable.

We glance at the mirror on the wall when we're done. Huh, okay. Time for makeup. Katie passes me a cloth, and I'm wiping mine off. We quickly apply and when we're done we compare.

"Your clothing is fucking uncomfortable, you know that right?" I mock.

"But you look fucking ace, Ems."

"Oh here," I say, passing her the bow that was in my hair.

We take a minute to look in the mirror and we're both pretty gobsmacked.

"Wow." we both utter.

I shuffle through my bag and pull out what I'll be keeping with me. My metal tin of fags with some spliffs I got from Freddie I'll be keeping along with my lighter. I grab the prize I won last week from Effy. I might need those later this week if things go wrong. Plus, hey, I won the pills fair and square. Katie will need the keys, so I'm leaving those, with my moped key, the house key, the key for the box under my bed and my lucky radish charm. I take out my phone, we agreed not to switch those. Thats about all I'll need, so I pass her my bag and she places her phone in it. Her bag is laying on the bed, so I stuff my things into it.

"Oh, and Mum is a horrible cook." She blurts out, which confuses me.

"The supper was pretty good though." I reply, slightly confused.

"Oh yeah, she gets takeout meals and makes them look home cooked." Katie confesses, "don't worry though, I keep edible stuff under the bed and..." she reaches under the bed, "jinx, in case you need it." Its a bottle of vodka.

"Right, desserts probably ready. Ready?" she asks, looking me in the eyes. The uncertainty is reflected in both our eyes.

"Yup, lets do this."

We do one last turn in the mirror when I realize something. Katie's shirts don't cover much and my bird tattoo can be very clearly seen in the mirror.

"My tattoo." I turn to Katie shocked. I definitly haven't shown Mum and though Katie is cool with my ink, she's told me Mum is dead against tattoos. Katie had told me about a guy she had dated once who had shown Mum his tattoo and a week later the guy was dumped.

"Right. Wear sleaves and things that cover your shoulder kay?" she says. "Even if its hot out."

Katie thumbs through things in her wardrobe and passes me a pink cardigan. I put it on and reexamine myself in the mirror, checking to make sure the ink on my ankle is covered up too.

"Awesome. We're good to go," I smile.

"When did you get them? The tattoos, I mean."Katie queries.

"The bird and star I got with Effy last year for Eff's birthday. Panda was gonna get a star somewhere too, but she cowarded out." I explain, reminiscing. "The flower I got for my birthday, as a present from them."

"That's cool. Maybe I could get one. Something pretty." Katie compliments. I nod, doubting her. I somehow don't think Katie would have the courage to even walk into a tattoo parlour.

"No telling Mum though. That wouldn't go well at all." I laugh and she joins in.

When we get downstairs we make sure to sit in opposite chairs as before. Mum and Dad are already at the table and dessert is served. Nothing is said or done at first we're both relieved. I'm sure if they'd carefully examined us, they'd tell right away, but both of them have had a glass of wine, so we're safe. Mum is asking Katie how work at the cafe is, and she does a good job responding, not too enthusiastic, because no teen is ever really pleased working when they could be faffing around. For a job it is pretty good though, free food and working with one of your best mates its great, and hey, when the boss is Anthea the job can't be that bad. Mum tells Dad about a fashion show that her and Katie are seeing this Thursday and me being Katie I nod enthusiastically.

Its getting late, and as Katie and Dad are leaving I send Katie a quick text.

_Good luck -E._ A few minutes later, once she's driven off with Dad I receive one back.

_You too. xxK_

"So, Katie, are you going to help with with the dishes?" Mum asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure." I reply.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Mum asks skeptically, "usually you're all grumbly when I ask you to do anything around the house."

"Nothing" I say when I can't think of anything.

"You really like her?" she then asks, and suddenly I'm not sure who she's talking about. "Emily. I'm happy to see you getting along and hanging out. Its good for you both." Mum clarifies.

"Yeah, she's really... brill." I stutter, trying to phrase things as Katie would and feeling weird talking about myself in third person. Meanwhile we're putting dishes into the dishwasher.

"Thats wonderful, sweetie. Maybe we could invite her to a show sometime." Mum suggests and it takes me a bit to realize she's talking about a fashion show.

"Maybe, I don't think she'd want to. I'm not sure Emily is into fashion as much as we are Mum" and again, refering to myself in third person is just a bit too weird. I'll have to get used to it.

"I know, but maybe if we took her out maybe she would appreciate it more. She's too much like her father. Maybe if I had been there while she'd been growing up she'd of grown to be more of a woman. More like you." Her honesty surprises me and I feel as though I'm eavesdropping. I'm not sure what to say, but luckily I'm spared as Mum continues. "I mean, her manners are like her father's and she dosen't act like a proper girl at all. She'll never get a boyfriend if all she does is play football and hang around that Effy girl."

"Mum, plenty of lads like girls who are into sports. Plus Effy is well cool." I respond calmly. Of course I'll never get a boyfriend, I don't want one thanks. "Mum, she'll be fine."

"You're right Katie. But we could try to help, she did look beautiful when we took her shopping after all." She grabs me and pulls me into a hug and I return it.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go to bed." I say. I'll need the extra sleep.

"Not going to watch Desperate Housewives tonight then?" she asks.

"Not tonight. I'm knackered." I answer, yawning.

"Night Katie."

"Yup, night Mum." I give her a quick smile and run up the stairs.

I find the bedroom with ease and I sit down on the bed. Its going to be a long week. I notice Katie's pjs on the pillow and I'm thankful she thought about those beforehand. I don't normally wear pyjamas, but I will for this week. They're pretty simple, just a white shirt and some loose pink shorts.

_There's a pj set under the bed. Sweet dreams.x -E. _I send her the text, letting her know. It's the set I usually take when I go to Panda's for sleepovers.

I slip the pyjamas on, get ready for bed and crawl into bed.

Katie's POV

As we drive off I silently say good bye to the house. I'll see it again soon, maybe Friday if Emily and I hang out.

"You're not working Friday are you kid?" Dad asks. Emily had texted me her work schedule and I check it discretly.

"Nope." I answer.

"We still on for lunch then? You'll come to the gym and we'll go to Pizza Hut again?"

"Sounds perfect." I smile. I really am looking forward to it, even if its not a fancy dinner Mum takes me too, Pizza Hut with Dad sounds great. We never have junk food at Mum's.

"And maybe the chef will try to chat you up again." Dad laughs. I am shocked. A guy tried chatting up Emily at Pizza Hut of all places. With Dad right there?

We're home, or Emily's home, and he ruffles my hair before leaving the car. I'm knackered. I'm going up the stairs when I get a text. Its Emily.

_There's a pj set under the bed. Sweet dreams.x -E. _

_Thanks. Night. Text me in the morn. xxK. _I send back to her.

"Good Night Ems." Dad calls from the lounge where he's watching something about sports or something. I'm not really sure.

"Night Dad," I call back.

I find the lavatory instead of Ems' room, but on my second try I've got it. I flick the light switch and I'm hit with a light smell of smoke and weed. I'm guessing my little sister had a bit of a spliff to relax before coming to visit. I open the window to rid the room of the smell, and close the door to make sure the smell dosen't escape into the hall. I don't really want Emily to get in trouble for her bad habits. If she smokes too often I'll need to have a serious discussion with her. I don't want to seem prudish or anything, I'm fine if people smoke once in a while, but too much and I'll have to get involved. She's my little sister anyways, and protecting is what big sisters do, right? Even if we've only known each other for a short time, its my job to do. She needs to know that I'm with her.

I stretch and yawn. I walk across to the lavatory to wash my face and do my teeth and hair and when I'm done and back in the room I remember Emily's text about the pyjamas.

I look under the bed. Its not a horrible mess like I'd expected. There's some bottles of assorted alcohol, some flyer about Roundview and a box with clothing folded on top of it. It's the only clothing under the bed and its neatly folded so I assume its the pjs she was talking about. I pull out the box underneath, bring the clothing with. Its a larger shirt with the Beatles on it and some blue boxer shorts. They'll do fine. I leave the box lying in the middle of the floor while I put on the shirt and shorts, chucking Emily's clothing on the floor. I'll clean it up tomorrow.

I sit down on the bed and pick up the box. _Emily Fitch. Keep out! _Was written in colourful letters on the top along with some stars. I shake the box gently but there seemed to be nothing. I play with the key lock for a minute and I see if I can pry it open. I get nowhere. I look in the nighttable drawer for a key but there's nothing. Just a box of tissues and some lotions and a broken watch. It was curious. What would Emily hide? More hiden then the alcohol under her bed? I put the box down against the wall so that I remember it tomorrow. I'll look for a key tomorrow then. Maybe Effy'll know whats in here.

This is a perfect opportunity to learn about Emily. She grew up here in this very room and there's probably years of memories just sitting in here. I start with the wardrobe. Which girl wouldn't? There's a lot of band shirts and a variety of them too. Anything from the Sex Pistols to an old Katy Perry shirt that I'm pretty sure Ems dosen't wear anymore. Its a bit stained too. There's a few cardigans that are placed on some hangers and a few pretty tops scatter, some on hangers and some folded and lying on the floor. Nothing as daring or flirtatious as my regular outfits, but there's some generally nice stuff. Some of these I would even wear, like that really cute black one.

There's a box with some hats and bows in it too, and I quickly sort through them. I've never been one to wear hats, not when I can show of my hair, but the bows I like. There's a huge variety of colours and patterns. I'm pretty sure every bow Emily has ever owned is in this box and deep at the bottom there's probably Hello Kitty bows or Power Puff ones.

The shelf is my next destination, and there's plenty of books who's names and authors I don't recognize. Some are worn and old, she's got the last Lord of the Rings book and beside is the Harry Potter collection. She's got some book by H.P Lovecraft, the title I can't even try to pronounce and a book called House of Leaves by some Mark Danielewski or something. I glance quickly at the rest, something by John Green and Naomi Klein along with Neil Gaiman. She's got some books I'm guessing were course related like Night and Brave New World. She even has an old battered Dr. Seuss book. I pull it out and on the first page, scrawled in large jumbly font is Emily's name. Cute.

The shelf below it is dedicated to cds. Unlike her books, they're organized alphabetically by artists. On the far left is an album by the Arctic Monkeys and all the way at the end is a broken cd case labelled Zorro. I'm not sure if it's the movie or some band but I'm to tired to care. She has a rather varied collection just like her shirts and many of them match. I've gotten bored of snooping, and Ems' room is no longer holding my interest like before. I'm yawning and I think I should go to bed soon, certainly if I have Emily's work to go to. I flick the light switch and crawl into bed, staring at the mysterious box one more time before closing my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry about not updating sooner. I've been busy with fucking school work and other shit. I also got locked out of my house. Please enjoy. WKB. I'll update again sometime this weekend too, I promise.**

Emily's POV

I've spent the morning on facebook stalking Cook. His page is filled with rude language and I think its hilarious. He has pictures of him at pubs or doing just strange crazy things. He has a ton of facebook friends too. He seems like someone you could easily share a spliff with. Maybe a little insane at first, but I guess we'll have to see about that. I've checked everywhere on facebook and I can't find a thing on Campbell. Other than the model that is. No Naomi. I guess I'll go blindly with that then. All I know is she's blonde, a bitch and a sarcastic one and she dresses like a blind monkey. So, I'll just have to keep an eye open when I see Cook, because apparently they are always together, like siblings. I think Katie even mentioned they lived together.

The morning starts of slow, I shower and do my hair and then make up. Make up will be easy to do, I'll stick with the same, classic Katie look, as I've dubbed it. I put together an outfit, a white button top and a black skirt, snap a pic and send it to Katie. She responds within seconds.

_Don't forget tattoo xK_

Right, the bird and star. Too bad, I really love showing them off. I'll need to cover the one on my ankle too. She's got some nice high heeled booties that'll cover the ankle and will match. I grab one of her leopard print cardigans and I'm good to go. I'm out the door, stumbling a bit in the boots but otherwise okay. I reach the kitchen and on the table is a note from Mum.

_Don't forget lunch today sweetie -Mum._

Lunch today? What's that mean. Fuck, I'm calling Katie. I ring her and fortunatly she answers.

"Hey Katie." She greets. She must be with someone then, probably Dad.

"Hey, so Mum left a note here about lunch today. Whats that?" I ask her.

"Oh right." I here her pause, and I know she's trying to be discrete with whoever she's with. "I'll text you the address, you can take the bus."

"The address for what? Am I joining her for lunch?" I ask, trying to word the questions to be yes or no.

"Yup, for lunch today at work." She responds.

"Whatever. Thanks. Have fun at work today." I reply, unimpressed at having to do this lunch thing with Mum. I'm going to be stuck here with her for a week, but I wanted to avoid her as much as I could. It sounds rude, but I'm not sure if I've really forgiven her for leaving Dad thirteen or so years ago. That and her blatant homophobia aren't giving her any plus points in my books. Katie says goodbye and a few minutes later she texts me the address and the time I'm supposed to be there. I've got about an hour before I should leave and I have the house to myself. I look around a bit. The yard is a disappointment, the lounge is dull and after a few minutes I'm bored. There aren't any books in Katie's room, only magazines and I don't feel like being entertained by celebreties.

There's a ring on the doorbell and I'm up to get it. For a second I contemplate leaving it, but I'm bored as fuck doing nothing and it'll give me something to do. I open the door and though I don't recognize her, she seems to recognize me... Katie.

"Hey, love. Jenna off to work?" she asks kindly. She's Mum's age, blonde hair, kind eyes and really big smile. She's sort of strangely dressed, like she never left the 70s, but it suits her. She's not the kind of person who d'd imagine would be friends with my mother though.

"Yeah." is all I say.

"I've brought her an assortment of vegetables from my garden. I thought she'd like them," she explains, "you'll give them to her love?" I nod and check inside the bag.

"Wow, they're really nice."

"And I thought you weren't a fan of gardening." she replies with a grin. I really am impressed, her vegetables deserve my awe. Mine are never this nice. It sounds a bit weird to compare.

"You're still good for supper with Naomi and I tommorow? I know your Mum said she couldn't come, but she said you were open for the evening."

"Oh yeah, sounds great. Uh... can't wait." So she's Naomi's mother then. That's weird. Why the hell is she here if Katie can't stand her? And inviting Katie to supper too?

"See you then, dear" she says, waving.

"Cheers," I shout back.

It's time to go. I grab my bag, and after double checking what bus to take, I'm set to go. The bus ride isn't long and I get off when I've neared the address I've been given. Its a rather large building and I enter the foyer where a secretary's desk is. I politly ask for Jenna Fitch, and I'm told to wait.

"There you are dear," I hear Mum from behind me, "you could've come up."

I don't say anything. I haven't anything to say.

"So what do you want for lunch then? Subway sound okay? I've got a meeting so I'll have to cut lunch a bit short."

"That's fine Mum." I respond.

"Perfect, plus haven't you got your date with Danny tonight? You'll want to get ready." She asks. No way am I doing dates, not for Katie.

"No, we cancelled. He had... training." I lie, I have no clue what he's doing and I don't care.

"There, there dear. Don't be upset." She comforts. Would Katie be upset over missing a simple date? I follow Mum out the building doors and down a few streets to the Subway restaurant. I order a veggie delite, asking for extra sauce and adding some of my favorite sandwhich condiments.

We sit down at a two seater table and Mum's gone to fill our pop. I'm waiting patiently for her to start eating, trying my best to be Katie and well mannered.

"How's your day been, sweetie?" she asks me once she's sitting.

"Pretty good. Not much, Naomi's mum came to drop off some veggies for us. From her garden," I tell her.

"Gina? That's kind of her." she tells me after she's done her bite. "Have you seen Emily's garden? Rob showed it to me, and he seemed very proud of her." This makes me smile like nothing else, hearing from someone else that Dad is proud of me just makes my day. I can't help but grin.

"Yeah it was lovely," I respond, trying to hide my obvious grin.

"Maybe you could do something like that. Plant a garden." Mum suggests, and I can't help but laugh a bit. My mind has created this great mental image of Katie planting things and getting her manicure all messed up and ruining her skirt with dirt. She'd complain about it the whole time.

"Its not really my kind of thing Mum." I reply, "Would ruin my nails."

"That's true," she exclaims, looking at her nails. I glance at mine. They aren't in horrible state, but certainly not Katie material.

"Maybe we could take her out to get her nails done. It would be a girls night, you, me and Ems. We could take her shopping again," Mum suggests. "I'm sure she never gets to be a lady with Dad."

I'm not pleased with this. I'm not sure if I can handle another shopping trip with Mum and Katie and me being a third wheel. I like shopping, don't get me wrong, but with Katie and Mum I feel like some overused doll who can't have her own opinion. And manicures just get in the way. Sure, they feel nice, but they're more for special occasions. Long nails get in the way and are a hassle.

"Maybe we should do something Emily would enjoy," I suggest for my sake. I'm sure Katie wouldn't say it, but I really want Mum to consider my opinion.

"I guess. But what?" Mum states. "She seems to enjoy football, but I'm not sure if I could sit through a whole game. They're a bit dull. The games I had to sit through for your Dad when we were dating..." she sighs.

"It dosen't have to be something only she enjoys." I reply. "Something the three of us would equally enjoy."

"Is there such a thing?" she questions, giving me a look.

"I dunno. I'll think about it."

"I'm happy you want to include her though," Mum confesses.

"Can I ask you something, Mum?" I ask, switching topics. She nods.

"Why did you pick me? Like, why did you and Dad, you know?" I state my questions, they've been bugging me since Mum and Katie returned, all the questions of why what happened years ago happened. I'm not sure exactly how to state these questions, but I need to know why Katie got Mum and I got Dad.

"Its difficult Katie. You have to understand this was years ago were having row after row. He didn't agree with me on how we should raise you, saying both of you would be better off living and growing up in one place, not travelling. That work was less important than providing the best for you, even though my job would pay for a better life anyways. He didn't understand that. We were facing financial problems too, and he had lost his gym" Mum explains.

"But why did Dad get Emily? And you me?" I ask. This question was the most important. Its what made my life my life I guess.

"I picked you Katie." She whispers. I'm shocked, my Mum never did want me then. I can't hide the shock. "Understand Katie, when you two were babies, whenever I picked you up you would laugh and smile and Emily never did. She would for her father, but not for me. So when your father and I split, it was obvious who would get which twin." This makes me a feel a bit better. I've always loved my Dad, him and Effy are the most important people in my life. Katie's getting to be pretty important as I'm getting to know her better, I'm appreciating her more.

"I really wished you two could have grown up together. I think that would have been the best, but you've both grown up to be so independent. Joint custody would have been horrible, the two of you being torn between two parents. It was the best option at the time, and now your father and I are trying our best to fix a mistake that happened years ago, love," Mum continues to explain. I'm left pondering her words, processing it all.

Mum puts her hand on mine, and looks me in the eyes.

"I love you Katie, you have to remember that. And I love Emily too," she says.

She finishes her sandwich, and she's off, back on her way to work. I walk back to the bus stop and while I'm waiting I wonder about all those years ago, thinking about all the what-ifs my mind comes up with. What if Katie and I had grown up together? Or had met earlier? Or if I had grown up with Mum and her with Dad?

The what-ifs are all pointless, but they still pop up in my mind and I'm finding myself needing Effy to talk to.

Katie's POV

I'm woken up by a beeping from my phone. I grumble as I reach it and check the time. I have a bit more than an hour until I have work, well, Ems' work to go to today. My phone is also displaying a text from said sister, and like promised is a picture of the outfit she's going to wear today. She hasn't done a bad job, but like the responsible older sister I am, I send her a message back to cover her bloody tattoos. I got dressed wearing her work uniform and a plain pair of blue trousers and a black pair of converse along with some of Emily's beads and earrings. I straightened my hair and added a black checker bow and was ready to go.

"Hi, kid." Dad greeted me when I got to the kitchen. "Going to work?"

"Yup."

"Do you want a ride? Have breakfast and I'll drop you off on my way to work." He offers, handing me a yogurt and banana.

"Thanks Dad, that'd be great." I'm relieved actually, I wasn't looking forward to walking since Emily said I couldn't use her moped. I have no idea how the thing works in the first place, and I don't even know how it starts. I'm about to take a bite out of the banana when my phone rings. I'm guessing its Emily. Caller-id agrees with me, so I answer.

"Hey Katie," I greet, smiling a bit. She responds and she sounds a bit grumpy. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. She's asking about some note and I remember my promise to eat lunch with Mum. Shit. How am I going to explain this with Dad around. I try to make it vague, and send her what I can't explain by text. It works rather okay. She hangs up before I can say good bye.

I eat in silence as Dad reads the news, and as soon as I'm done we're out the door.

"Thanks for the ride, Dad."

"Yup, see you kidddo." He calls as he drives off.

I'm left standing there by the cafe, sort of observing it. I'm really nervous about this. I take a deep breath and walk in.

"Morning, Emily," greets Effy's mum.

"Morning, uh... Anthea." I stammer out, a bit unsure of what Emily said her name was. Effy is there already and she's smiling broadly.

As soon as Anthea leaves to the kitchen, Effy smiles to me and leans closer.

"Hey...," she's grinning even more now, mocking and a bit exaggerated. Shit, why is she so close. Why does she keep freaking me out like this?

"How was supper with the fam?," she questions, and I'm shocked for a second but recover. Emily must have told her about it.

"Okay I guess," I reply, unimpressed at how quickly my cover could be blown. I really don't know Emily's opinion about these weekly suppers.

"No complaints then," Effy smirks, "I have a fantastic week planned for us." I'm not sure if that's good or not. I gulp.

"And what does that entail?" I ask, not really expecting an answer.

"Oh, you'll see. It'll be fun. Now go clean tables, bitch." She laughs handing me a rag. I sigh with relief. I was right, Effy won't figure it out. Emily is just a worried little pussy.

I spend the first hour or so cleaning tables, which is horrible for my nails and hands, and then sweeping the floor and doing dishes. Then, in co effort with Effy, make an assortment of muffins and cookies. We serve a few people but its mostly empty.

"Come on, smoke break." Effy orders. I follow her out. I am so blaming Emily if this week causes me to have cancer. She really shouldn't smoke.

We sit down at one of the tables and she pulls out two fags from her cigarette case. She passes one to me, lights hers up and lights mine up for me. I take a reluctant drag and try to cover a cough. Apparently I still haven't mastered this shit.

"I knew it!" she announces. I give her a questioning glance, scrunching my eyebrows.

"You're Katie!" she laughs. "I knew you two would do this! This is hilarious. Props to you, you had me for an hour or two."

"How? How did you figure it out?" I demand, stunned and starting to doubt my acting.

"Don't worry, I'll keep shtum. Its the smoking that gave it away." Effy explains, but that hardly answers anything. I give her a look, telling her to explain more.

"Emily smokes to look cool and to calm down. It makes her, well, more cool." Effy says, "you smoke like its a chore."

"How can you tell though?" I ask. Its not like smoking can really tell that much about a person. She just looks at me and smiles lightly.

"So whats life like as Emily?" she then asks.

"Well, I've only been at it a day but so far its not shit," I confess, "though Ems' choice in clothes is rather shit."

"Converse and band shirts not really your style, eh Katiekats?" Effy smiles and laughs.

"Yeah, Mum and I tried taking her shopping, and she looked hot, but she refused to get anything she tried on. She's hopeless." I cried a bit sarcastically.

"Thats Ems for ya" Effy agrees.

"You go shopping with her, then?" I ask.

"Why do you think she has few choice numbers that are actually nice?" Effy laughs. Poor Emily. She should learn by now, fashion is important. Its how you get boyfriends.

"So what will this week entail?" I ask again, the curiousity too much to bear.

"Like I said, you'll have to wait and see. And trust me, you'll not regret it"

With that, she chucks her fag and walks back in, signalling me to follow. I suddenly remember the box in my- er Emily's room and make a mental note to ask Effy about it.

Work is pretty straight forward, and Effs helps when I seem confused which is nice. Lunch comes around, and it gets pretty busy, Effy taking orders and I prepare them and serve them. We make a pretty effective team as the lunch rush comes, and I'm sure Emily and her must have this down to a routine or lunch rush slowly sizzles out until the cafe is empty and full of dirty crumby tables. After another round of cleaning Effy grabs us some tea and scones and we have a late lunch. I'm relieved because the whole work experience has made me pretty hungry.

"Oh that is good" I say after taking a bite. The tea is just as good.

"No moped either?" Effy says after looking out the window.

"Nope. Ems said I wasn't allowed to touch it. Pretty protective of it," I confirm.

"Yeah she let me drive it once. Wasn't to pleased that a almost broke it." Effy tells me, "but we were high as kites, so she forgave me. Eventually."

"She loves that thing then? Its ugly as fuck though" I tell her bluntly.

"It gets her laid a lot though." Effy says seriously. I sputter, almost chocking on the scone.

"She wasn't kidding about that then?" I exclaim.

"Nope." Effy replies.

"Shit, maybe I should get one then, if the lads like them," I say.

"She hasn't told you then?" Effy enquirs, not being specific. I'm confused and Effy can tell. "Don't worry about it." Like that's helpfull Effy. Nope, dosen't make me anymore curious.

"There's this box," I remember, "in Emily's room. Little wooden thing that says 'Keep out' on it. Its got little stars on it too. Do you know whats in it?"

"Oh, that box," Effy says, emphasizing 'that'.

"You know whats in it then?" I say, desperatly hoping she'll tell me. Whats so important its locked up and hidden? Why does Effy know?

"Yup" she confirms, nodding.

"And..." I say, but she dosen't talk, "you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope. It'll be a much better surprise when you find out on your own."

"No hint. Nothing at all?" I ask, begging.

"You have the key." Effy says. Its vague but at least now when I search through Emily's room I know it'll be hidden somewhere. My searching won't be pointless.

"Can you atleast tell me what we're doing tomorrow?" I change topic suddenly. Effy is getting on my tits with this mysterious girl act and I don't know how Emily can stand it.

"We're working tomorrow, silly." Effy laughs. "But after..."

"Please."

"Nothing much actually. Freddie's shed." Effy finishes.

"Whats that?" I ask, not familiar with it. Freddie is one of Emily's friends right? The guy she plays football with, right? His shed can't be that fantastic to be made an event, can it?

"Just a place to hang out. Sort of a party sanctuary of sorts, you could say." Effy describes it.

We're back to work, and after a few hours, Effy and her Mum offer me a ride home, which is lovely. I won't have to walk or bus home.

Dad has supper ready when I get home, which is wonderfull as I find myself starving.

"How was work, kid?"

"Good yeah. Effy and I had a pretty good day." I tell him. "How about you?"

"Fine day at the gym love. You up for a bit of football?" he asks grinning. I can't reject his offer, not with that pleading look. Emily would say yes, so I force myself to agree.

"Distracted Ems?" he asks, after kicking the ball back to me. We've been at this for a bit, and I keep missing the ball. Its worse when I do get it though, because my kicks suck and the ball either goes to far or not far enough. And never in the right direction.

"Just a bit knackered I guess." I respond, not sure what I can blame my horrid football skills on.

"Come on, love. Its late enough, lets get you some sleep," he tells me, pulling me into one of his hugs and kissing me on the forehead.

The bit about me being tired was true, I guess, because ten minutes later I'm in bed and falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**The chapter we've all been waiting for: Emily and Naomi :D WKB**

Katie's POV

I wake up earlier than yesterday, giving more time to snoop around Emily's room before going to work. Dad already left for work, so unfortunatly I'll have to walk to work, but I still have loads of time. After grabbing a quick breakfast and changing into Ems' work clothes I'm ready to start my search for this key. I check the night table drawers first, looking under the tissue box to come up empty handed. Next is Emily's box of bows, which is, unfortunatly, filled only with bows. I check in between the books and in between the cds and in the crevices of the wardrobe and nothing. All I get is nothing. I've checked under the bed again and even in Emily's many pair of converse. I end up giving up and shaking the box with frustration.

I grab Emily's bag and my phone and leave the house. If I want to make it to work, I have to leave. The walk isn't bad, I'm used to heels so wearing Emily's shoes is wonderful. Its a fantastic break for my feet.

While I'm walking I get a call from Emily.

"Hey Ems," I answer.

"I'm fine with the outfit choice then?" she asks, complaining. Oh right, I had her change probably three times. Its the fashion show, and hey, I've got to look nice. Well, she has to look nice for me.

"Well, I'm sorry you dress like a batty crow." I say back.

"Yeah, your welcome for going to this stupid show for you." Emily replies. I'm at the cafe now, and I walk in. Effy is sitting at one of the tables lounging and drinking a cup of tea. Other than her the cafe is empty.

"Hey, I didn't wanna miss it. Its your fault, really," I respond. Effy just smiles.

"Your plan in the first place, Katie" Emily reminds me. She has me there.

"Well suck it up. It'll be good for you, maybe your style will improve," I tell her smirking, "God know you need it."

"Fuck it. See you later." Emily snorts.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." I reply. Effy looks up at me.

"That Emily?" she asks, as if she dosen't already know.

"Yeah. She's being a whiny cow." I explain.

"How'd the search for the key go?" she asks as I enter the cafe.

"Pointless." I sigh. Effy just laughs.

"Its obvious, you know." She replies.

"Right" I answer.

"We're going to the mall after work," Effy decides, "with Panda." She says, as she's texting.

Work goes by rather slowly compared to yesterday, but luckily we finish at 3pm instead of 8. Effy is driving too, and after stopping at my house to get changed, we pick up Panda.

I'm pretty sure that girl is insane and before leaving, Effy forces us to go in and say hello to Panda's mum. Who's probably equally insane.

"This is whizzer Effs." Panda exclaims. "Can we stop for chips?"

"Sure, Panda." Effy says.

We're sitting at some tables outside with drinks and chips. I'd have to say it is a lovely day for Bristol.

"Hey Emily. Fancy seeing you here." a girl says, approaching our table. She's pretty well dressed, wearing heels and a nice blue top, and has long blonde hair. She knows Emily apparently, and I turn to Effy and she just shrugs and shakes her head. I get a text that second.

_No idea who she is either -Effs_

Thanks for the help Effy.

"You never called or texted, Ems." She says, and I'm not sure how to respond. Emily's problems are not mine to sort out.

"Um... sorry?" I say, making it sound like more of a question than an actual apology.

"Right, well clearly I don't matter." She shouts, "don't bother."

"I'm sorry," I call back, but she's walking away already. That was weird. I hope Emily isn't angry about this, I might of just cost her a friendship.

"Don't worry about it. Its nothing." Effy comforts me. I feel kind of bad, I have no idea who that was at all.

"Who was she?" I ask.

"Maybe she just needs surf-n-turf. You could chat her up Ems, offer her to make monkey." Panda offers.

"What?!" I exclaim.

"Come on. We came to shop, not get hassled by random women." Effy says quickly, changing the topic.

Shopping will fix everything. It always does. But unfortunatly I can't purchase anything. I don't much money with me and Emily would be pissed if I spent hers.

We end up at mine's for supper.

"So, gals night then?" Dad asks, after serving us some steamed vegetables.

"Actually we're off to Freddie's after." Effy explains to him.

"Going to sleep there or at Effy's?" Dad asks me.

"Not sure," I glance at Effy.

_Katie, where are you? _I get a text from Mum. I'm a bit confused. The show. Emily must have wandered off, and now Mum is searching for her.

_Loo. I'll be in the lobby in ten _I text back.

"I'll be right back," I say to everyone at the table and run upstairs to Emily's room.

"Fuck, Emily, answer." I whisper to the phone, hoping she'll answer.

"He-Hello" Emily stutters, her voice a bit dry and deep.

"Emily, where the fuck are you?" I shout.

"Sorry, who is this?" she asks. What's the matter with her?

"It's your fucking sister, you cunt." I answer. "Mum is looking for you. I told her you'd meet in the lobby so get your arse over there." I hang up with some force.

"Sorry, that was my silly sister." I tell them when I'm back downstairs.

"Its time to go anyways, thanks for supper, Rob" Effy says.

"It was whacker good. Ems has great veggies," Panda agrees.

Effy drives us to Fred's and once we're in the shed I'm surprised. I had imagined something completly shitty, but its actually comfortable. Crowded but comfy. With couches and posters and a faint smell of weed.

"Hey Freddie," Effy greets him. She glances to me then to him, as if introducing us. Thank you Effy, its rather helpful. "Hey JJ" she then greets the other guy.

So those are Emily's football mates.

"Tommo not here yet?" Panda asks, as we sit down beside them.

"He's on his way, said he'd pick up some vodka on his way." Freddie tells her. He passes around a lit up spliff, JJ dosen't take a drag and passes it on to Panda who takes a drag, coughing and passes it to me. I stare at it and with a sense of dread put it to my lips, enhaling. A coughing fit I can't control passes through me. How the hell does Emily do it?

I pass it on to Effy.

"I took that better than Ems." Panda exclaims, "usually you don't cough or nothin'"

"Yeah, just wasn't ready, I guess," I scramble for the petty excuse.

Thomas is here fortunatly causing enough of a distraction from my failur at smoking. He pulls out shitty shot glasses that he probably got for two quid.

"Never Have I Ever, Effs." Panda says, "can we play it? Or Truth or Dare? Something whizzer yeah. Or Spin the Bottle, Mum never lets me play games like that at parties."

"Sure, why not?" Freddie decides for us.

"_Just look at me, I'll nod each time you should take a shot, kay"_ Effy whispers to me, while the shots are being handed out. I whisper a quick thanks.

JJ takes charge of serving the shots of vodka and serves himself a shot of mango juice so he can play along. Emily told me he dosen't drink because of his medication, but I'm happy to see that he can still have fun with us. I'm a bit nervous though, but it'll get easier once everyone else is pissed up.

"Never have I ever... played strip poker," Thomas starts.

"Ems, the time with Freddie, Mandy and Chelsea from school." Effy reminisces. Right, thats one shot for me. I can't believe this. Strip poker! Effy and Freddie smile and take shots.

"Never have I ever been in handcuffs," JJ says.

Effy takes a shot and thats it. I don't get a signal from her to drink so I'm relieved to know Emily isn't some crazy criminal or something.

"Never have I ever been kicked out of a public place" Freddie says when its his turn. Effy gives me a nod before taking a shot herself. Thomas takes one too. I wonder where Ems got booted out as I swallow my vodka down. JJ refils it.

"Where?" Freddie asks.

"Ems and I got kicked out of the bowling lane that one time. Because Ems is a poor loser who can't take losing to a better bowler." Effy laughs, answering for me. "Of course, her running up to the pins and kicking them down didn't just get her kicked out."

"Never have I ever..." Effy starts, pondering, "had phone sex." Thomas and Panda take a drink. Okay then. Its my turn.

"Never have I broken into someone's house," I say. Thomas takes a shot.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl," Panda says. Effy nods to me, and takes a shot. The guys all take a shot and I'm too shocked. Emily has kissed a girl? What the hell?

"Come on Ems, we know you have, be a man and take your shot," Freddie jokes. I chug it, unhappy with the burn and surprise. She was probably just high or something.

"Never have I ever cheated on course work." Thomas says. Freddie, Effy and I take a shot.

The game goes on, and I've learnt that Freddie was involved in a confusing threesome, apparently Emily's gone skinny dipping and something about Effy walking in on her brother. I get too drunk to really remember what I've learnt about Ems friends.

The night comes to a close once we're too drunk to continue the game. We start smoking and dancing to crappy music, crashing where ever we can.

Emily's POV

_Katie better be thankful once this weeks done, _I keep thinking as I'm getting ready. I take another sigh, today is another day with Mum. I'm dolled up in Katie's makeup and clothing, a sleeved leopard print shirt to cover the tattoo on my shoulder and some tights that are dark enough for the one on my ankle. You can see the flower through them, but only if you look closely enough, which is fine. I doubt Mum will be heavily examining my ankle today.

Katie tripple checked my outfit today and even called me to check it over. She nagged at me too, blaming missing this stupid thing with her Mum as my fault. I quickly reminded her that this switch was her idea in the first place, ergo her fault.

Its the fashion show today. Thank God Dad never forced me to do anything like this and I'm happy Effy isn't as crazy as my sister. She'd scoff at this right now. I'm this close to texting her to tell her to come pick me up so we can have some spliffs and coolers and go clubbing. Anything really would be preferable to this.

The drive to the show is quiet, I'm to unimpressed to try talking with Mum. When we get there, I observe the building with awe. It's a beautiful piece of architect, but I grumpily continue on the way, following Mum into hell.

We sit down at some chair that have been set out. There's a bunch of people already sitting, some with cameras, some with pads of papers and others waiting for the show to start. Mum is off talking to some old crow and her escort. I sigh unhappily until I notice some people with champagne flutes and food.

Oh, there's food. Now thats a bit better. I get up, I have a new goal, find this food. Its not hard to find either, at the sides of the rooms, tables are set up with all sorts of finger foods, some crackers, cheese and assorted fruits and meats. I grab a small plate and pile on as much as I can, avoiding the meats. I feel like a bit of a pig with all this food on my plate, but I couldn't care less what any of these old hags think. Katie can deal with it when she's Katie again. I sit down with my pile of food and soon enough the show is starting. Mum is back with me.

"Got enough there, Katie?" she says once she sees my plate. I offer her some, which she rejects.

Wow. The show is rather boring, the clothing uninteresting but the girls with them on are fit. I hadn't thought about it, but I find it enough to keep my interest.

"I have an interview with the designer. You're okay on your own?" Mum tells me when the show is over. I just nod and head back to the table for more food.

A few minutes pass and I find myself bored. With another serving of food, I decide to wander off. I go down hall after hall, finding the storage room full of clothes, a closet of cleaning supplies and an empty lounge with couches and coolers and makeup stations. It'll be perfect for waiting.

I sit down, grabbing a cooler and pulling out my tin I light up a fag. I think I deserve one after the day I've been through. This is much better though, I have my cooler, my nicotine and a bunch of fantastic cut up fruits and cheese. And trust me, it was worth coming just for the cheese.

The door opens and to be honest I'm to relaxed to care who it is.

"Hey there," the girl greets. I smile at her. Its one of the models from the show, and she is stunning. She's got long brown hair and green eyes and she's wearing clothing from the show that are really accentuating her figure.

"Sorry about intruding." I say, plopping a strawberry into my mouth. She just smiles and sits down beside me. "Fag?" I offer.

She takes one and smiles.

"I'm Sarah." She introduces herself.

"Em... Katie." I say, unsure how to introduce myself. Probably best to stick with Katie, just in case we run into Mum.

"So what did you think of the show?" she asks.

"Kind of dull to be honest." I reply, taking a chug of the cooler and pass it to her.

"I could think of something more fun to do then." Sarah smirks. I'm surprised with her blatant flirting but I don't mind one bit. She's rather fit after all, and hell, I could use a break from being completly Katie.

"Really? More fun then fags, fruit and firewater?" I reply quickly.

"Oh definitly." she smiles, bringing herself closer.

Our lips touch and I kiss her back with some force. She's on top of me, straddling me. The plate of food has fallen on the ground and the kiss tastes of smoke and strawberries. Her hands are ice cold on my face and mine are on her hips, and I'm about to pull her shirt up when my phone rings.

We stop suddenly.

"You gonna get that?" Sarah asks.

I sigh and answer it. I'm a little to distracted to understand what's going on, and Sarah is kissing me as I answer. Oh, its Katie. Oh shit.

Oh shit. Mum is looking for me. Shit. There's both cockblocks.

"I have to go. My bitch of a sister and Mum." I explain, and Sarah gives me a pout.

"I'll see you yeah." Sarah says as I'm up and out of the room.

I'm more frustrated then when I started and Mum is there impatiently tapping her foot.

"I'll drop you off at Gina's." She says and we're off. Oh right, supper at the Campbells.

"Have fun, dear" Mum shouts once I'm out of the car at the Campbell residence.

I take a big breath. The fashion show didn't turn out to be as horrible as I thought, hell, it was kind of worth it, but its left me sexually frustrated. Mum had to take forever until the fit girl decided to talk to me. I sigh and knock on the door.

"There you are love. Come in!" Gina says. "Cook is joining us today too." Great, the twat with innuendos won't help me at all.

"Mum, why do we have to have... oh she's here already." Naomi shouts from the kitchen, and glares when she sees me. Shit, why does Naomi hate me- or Katie?

My first thought is that she's rather beautiful. Stunning really. Her dress sense really isn't that horrible, in fact it makes her even more beautiful. I'm not sure how to describe it, but there's something about her that just intrigues me. Or something. Its a feeling I'm really not too sure of. There's something else too, some familiarity, as if I've seen her before but I can't remember where or when.

I'm gobsmacked.

"So Jenna tells me you've been hanging out a lot with your sister lately." Gina says as she leads me to the kitchen.

"Great, theres another bitch Fitch then?" Naomi directs to Cook, even though she knows both Gina and I can hear. Attractive but she's a bitch. Cook, is well, nice looking for a lad I guess. He's already sitting and eating some chicken fingers.

"Think Fitch two would be up for a willy-waggle?" Cook blurts out, snickering. I'm stunned but I laugh.

"Cook!" both Naomi and Gina shout, in a warning tone.

I sit down beside him, smiling.

"Sorry mate," I say smiling, "don't think she'd be up for it." Gina offers me the chicken fingers which I refuse. Then she passes me the plate of fresh vegetables. Its been two days and I've missed having fresh vegetables.

"This really are lovely, Gina," I say, complementing her gardening.

Naomi just glares at me.

"Mine... I mean, Emily has a garden, and her's aren't as nice."

"You should bring her around then, I could show her the garden. I bet Naomi would love to meet her." Gina insists.

"No Mum, I really don't need to bitches ruining my life thanks." She replies, ouch. Well, sorry then Naomi, but you've just met bitch two.

"So what's she like then, Emily?" Gina asks.

"Yeah, tell us about her tits," Cook agrees. I can't help but laugh and Naomi hits his arm. She gives me a strange look, and I realize Katie probably dosen't ever laugh with Cook. He's fantastic though, a tit but fun.

"She hates the Bristol Rovers." I say.

"I like her already." Cook responds.

"She must hate your prick of a boyfriend then," Naomi smirks.

"They haven't met actually." I respond.

"She's going to Roundview, and she plays football." I explain, and I'm not really sure what else to say.

"That's great, Naomi, you'll get to meet her then," Gina smiles. Naomi huffs back, glaring at her mum.

"I've always wanted to do twins," Cook declares.

"Not sure she'd be into that, Cook," I laugh.

"Why, she got a boyfriend? Everyone wants a shag with the Cookie Monster, single or not," he boasts.

"Yeah, that's not it." I reply, staying a bit vague.

"Nah muff munchers want me too, isn't that right, Naomeo?" Cook snorts.

At that comment, she just stops and glares at me. It's making me uncomfortable, so I put my whole concentration on eating. But, like the horny teenager I am, I can't help but taking a peek at Naomi. Shit, she's fucking beautiful. Like gorgeous really. And if that hint about her being a muff muncher is true... Though Katie might not like me shagging her arch nemesis.

With a new found confidence, I smile back at her, this half smile that Panda dubbed my sexy-wexy mating call smile. Recent studies all seem to conclude that girls love that smile. Its Naomi's turn to feel uncomfortable and she shifts her eyes to her plate.

I notice Cook observing us, his eyes going from me to Naomi.

"How was your day love?" Gina asks me, noticing the uncomfortable silence that has filled the room.

"Went to a really dull fashion show," I sputter out, forgetting that I'm Katie and Katie loves fashion show. Cook and Naomi look surprised.

"I though you loved those, dear." Gina asks.

"Yeah, they're filled with fit chicks!" Cookie puts in, "I'd definitly go, maybe pull a model or two."

"You and me both, but fucking annoying sisters get in the way."

Gina's mouth is gapping and so is Naomi's. Cooks just laughing, really loudly.

"Shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?" I'm blushing. That difinitly wasn't something Katie would say. I'm shit at this acting thing. I want to go back to being Emily.

"You should just leave." Naomi blurts out. She gets up and with a huff, leaves the kitchen.

"Thanks for supper Gina. I should probably go." I answer. I'm really confused as to why Naomi hates Katie so much, and I wish it wasn't like that.

"Are you sure? She's just being stroppy and all." Gina reassures me.

"No, its late anyways, I'll call Mum, have her pick me up."

Gina kisses me on the cheek, and I escort myself out the door. After calling Mum, I sit down on the steps in front of Naomi's house. I sigh loudly and pull out my metal tin of fags.

"Having a smoke, Katiekins?" Cook says, frightening me and breaking my deep concentration.

He sits down beside me and I offer the open tin to him.

"You got spliff in there too? I thought you didn't smoke," Cook answers, grabbing one of the fags. I'm going to need to get more soon, its nearing on empty.

"Well, it helps me to calm down," I explain, "I'm all stressed and nervous these days. Frustrated."

"Sexually?" he asks. Damn, he's good.

"Mum might of interupted me getting it on today." I say honestly. He dosen't seemed shocked at my bluntness either.

"Danny not good enough then?" He asks, "you know, I'm always there for a good time. Me, you, sideways tango." I respond with a laugh.

"What's with you Katie?" Cook asks, more seriously. "You aren't acting like a bitch or sket."

"Not sure, really." Is all I can say as I see Mum's car nearing. I finish the fag and wave him good bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I had a bit of a problem writing Cook's line, but I tried. More Naomi and Emily and someone finds out about the switch. WKB.**

Katie's POV

I woke up at Freddie's and after having a breakfast consisting of cookies from Tesco, which Panda couldn't hold down, Effy drove us and JJ home. The ride home was quiet, everyone fighting a hangover.

I change and take a well needed shower and put on my makeup, making sure to cover the bags under my eyes. They'll fade, but I don't really want Dad to see them. I put on Ems' Misfits shirt and a cute blue cardigan that has tiny little birds on it. Along with a pair of jeans and converse I'm ready to face the day.

I have lunch with Dad today, which I'm looking forward to. I found my way to the gym pretty easily and when I walk in, he's there waiting for me.

"Come on kiddo, we'll go next door." He tells me, as we're walking out.

Next to the gym is a small, welcoming restaurant with large windows showing off its clean interior. The restaurant is organic, serving little smoothies and salads and strange sandwiches without meat. Dad orders for me, which is fine, I'd have no clue what to get anyways.

"Thanks Dad," I say as he passes me a salad with assortments of vegetables.

"What you got planned, kid?" he queries.

"Nothing much, really. I'm going to hang out with Katie today. Maybe hang out with Effy after too." I answer.

"You like your sister then? You two get along well?" Dad asks, his usual smile gone.

"Yeah, she's nice. Different, but nice."

"Thats good. I always hated that you two never got to grow up together." I smile as he says this. "Looking forward to going to school with her then? It'll be something."

"Not looking forward to school at all," I answer, "but I think it'll be cool, you know, to have my sister with me in my classes and hanging with my friends and just being together."

"I'm happy to see you so accepting of this. Have you thought of telling your Mum and Katie soon?" Dad asks me, and I'm lost.

"About what?" I ask.

"Don't feel rushed, sweetie. I'll be there for you no matter what." He affirms, holding my arm and looking into my eyes, smilling reassuringly.

"Didn't bring your moped today?" he suddenly asks, not noticing the large shift in topic. What hasn't Emily told Mum and me?

"Ugh, no. Didn't feel like it, I guess." I stutter out.

"You didn't lose the keys again did you kid?" Dad laughs.

"Nope, I have them right here," I say as I jingle them in my hand, the little radish charm swinging against the three keys that have been placed on a ring. One is for the house, marked with a little pink 'H', the other I assume is orange, like the moped, and I assume its for the moped. The third key is plain and simple. I'm not sure what its for, but whatever.

"That's good, I don't want any calls at three a.m letting me know that your locked outside the house." He laughs. Three a.m, that musn't of been too pleasant.

"Yeah. So how is work?" I ask.

"Pretty good. We we're just setting up a new machine, so the lads weren't too pleased I had to leave, but you're more important than the gym." Dad confesses. My heart melts.

"Really? Thanks Dad." I get up to hug him, and he kisses my cheek.

"But unfortunatly, it work still is important, and I should get back." Dad tells me.

"Love you Dad," I say as I wave good bye. I pick up our garbage from the table, and then leave the little restaurant.

I'm meeting Emily at her house, so I walk back. She's there when I get there, waiting patiently at the door.

"How are you Katie?" I ask, smirking.

"Missing my clothes like hell." Emily responds. "How about you?"

"You have some weird ass friends." I reply, "we played Never Have I Ever. I learnt the only reason Effy plays it is to learn what she needs to do next. Like she wants to play that game and have to drink for every question."

"That's Effy for you. She tends to drag me along with her." Emily laughs.

"Yeah, I got really pissed up because of you."

"What can I say?" she asks. "Gonna open the door anytime soon?"

Oh right, I have the keys. I unlock it and we walk in.

"Did you enjoy the fashion show?" I question her.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be to be honest." Emily responds.

We're still at the door and we hear a knock. I go to open it and see its Effy. She's everywhere.

"Hey, we were just talking about you." I greet her.

"Hey Katie," she says to me, "nice shirt."

"Hey, thats one of my favorites Effs." Emily informs us.

"Hey Emily, I was hoping you'd be here." Effy says. "I'm taking my two favorite red heads out tommorow. A knees up event. Clubbing yeah."

"Can we please go correctly?" Emily pleads. "Like I go as me, and Katie as Katie."

"Fine." I agree, it'd be good to have one night off of being Emily. We move up to Emily's room and on the floor against the bed.

"What's that doing there?" Emily is pointing to the box and I swear she's blushing a bit.

"Oh, I must have pulled it out with the pyjamas and left it there, sorry." I lie, pretending its contents having been mocking me with their mystery. Emily picks up the box and stuffs it back under the bed.

"How was supper with the Campbell bitch?" I ask, desperate for a change in topic.

"Hmmm. Kind of, well weird." Emily sums it up, "why does she hate you? Naomi."

"No reason, really. We used to be friends, then we both changed and now we hate each other." I say, but Emily dosen't seem convinced.

"Right. She pretty much kicked me out of her house. Gina has a lovely garden, and she invited you- err me... Emily to come see it." I say.

"Loser." I mock her. Gardening is such an old lady thing to do. No one our age should be doing it, unless they're being paid.

"Shut it."

"What are you doing?" I glare at Effy. She's lighting up a spliff right in the middle of Emily's room.

"Emily smokes in here all the time." Effy points out. "She's fine when I do it."

"Yeah, but Emily won't be smelling it all night." I fight back. "Plus what if Dad..."

"Open a window then." Effy comments.

"And Dad dosen't really come in here. He respects my privacy." Emily says. Oh, I wish Mum would do that. She's always barging into my room whenever she pleases.

"You haven't been smoking in my room, have you?" I ask Emily.

"No, and don't worry, I've been careful not to let Mum see me when I do." Emily says, pouting a bit.

"Good, I don't want to get in trouble for things that are your fault." I say. "Your going to that party tonight right? With Danny?"

"Yeah, you better thank me," Emily bites back, stealing the spliff from Effy, "are Cook and Naomi going to be there?"

"Probably, Cook wouldn't pass up a chance to get fucked up." I tell her.

"He's great. Really hilarious," Emily replies, "Effs you would love him."

"What are you on? He's horrible," I correct her. "Don't sleep with him. Don't"

"I won't. Cross my heart." Emily snickers.

"No shagging Danny either"

"Like I would, his teams shit."

"Shallow much?" I remark, with a smirk.

"But its true."

"Better than the boyfriend you have." I smirk. I have her there.

"Yeah, I prefer Effy's stance on relationships." Emily admits, she smirks and then says, with an air of seriousness. "I had a bad relationship, I got cheated on and it ended in lies. It wasn't fun. Its best to not get attached, you know."

"Shag em and leave em" Effy cheers, raising her spliff. Its starting to stink in here, so I get up to open the window.

"Well some of us like to keep a boyfriend you know." I reply, a little shocked at how nonchalant they are on the whole one night stand thing.

"Speaking of boyfriend, you have a party to get to Ems." I remind her. "See you tomorrow."

She leaves and I'm left with Effy in Emily's room. She motions me to sit.

"So what have we got planned tonight?" I ask.

"Nothing much. Thomas is getting us into a club."

"Right, lets go then. I just need to lock up." We lock the house up, and head off in direction to this club.

"Is Freds joining us?" I ask, wondering who else will be there.

"Probably, we'll see."

We get there and Thomas is letting people in, with Panda at his side.

"Friends, go in. Freddie and JJ are already here."

We find them sitting at some couches, JJ telling Freddie some story and waving some cards. Apparently he's into magic or something and he's pretty good at it too.

They join us on the dance floor, and we're dancing to Lady Gaga. Effy finds herself some fit lad to dance with, and I catch a sad look from Freddie. There must be something going on between them, but I guess, as Emily said, Effy's stance on relationships is all about being a heartbreaker.

"Come here often?" some girl asks, as I'm on my way to order a drink.

"Sorry, what?" I ask, surprised.

"I've seen you here before," she continues, "and when your around I can't seem to think straight." She smirks, thinking she's clever with her word play.

"I'll buy you a drink," she insists.

"I'm not some lezzer freak!" I shout at her and storm away.

"Effy I'm leaving!" I shout over the music and she nods.

I leave the club and I'm relieved. That bitch thinking I'm some lesbian. Thinking Emily is a lesbian. What a bitch.

"Emily, are you okay?" someone asks. Its JJ.

"Yeah, just a bit... upset."

"You've been acting strange recently." JJ adminishes, "well, not strange, just different than normal Emily. Not bad different, well actually, normal Emily is preferable, but still Emily is Emily and you're still you even if your different, though I'm not sure that makes complete sense out loud. Maybe if-"

"JJ, its fine." I grab his hand, its reassuring. Its calming me a bit too. He smiles at me and I beam back. "Lets just go home. I'm knackered."

"Right, plus school starts again soon."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Emily's POV

Mum drops me off at mine and I'm upset to notice no one is home. I'm not sure when Katie is getting here, and she's not answering her phone either.

I sit at the steps and pull out my tin of fags to notice there's only one left. Shit. I'll need to get more, and reluctantly I take it out. I'd much rather have it later, but I'm bored and what the hell.

After Katie's I'm headed to the bus stop after stopping to get more fags from the corner store. I'm surprised to see Cook at the stop.

"Hey." I greet.

"What are you doing around here?" he asks, surprised.

"Visiting Emily." I explain.

"Who's that?" Cook asks.

"My fucking annoying sister." I smile and he laughs.

"That's my bus," he says when a bus arrives. Right.

"See you, Cook."

I get home later and after reading a bit I get ready for the party. Mum won't be home so I've decided to show off my tattoos. The bird and the flower. I'm wearing a pair of Katie's flats along with a short black skirt and a sleaveless top.

On time, Danny arrives. Right, he's picking me up for this fucking party. I might as well enjoy this shindig.

"Hey there babes." He greets me. Gross. He leans in to kiss me and I push him back, shaking my head.

"I'm not Katie," I reply, "babes."

"The twin thing, the lads love it." He just smirks. How can Katie stand him?

"Lets just get this over with, kay?" I continue.

"Nice one!" he then says, "the ink! Katie would never get anything like that!"

"Right, mind if I smoke in the car?" I ask. He's getting on my tits, and I need to calm down a bit. He dosen't say anything, so I light one up. The ride there is short and once we're out, he's at my side.

"Once Katie's back, I could hook you up with one of the lads. Johnno's single," he says once we're in the house, "and the lads love the twin thing."

"Yeah, uh no thanks." I object, "plus the Rovers suck."

He looks shocked but just laughs.

I leave him there to find some liqour.

After some rather horrible dancing and lots more alcohol, I find myself needing some fresh air, and by that I mean, a break for my spliff.

I find the back door and sit in the back garden on the porch, lighting up.

"You're her, aren't you?" Cook asks, joinging me on the porch. I pass him the spliff.

"How did you know?" I ask, confirming his suspiscions.

"The Rovers comment, absolutly right by the way" Cook explains, "the smoking mostly though."

"Katie dosen't smoke, I know." I reply, "but I'm not giving it up for her. She may have forced me to do this stupid switch thing, but I need to calm down somehow."

"Proper instructions. You know Cookie," he smirks, "but the Cookie Monster wants to know you." He waggles his eyebrows.

"Emily." I stick out my hand, and he shakes it. We're quiet, passing the spliff back and forth.

"So willy waggle, yeah?" he smirks. I turn to him and sigh.

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask, I want to get this off my chest, I've hated hiding it and he nods, "I'm gay."

"Yeah, knew that too," he smiles, "the way you were perving Naoms made it pretty obvious."

"I wasn't discrete with that at all," I sigh, "I'm losing my game."

"I could offer you some lessons," he grins widely.

"Muff muncher not cock cruncher," I grin back. "Can I ask you something?"

"Why do Katie and Naomi hate each other?" I ask.

"Shouldn't you ask them?" he retorts.

"Well, I tried asking Katie, but her answer didn't help for shit. And I can't really ask Naomi when I'm trying to be Katie." I explain.

"They used to be good mates," Cook explains, "then Katie got drunk and gave Naomi a big snog. It was hot. And Katie blamed Naomi. They had a large row about it, and never spoke through it. Now they hate each other." I sigh. This really sucks.

"Its going to suck telling her then."

"You could hide it, shag a few fit lads," he points to himself, "I've got the cure you know, its my cock." I just laugh and hit his arm.

"You could do better than her, Cook" someone points out bitterly. Naomi. And shit is she looking fit tonight.

"Enough of this solo party, lets get mental!" Cook exclaims.

"I have just the thing!" I gasp. I shuffle through my bag and pull out the little baggie. "Won this from a friend playing football" I boast.

"Fuck! That's fantastic!" Cook grabs the bag pulling out some pills and swallowing them dry. He passes the bag to Naomi and she takes two on her tongue and I pass her my drink.

"Aren't you afraid of catching my lezzer germs?" she remarks glaring. Cook laughs, probably at the irony of what we were discussing earlier. She takes it anyways and passes me the bag and drink when she's done.

I swallow whats left of the tiny pills.

"You're such a hypocrite too. Never taking drugs only to bung your morals a year later." Naomi scoffs. I'm really not sure what to say back, and for some strange reason, I'm really enjoying having her rag off Katie. Its refreshing I guess. Maybe its the drugs. I can feel them affecting me anyways.

"I wish Effy was here. She's missing out." I point out, remembering they have no idea who she is, "you'd love her Cookie!"

"I bet I would."

"Anything with tits," Naomi smiles. Its the first time I've seen a genuine smile from her, and though its small, its beautiful. She should do it all the time. Her lips look so nice. Really.

"Tits!" I giggle, for all the poetry about Naomi just can't be said, not with me so intoxicated.

"Come on ladies, party is inside we are outside, let's pull" Cookie decides.

"For tits!" I declare.

"Tits" we cheer as if its some kind of agreement. We're partying for tits. It makes perfect sense, who dosen't love them?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Lots of fun here :D Mostly Emily stuff. WKB.**

Emily's POV

I woke up the next day and to be honest I had no idea where I was. I was on some couch with an old thin blanket covering me and I assumed we were in a lounge or something. On the floor next to the sofa I found Cook. My heads buzzing just a bit, but not enough for me to hate my life.

I'm trying to think back to yesterday to see if I can find out where I am but I can't seem to remember how I got here. I remember taking the drugs with Cook and Naomi. I remember dancing with Cook and I remember stars and lights. Oh, I remember puking in a vase too. And Cook laughing at that. Me and Naomi laughing too, as if I had left a present to the host of the party. Fantastic.

I'm not dressed in my- er- Katie's clothes either. Thats not good. I'm wearing some men's tshirt thats a few sizes too big that has the Clash on it and some pokadot skirt. Shit, where did I even get these? Not to sound like Katie or anything but they seriously clash. Horrible pun, I know.

Then it hits me, like a truck, after having a few more shots we had become real shit disturbers. The terrible trio consisting of me, Naomi and Cook had run up the stairs of the house where the party had been hosted and had started destroying things, moving things, throwing stuff at each other. I'm pretty sure we had a pillow fight in the master bedroom and we had started trying on clothes that I'm assuming also belonged to the party host. That explains the shirt and skirt I guess. Cook's choice of apparell is worse though, he's wearing a floral tank top, some really tight jeans and a suit top.

"That was fuckin awesome" Cook whispers.

"Just like your choice in clothing," I snort back.

He sits up and starts rubbing his eyes and forehead, stopping to look at what he's wearing.

"Fuck..." Cook sighs, "No wonder I can't feel my cock."

I laugh and it hurts my throat and head.

"Any idea where we are?" I ask.

"Katie, this is your house." He says.

"Shit, really?" I'm shocked. The lounge didn't seem that familiar.

"Morning Emily, morning James," Mum greets us from the hall. Shit, she's still here. We both grunt hello back.

"I'm leaving you the car, Katie. I've left the shopping list for Tesco on the kitchen table and my card. I'll be back from work late, so there's twenty quid for supper too." She shouts as she's out the door.

"Shit, I don't know how to drive Cook!" I exclaim once I know Mum is gone.

"Calm down Emilio!" Cook retorts. "We have the house to ourselves, whadya say?" he waggles his eyebrows.

"Maybe if you had tits," I smirk, "oh dear god no! You'd look rediculous."

"My pants!" Cook shouts, pointing to the arm chair where his pants are sitting. "Fuck yes! I can get out of these horrid things." Without any warning he rips off his pants and puts the other ones on. "Now I just need to get rid of this girly top." He takes that off too, leaving him topless, though he puts the suit top back on.

"I'll trade you," I offer, "this skirt is a size too small, I'm gonna see what I can get from Katie's closet." I decide, and after I'll give Cook the Clash shirt.

I run upstairs to Katie's and I'm thumbing through her clothing, wearing only my panties and bra. I hear a knock on the door. "One sec," I shout out to Cook while putting on a pink dress and tights. "you can come in."

He walks in, and starts looking around Katie's room. I'm fixing my makeup and then we can head down for breakfast.

"Holy shit, hot ink!" he says, pointing to the tattoo on my shoulder. "You definitly aren't Katie at all." I smile at the compliment.

"Right, I think we have eggs. We could try making pancakes?" I offer. "I'm shit at this stuff though. Making food."

I look a recipe up on my phone and we try to follow the recipe but it dosen't go over too well. We end up covering the pancakes with whatever else we can find, some cut up strawberries, yogurt and chocolate chips that we melted in the microwave.

"This taste like shit." Cook decides, topping his pancakes off with more chocolate.

"I do football, not cooking." I say. "Your name is Cook, you should be a fine cook!" I point out.

"That's not even clever. Your trying too hard." Cook answers, smirking.

"Like I said, I'm losing my game." I smile back.

"Right, lets try this driving thing, yeah?" I say, grabbing the list and money Mum gave me. "I can drive a moped, driving a car can't be that different, right?"

"I'll show ya" he says.

We get into the car, and Cook gives me some simple instructions. I press down the clutch and suddenly the car lurches. I freak out and stamp on the break, though Cook has the emergency break in his hand.

"Shit" I whisper. We were really close to hitting the house. "Shit."

"Lets try again." Cook coaxes.

Tesco isn't too far, but it takes us longer than it should to get there. I'm pretty sure walking would have been faster. I stalled a shit ton of times, almost ran a light, had a bunch of people flip me the bird, to which Cook responded by cussing right back but we made it there in one piece, which was a big relief.

"You fuckin suck at this," Cook says, getting out. "But you didn't do bad for your first time."

"Thanks Cook," I reply sarcastically, "you really know how to make a girl feel good."

"Hell yeah," and he waggles his eyebrows again accompanyed by a toothy grin.

We're walking through Tesco and our first goal is eggs. We used the last few making nasty pancakes, and after that we're getting milk and cheese. Cooks riding the grocery cart through the aisles, as I'm picking things up and chucking them in. The system seems pretty efficient and we're in the queue waiting when a familiar voice interupts our reading of Heat. What else are we supposed to do while waiting to pay, okay?

"Hey Cook. Hey Katie." Gina greets us.

"Gina!" Cook shouts.

"Oh hi." I say.

"Naomi around here too?" Cook asks.

"Naomi? My stroppy, sarcastic little daughter?" Gina asks, "nope. Grocery shopping is too plebian a task for her." She giggles and Cook laughs.

"How was the party yesterday?" she asks.

"Not bad. Crashed at Katie's." He answers.

"I was wondering why you didn't come home yesterday." Ah, so Cook does live with the Campbells then.

"So what are your plans for today, Katie?" Gina directs the question to me.

"Nothing much. Probably a kip and then I'm off to see my sister again." I answer.

"You really should invite her around. I'd love to meet her," she replies.

"She's fucking ace, Gina." Cook adds in.

"Oh so Cook's met her but I haven't?" Gina pouts and then laughs. We join in.

"I'll get Cook to send you a text or something, and she can come over some time, have supper with us." Gina offers. "Anyways, it was nice seeing you two." She waves us good bye and after bagging the food we leave Tesco. Cook drives this time, after I insist I've had enough of it.

He helps me with the bags and once everything is put away, he's leaving. He says he shoud go home, got stuff to do with Naomi anyways.

"Thanks so much," I tell him sincerly, "for the.. you know." I'm referring to last night and how he listened and was just there for me. That stuff.

"Yeah, no problem, little muff muncher."

I'm feeling much better after a nap. I head out to the bus stop, grabbing the money Mum left, it'll help pay for drinks. I'm late anyways, so there isn't really time to stop for supper, just a quick peanut butter sandwich, yogurt and banana. I have a text from Katie telling me to hurry up.

I get inside, and I see the whole group sitting at the couches in the corner of the club. Katie signals me over.

"Hey guys, this is my sister, Katie," she introduces me. The gang is gobsmacked, other than Effy and Panda who have already met both of us.

"Hi," I greet them, "can I talk to you in private?" I ask her. She gets up and we head to the loo.

"Come on, we're switching." I say as I'm taking off my top.

"Mum didn't see that, did she?" Katie asks, pointing to the bird. I shake my head.

"I learnt how to drive today." I grin.

"Oh God. You didn't break anything did you?" Katie asks as she's passing me her- my top. Its my Vive le Rock shirt dress.

"Nope, Cook was a surprisingly good teacher." I explain.

She sighs, and starts applying her makeup, while I'm tying up my converse. I missed them, wearing heels was not fun. Effy walks in.

"Finally, my twins are themselves again." She smirks.

"Yeah, nice seeing you too, Effs." I say, "how was working with Katie?"

"Fine." She answers. Katie hands me the bow that was in her hair, and we're done. Katie is Katie again and I'm me. We both sigh. A night off is just what we needed.

"Now, let's introduce you proper, yeah" I say.

The three of us make our way out of the loo and back to the couches.

"Sorry about that," I say, "but yeah, this is Katie." Freddie waves and JJ smiles.

"This is Freddie and JJ," I introduce them, "Panda, who you've met, and Thomas."

"Hi Katie," Thomas greets.

"Oh, Mum gave me money. For food," I tell Katie, "and for drinks." I smirk.

"Brill." Katie agrees. Katie sits down beside Freddie and they start talking and I turn to Effy.

"Let's get us some drinks then, on my Mum." I tell her.

We're at the bar ordering shots when Cook makes his way over to us. I'm surprised and pleased to see him here at this club.

"Hey Fitch," he greets, unsure which one I am. He sees the tattoo on my shoulder and corrects himself, "Emilio! Fancy seeing you here."

"Hi Cook," I smile, "Join us for shots?"

"Sure I'll get Naoms. She's love to meet you," he winks.

"Who was that?" Effy asks, smirking. She's checking him out, isn't she?

"Cook. A not friend of Katie's." I explain. "We bonded. Shared my prize that you gave me."

Our shots are ready and Naomi and Cook are back.

"Naomeo this is Emily. Katie's lil sis." Cook introduces us. I'm smiling, mostly because of how hilarious I find the situation to be but also because Naomi is just as beautiful as ever. Her hair is tousled and curled today which is lovely. Effy interupts my ogling by coughing. Oh right.

"Right, Cook, _Naomi,_" I say her name, my voice husky, "this is Effy. And these are our shots."

There's eight shots, which we had meant to bring back to our friends, but sharing them with Cook and Naomi is much better. Naomi's eyes seem to light up a bit, before returning to a scowl.

"So I'm guessing the bitch is also here then," Naomi scoffs. I motion over to my shoulder where Katie is sitting. "You've met Cook before then?" Implying Cook and I had sex, are we Naomi?

"Not like that," I respond, "he's _really _not my type."

"Her type has titties." Cook declares, laughing. I hit him playfully on the arm.

"You're more her type than Cook," Effy says, "actually, any girl is Ems' type."

"Thanks Effs," I glare back at her. Cook shouts and laughs.

"I'm sure Katie must _love _having a lezzer twin." Naomi scoffs. My face falls. I still haven't told Katie. Effy's hand is on my shoulder and Naomi notices how silent I've gone.

"Sorry, I'm such a tit," she replies softly, "sore topic, I'm guessing?"

"Haven't told her yet." Is all I say.

"Come on gals. Lets not make this a pity party," Cook shouts, pushing shots into our hands.

"Cheers!" he shouts, and we all take our shots together. And again.

Cook drags the three of us out to the dance floor and we're flailing about, trying to dance. Being drunk may make you feel graceful, but trust me, you usually end up looking like someone having a seizure.

We take a break to sit down, exhausted and tired. Its just me and Naomi, I'm not sure where everyone else has fucked off to.

"Katie told me you're going to Roundview." I say, trying to get some sort of conversation going.

"Yeah," Naomi answers, "what else has she said about me?"

"Nothing much actually. Its hard to get a word out of her that dosen't involve fashion," I laugh.

"Planning to tell everyone you're gay, any time soon?" she then asks, out of no where.

"Actually, everyone knows. Other than Katie and Mum." I explain. "Its kind of messed up. I came out to everyone like a year or so ago, had a girlfriend and everything, which ended with her cheating. A lot. And suddenly, bam, I have a sister and mother and I'm in the closet again. And I'm pretty sure they're both homophobic."

Naomi dosen't say anything, just gives me a small smile and puts her hand on my knee. I sigh. I hadn't meant to let my feelings out like that.

"Come on, as Cook said, lets have fun. Dance and drugs, yeah?" Naomi offers, getting up and pulling me up with her.

We're dancing and I'm getting really hot and flustered. We're really close together, her thighs are rubbing against mine and I can't stop glancing at her lips. She's looking at mine, and I lick my lips. I can't help it as I lean in and kiss her. Its poweful and it starts of small and grows. She opens her mouth letting our tongues touch. We seperate, beathing heavy and she leans back kissing me again. And then she stops suddenly, opens her eyes wide and runs off towards the door. I'm confused.

"Naomi! Naomi! Wait up." I shout after her. We make it outside, into the quiet and empty street.

"I'm not gay!" Naomi shouts at me.

"I'm sorry. I.. I just..." I'm not sure what to say. I'm really not sorry we kissed. It was lovely. Best kiss ever by far.

"This is your fault! Not mine! I'm not doing this again!" Naomi shouts. I'm lost.

"Naomi. I did it. I'm sorry I read the signals wrong. What's wrong?" I say calmly. I grab her hands. "Please..."

She takes a few breaths to calm herself. She looks me in the eyes and examines me.

"Sorry. I paniced. Its just Katie..." she mumbles.

"Keep going. I'm here for you." I say suddenly, surprising myself. I've never comforted someone like this, certainly when I've known them for less than a week.

"You don't know me," she argues.

"It dosen't hurt to get to know each other, we'll be going to the same college for the next two years," I tell her.

"Its just..." Naomi starts.

"What the fuck was that?" Katie shouts. She's interupting this beautiful moment. "What are you doing kissing my sister, slag? She just pounced on you didn't she, Ems?"

"Katie," I warn her, but she just continues.

"Stupid lezzer bitch. Its gross really."

"Katie just leave it." I shout at her. Naomi remainds quiet, watching us.

"Naomi's like that Ems. Kissing girls. So like her." Katie insists.

"I kissed her!" I shout, breaking Katie's arguements. "I kissed her! I felt like kissing someone okay?! I wanted to kiss Naomi!"

Katie shuts right up. I've had enough of this. I'm leaving. Going home. My actual home with Dad. This twin switch is over.

Katie's POV

I've had a rubbish day. It's made worse when Ems just came out and said she wanted to kiss that bitch. I'm left here, in the middle of an empty street, with that blonde smirking as she's walking back in the club. Emily's fuck off to who knows where. This day has been shit. Let me recap for you:

I'm not sure what possessed me to, but early this afternoon I thought it would be a great idea to try riding Emily's moped. So I grabbed the little orange key and started the thing up. I started slow, you know, to get the feel of the thing but of course, I lost control and ran it into a lightpost.

It took me an hour to find someone who could fix it up last minute and right away. The purse I wanted to buy. Well I can't anymore. The stupid orange moped wouldn't start, so I had to drag it all the way and I didn't trust myself to drive it back either, so I had to drag it both ways. And no fucking purse either. I was saving up for it. No one needs to know though. Stupid moped. I blame it for that problem.

And then, I realized I had left the keys at the repair store so I couldn't even get back inside the house because Dad had left for work ten minutes before I got back. So I walked all the way back, fortunatly without the moped.

The guy at the store was a complete creep and stared at my tits, chatting me up like I was some totty or something. Fuck off loser. He wouldn't even give me a discount. You can stare at my tits and give me a discount, but no. Nope.

So I left the repair store, clearly angry holding Emily's fucking keys with the fucking radish charm. Who has a radish charm anyways?

Of course, and idea hits me on the way home and I feel like a fucking genius. It makes me feel better for all of ten minutes. The keys in my hand, right, there's that mystery key on the ring and there's a mystery box up in Emily's room, right? Catch my drift there. The key must be for the box. The logic stands right.

Of course I'm right too, you know. I'm always right. I kind of wish I wasn't then, but I was right. The key was definitly for the box. And you know what I found in that fucking box? Fannies! What kind of girl has a box of fannies in a box under lock and key hidden under her bed? A fucking lesbian. My twin sister is NOT a lesbian, okay?

No she can't be. We're like genetically identical. She can't be. I'm straight as a ruler. She is too. Fuck. I'm too shocked to do anything with the box, so I just left it on the bed, wide open. Effy picked me up for the club, and I decided just to ignore the fucking box. It was a phase, or just Emily being stupid.

The club started off as fun. We met Freddie and JJ there and Thomas and Panda joined us some time later. We had drinks and danced and chatted and relaxed. Whatever.

When Emily got here we switched and everything was fine. Unhappily, I noticed Cook and Campbell here, but I ignored them. Its not like they'd walk over here anyways, they don't know Ems' friends. That was my logic. Plus I was busy flirting with Freddie, he's cute. To be honest, I forgot about the two twats pretty quickly.

Effy and Ems walked off to get shots, and I thought to myself that I'd be a good sister and let them bond alone together. They are best friends and they probably wanted to hang out together for a bit right? They didn't come back for a while, but that didn't bother me. We danced and took shots. That's when I noticed Effy dancing pretty closely to some guy with Ems no where near by. The guy happened to be Cook too, which didn't make things any better. He's a prick.

So, like a good sister, I searched for my younger twin and hey, I find her kissing some bitch. Not just any bitch, Naomi fucking Campbell. What the flying fuck.

So, yeah, this day complete rubish.

I chased after them of course, when I saw them run out the club. I founnd them holding hands, Emily with a pleading look and Naomi looking uncertain. Both of them were quiet, and I couldn't contain my anger. My sister is not some lezza. No. Naomi is not going to do this to her. No.

She wanted to kiss Naomi. Thats not right. I can't believe this. Emily is not gay.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Emily really dosen't like the Bristol Rovers, and after this chapter I'm pretty sure she's going to hate them even more. Thank you so much to the people who have been reviewing and following and stuff. Hope you guys enjoy this bit. WKB. :D**

Emily's POV

When I got home I found my box sprawled open on my bed, the key still in the lock. I have to admit, this probably wasn't the best way to come out to Katie, but its her own fault. Well, maybe not so much. She had to be me for a week, there must of been hints. The box and well kissing Naomi must have confirmed it for her.

Kissing Naomi was wonderful. She may have regretted it or panicked or whatever but I definitly would do it again. 10/10 would recommend material, right there.

I was just so frustrated when I got home all I wanted to do was get in my bed and sleep. And stay there as all my problems fly away by themselves. Foolish thinking but I was upset and angry. I pushed- well more like threw the box on the ground, sending the cutouts and magazine pages flying and they scattered all over the carpet floor. I'll pick them up later. I did exactly what I wanted to do, sleep.

I woke up later than usual and stayed in bed reading for a while. I was pretty much just being grumpy. I've finally gotten out and after taking a shower I'm stiting with Dad, who has today off. Its Sunday after all.

"Wanna pass the ball around Dad?" I ask him, happy to just be with him.

"Sure kid," he agrees, grabbing the ball off the kitchen table. It probably shouldn't be there, but neither of us care. Dad's not like Mum at all, and I'm happy to be home with him. Mum was too high strung and picky.

"You'll need a lot of practice if you want to make the Roundview team," Dad laughs, "your game last time we played was awful." Oh, Katie must have tried to play with him. Funny.

"Hey!" I shout, kicking the ball straight to hit his shoulder. Its not a poweful kick, but it hits where I aim.

"Manners, kiddo! Trying to kill your old man?" he snorts, grinning and kicking the ball back to me. "Your aim improved from last time though."

I laugh and kick the ball back. We spend a good time kicking the ball back and forth, then switch playing goalie. Its enough to make me need a shower afterwards.

After the second shower of the day, I'm checking my phone and I notice Katie has texted me again. I don't really feel like talking to her at all, and I've been screening her calls since late last night. She's texting me, begging me to talk or go out or text her back, but I don't feel like confronting my fears. She might reject me. I am her blood sister, but we haven't known each other long enough to be really siblings. Not really. Friends maybe, but not sisters.

So yeah, I've been ignoring her.

"Dad," I shout, as I'm leaving the house, putting on my helmet. "I'm going to the lake, kay?"

Its a fairly nice day for late August, and with school starting up soon I've decided to take the day to enjoy the last bits of summer. The lake is really a lovely place, I found it once and I come here when I have problems or just want an escape. Its really beautiful and always empty. Today is no different, though the water is to cold to swim in. Instead I sit for a while, smoking while dipping my toes in the ice cold water. I've got a sandwich in my pack too and my book and that's all I've got planned for today really. Just me and myself till evening.

Monday rolls around unfortunatly and I have work with Effy. I had my day to recuperate and I think talking with Effy will do me some good. So when I get there at 11 in the morning she greets me with a unlike Effy hug. Well, maybe not a hug, but holding my shoulders and looking right into my eyes. Into me. Kind of weird, but sweet.

"It didn't go well, did it?" she asks quietly.

"Not sure. Not really. I've been ignoring it." I answer.

"If you keep your eyes closed long enough, you'll see light." Effy advises. Its vague and somehow beautiful. Its Effy's way of comforting, and I smile. It works, I guess.

We've started making muffins and serving the early lunch goers, when she asks me when I plan to face Katie.

"Do I have to?" I ask her pitifully.

"Probably." She says, "and sooner than you were hoping for I think."

I sigh, until I realize sooner is very much sooner than I thought as Katie is in the door with her fucking boyfriend. Shit.

"Would I be considered a coward if I ran and hid in the loo?" I whisper to Effy.

"Probably," she responds with a small smile.

"Emily, I've been ringing you loads," Katie smiles, "you know Danny, he plays for the Bristols Rovers." She directs this to Effy. I sigh and Effy whispers a cuss.

"Nice one. Tasty." Danny smirks, staring right at Effy's tits. "Cool tits. Fuckin perky."

"Sorry?!" Effy asks, stunned. I'm just as stunned. What a slimy twat.

"Nice knockers, babe." He repeats.

"He dosen't mean it, do you babes?" Katie asks, smiling up at him.

"Fuckin right I do." He laughs.

"Fuck, is there a reason you're here? Other than to oggle my best friend's tits?" I ask, my patience running out.

"Don't worry babes, yours are just as nice," Danny smirks, looking at mine.

"Yeah so not interested." I scoff, "Katie?"

"Right, Danny, can you give us a minute?" Katie asks him. He stalks off, still watching us.

"Please, Emily. You haven't answered my texts or anything." she pleads.

"Fine then, say what you need to say then," I tell her. Behind the bar, where we're standing, out of Katie's view, Effy places her hand on mine. Its a small comfort. Katie remains silent, pondering over what to say.

"We have work, you know." Effy speaks up. "The lunch rush will be soon."

"Please Ems. I'm sorry I overreacted. Will you please come to lunch with me on Thursday? We can discuss this proper?" she asks. I look at her, thinking it over. "I want us to be sisters. Please? Before college starts." She continues.

"Fine, Thursday. Whatever."

"Brill, I'll text you the details. Come on, Danny." she calls over to him and they kiss, somewhat disgustingly before leaving the cafe. I sigh and look at Effy.

"You have much better taste in men than her." Effy says. "With you being a lesbian, that's weird isn't it?" I laugh and she joins in.

"Though, he was right, you do have, how did he put it," I take a break, as if thinking over it, "oh right, perky knockers." I'm laughing away and she takes this moment to grab a cup of flour that was sitting behind us and dumps the flour over my head. Of course, I'm no doormat. I'm not going to let that slide, and so I grab an egg and chuck it right at her chest. My aim is perfect as ever.

"Now, that," I say pointing, "really brings out your cool tits."

"Oh you're too sweet," Effy replies, dumping the sugar on me.

"Oh, hi Katie, I didn't know you worked here." We're interupted by Gina. I'm blushing and Effy is completly straight faced.

"No, sorry." I respond. "I mean, I'm not Katie. She just left. Emily. I'm Emily."

"Oh, how nice to finally meet you." Gina smiles. "I'm Naomi's mum. One of Katie's friends."

"Oh they've met," Effy smirks. I slap her on the arm.

"Katie tells me you love to garden." Gina explains, and Effy tries to cover a laugh, I slap her again "you should come over for supper sometime. Meet Naomi and Cook, see the garden. Friday sound okay? Before College starts up. Katie'll come. You come too, love." She points to Effy.

"Sure, sounds, uh great." I respond, "this is Effy, by the way."

"Nice to meet you love, see you both Friday."

"Shit that was weird," I admit, after she's ordered her food and gone.

"Two dates in one week? Aren't you popular," Effy smirks.

"Come on then, you, me and that spliff I know you have in your pocket." I say, pulling her outside with me.

The rest of work is pretty dull and I drop her off at home, giving her a ride on my moped. I make it home for a very late super, and I join Dad to watch telly.

Katie's POV

Thursday rolls around soon enough. I fortunatly got Emily to agree with this lunch date and I have the perfect plan. Emily is just confused. Growing up with Dad and playing football have made her confused, but I have the perfect lad for Emily to date. He's fit and he plays for the Bristol Rovers with Danny. I got him to talk to Johnny about it and I mean, Johnny's seen me, of course he'd want to date my twin sister. And she loves football, so she'll love him.

I've been relieved to go home, I've missed Mum, which is surprising. I was happy not to miss our shopping trip we had planned for Tuesday and and the fashion show that was on Wednesday. Which went a bit weird to be honest. One of the models started speaking with me, which was cool, but she was winking and mentioning last Thursday and doing a repeat. I was a bit confused.

Right, where was I? Thursday. So Danny and Johnny picked me up and we drove to the restaurant. I'm happy to see Emily all ready there. The restarant isn't too fancy, just a little Italian place sort of in between Mum and Dad's. I thought it would be perfect for this date. When we get there I'm happy to see her little orange moped parked by the restaurant. Ems is here early, which is fantastic, but it also means the ugly little scooter is working.

I'm not impressed when I first see her. She dosen't try to dress up or look nice at all. She's wearing her fucking converse again and some plaid shirt with a skull patterned scarf. This is a date, for Christ's sake! Okay, well maybe I didn't tell her that exactly, but still.

"Emily!" I exclaim and I run over and give her a hug. She dosen't really hug back, but whatever.

"Emily, this is Johnny. Isn't he fit?" I introduce them. She dosen't look happy at all as she notices Johnny and Danny behind me.

"I thought we were going to talk," Emily mumbles.

"We are, come one then. Sit back down." I say, and she does as I say.

"So Ems, you've met Danny, yeah? This is Johnny, he plays for the Rovers too," I keep talking.

"Nice one," Johnny smiles.

"Right. But, I'm serious Katie. We need to actually talk about this," she repeats. I'm fixing your little problem Ems, can't you see that?

"Danny said I could get you some tickets for their next game," I announce, "right babes?" I smile to Danny.

"Yeah, sure babes. And bring along that other friend of yours. Perky tits," he smiles.

"You could join us in the locker rooms after, right babe?" Johnny asks.

"Nice one, Johnno," Danny agrees.

"They're joking." I say. I don't want to overwhelm her after all. "Mum's already met Danny and Johnny. She thinks they're real nice. She even went to one of their games."

"Katie, you aren't listening to me at all." Emily argues. Whats her problem? Johnny is fit. He plays football and Emily loves football, they should be getting along.

"Their games are fantastic Ems. You'd love it." I tell her. I've seen them, sure their dull, but Emily would probably like them. Maybe.

"No, Katie. I wouldn't. Okay?" Emily exclaims, interupting me. "I think the Bristol Rovers suck."

"You ain't serious doll?" Johnny asks, not believing her.

"Yeah, yeah I am." Emily nods and she's glaring at him.

"That's hot. I love when girls are into football." Johnny exclaims.

"It means their so much better in the sack!" Danny agrees.

"Nice one!" Johnny nods.

"No. I'm pretty sure I could play better than you drunk as a skunk and high as a kite." Emily snorts.

Perfectly on time, the waiter arives to take our orders. We place our orders and the waiter serves us some wine. Its verging on awkward now. Emily's just glaring now.

"So college in a few days." I say, not sure where I'm going with this. Emily just sighs.

"Look Katie, I'm sorry you found the box," Emily starts, but I interupt her.

"What box? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you do Katie. Don't be an idiot," she retorts bitterly.

"I hear they have really good breadsticks here," I say, trying to shirt topics. Danny and Johnny are being no help at all, discussing practices or something.

"Yes you do Katie. You opened it." Emily exclaims.

"Opened what babe?" Johnny asks. Oh, now he listens.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I repeat.

"Yes, you fucking do Katie." Emily retorts, louder this time. People are staring now. "The fucking box with the fucking fannies, okay?" She takes a breath, but I don't think she's done. "You know, the one you opened. The day I kissed Naomi. My box full of my porn in my room."

"Nice one!" Danny shouts.

"Shut up babe, would you?" I hiss at him.

"That is so hot." Johnny mumbles.

"What were you even trying to do here Katie?" Emily asks, suddenly, gesturing at the table. At this date.

"I was being a good sister, setting you up with my boyfriend's fit friend," I say. Its the truth.

"I'm not interested," she replies.

"You aren't even trying," I plead her.

"First off Katie, I'm not interested in relationships at the moment. Second, I would never date someone who plays for the Bristol Rovers. Thirdly and most importantly, I'm gay!" the last one she practically shouts, gaining the attention of the couple sitting near us who are now gapping at us.

"Don't be stupid Ems." I answer back. "Just because you grew up with Dad and like football dosen't make you gay Ems. Just because you've never had a boyfriend dosen't make you gay."

"Of course not Katie." She replies, and just when I think I finally have her understanding me she continues.

"I'm gay because I like girls!" she comments.

"Not gay, stupid." I retort.

"Katie, I've been out for years before you came back into my life. Ask Dad, ask Effy, I'm gay as the day is long. You've seen my box, you've seen my room. I've probably had more girls than this fucking twat," she motions toward Danny. "I'm gay."

"No." That's all I can say.

"Fuck off then. I don't care anymore. If you can't accept me, well then just..." her voice is starting to crack and her eyes are watering up. She's standing now, avoiding eye contact. I can tell she dosen't like crying in front of people so she turns it straight into a glare. "Just fuck off!"

The whole restaurant is quiet now as she storms out. I'm gobsmacked. I sit for a minute before it registers in my mind and I get right up to chase after her.

"Emily, come back! Emily, please!" I'm shouting to no one now. Her little moped is gone and I'm not sure which direction. Fuck. I pull out my phone and try to call but no one answers. I try texting.

"Effy!" I shout into the phone, when she answers her's. Glad someone answers.

"Hi Katie," she greets.

"Listen, I've been really horrible. I don't know where Emily's gone," I confess. I'm not sure how to explain it.

"I'm guessing she came out to you then?" Effy asks.

"What? She's not..." I try to say, but I stop myself.

"Give her some time, Katie." Effy suggests.

"But she's..." I mumble.

"Its hard on her too." Effy says and then hangs up without a good bye.

What the fuck am I supposed to do now?


	13. Chapter 13

Emily's POV

I drove as fast as I could away from the shitty little restaurant. I don't really know what I expected and I was truly hoping Katie and I could have discussed this but instead she pulls this shit. I hate when people cry and I hate it even more when I cry. I'm not really sure how to deal with such strong emotions and certainly not in front of people. It was too much, it wasn't just that, it was pure rage and confusion. I shouldn't have to deal with coming out again. And I'm pretty sure it'll be even worse with Mum.

So I booked it out of there as fast as I could, before Katie could try and make it worse by following me. I needed a place to hide for a while. And I see the perfect place, a empty looking bookstore. I'm going really fast and I stop so quickly that I fall off the moped and land on the pavement. It hurts like hell but the moped is okay. I pick it up and park it, hiden from the street view so that Katie won't see it if her and Danny drive past. Walking hurts a bit after the fall but I'm in too much of a hurry to care as I walk in the bookstore.

Its a lovely place and being here just has a nice calming affect. My tears have stopped, but I'm sure I look horrible, ripped shirt, messy hair and raccoon eyes from my mascara. The bookstore is larger than it looks, with two floors, a nice open lounge on the second floor with bean bag chairs and some bookshelves. After finding the book I was looking I make my way upstairs and sit on one of the blue bean chairs in a small nook between two shelves.

Its childish I know, but I've picked _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, _which I'll have you know is one of my favorite books. Dad used to read it to me when I had nightmares as a kid, and its become a safety blanket of sorts. I'm at the part where the Cheshire Cat is giving Alice instructions to the Mad Hatter's house when I'm interupted from my reading.

"_Alice In Wonderland? _Isn't that a little above your reading level, Katie?" a sarcastic voice asks. Its Naomi.

"Don't be a bitch" I glare at her, though its probably the least threatening thing ever. If anything its pathetic.

"I'm uh..." she says, unsure of herself, "I'm sorry."

"Why the fuck are you here anyways? Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" I exclaim, and the tears are coming back again. The two people I'd least like to cry in front of. This is fan-bloody-tastic.

"I'm sorry," Naomi says more sincerly this time. "I uh work here." Oh, right. I look up at her, and even with all these emotions running around I'm blown away by how carelessly beautiful she looks. And the usual sarcasm and apathy makes her even more beautiful. Its not until I notice her looking at me expectingly that I realize I've been staring.

"Sorry." I blush, trying to hide my face.

"Are you okay?" she's asking.

"Yeah, just, yeah," I mutter.

"Are you sure, because you look like you've been beat up," she scoffs. "Sorry, I mean, you're bleeding."

"What?" I ask, pure confusion. I look down to realize my legs being cut up. "Oh, shit. Fuck!" I shout, as I finally feel the pain. I must have been to occupied with my emotions to realize. I put my hands on my knees which only makes it feel worse. My hands come back covered in red. Shit.

"You're very red." She says as she lightly touches my hair, "come on. I'll help you up and clean you up." Naomi says as she offers her hand. I accept it and its very nice. None of that cliche stuff, just soft and comforting. Nice.

"There's plasters down in the storage." Naomi tells me as she wraps her arm around my waist and lifts my other arm over her shoulder.

"Is she okay, love?" an older man asks. He's small with tiny wire frame glasses and white hair matching his white beard.

"Yeah, Mr Wilson. I'll just fix her up, yeah." Naomi says to the man. "He's my neighbour, happens to own this store. Gave me a job here a year ago," she smiles, explaining it.

"That's cool." I smile back. I may be in pain, but her smile makes me smile. "Thanks for, you know, mothering me."

"No problem. So how'd this happen?" she asks. "Sit here." Naomi directs me to a desk that's rather empty in the back storage room. There's shelves of boxes and Naomi reaches up to grab a kit placed on a higher shelf. This gives me a great opportunity to look at her very nice long legs and her fit arse. _She asked you a question, stop perving! _I remind myself. Oh right.

"Oh, a tumble. I was driving too fast. My moped that is." I'm doing a horrible job of explaining.

"I mean your eyes. You've been crying." She replies quietly. I almost can't hear her. Its like she dosen't want to show that she cares.

"Oh right." I say, going quiet. We both remain quiet as she pours rubbing alcohol carefully on my knee. Fuck. I hiss. It stings.

"Um, I was running away." I stop as she does the same to my other knee.

"And you plan to what? Live in a bookstore?" she scoffs.

"No! It just looked like a nice place to hide. You know, an escape for a while." I explain.

"What were you running from then?" Naomi asks. She's cleaning my legs with a clothe and her smooth finger brush against my leg, causing a shiver to run up them. My heart starts beating a little faster, and I take a breath to calm it down.

"Fucking Katie," I answer with dislike.

"What'd the bitch do this time?" Naomi asks.

"Long story." I respond.

"Go on then," Naomi urges. She's done cleaning my legs and she's placing plasters on them.

"Right. Okay. So, um, a few days ago..." I start, "you were there, the day at the club. Well, it started before then. We did this twin switch right. Her as me, me as her, right? She wanted to get to know Dad."

"Was that you at the party then? That Friday, with the drugs?" she interupts. "Sorry, go on."

"Yeah, it was. But anyways. She found my uh..." I don't want to tell Naomi about the box and its contents. I don't really want to sound like a perv. A perv who still hasn't cleaned up the cut outs and pages. They're still scattered on the floor in my room, and I've left them as if to declare anyone coming in that I am infact a flaming lesbian.

"Your uh?" she echoes.

"Right, my journal." I cover, "with all my gay confessions and what not. She found it. The day we went to the club. And she saw us kissing." She shifts uncomfortably at that comment. "Sorry about that, by the way. Anyways, today she took me to lunch. I thought we'd be able to talk about it, but instead she decides to make it a double date with some jerk who plays for the Bristol Rovers. Some jerk guy!"

Naomi just laughs.

"What!? The Bristol Rovers, Jesus Christ!" I exclaim, waving my hands. "The Bristol Rovers suck! She hasn't been listening to anything! I shouldn't even care! I've known her for like two months! She can just fuck off!"

"Calm down, Ems." Naomi shushes me. I'm speechless. I'm pretty sure its the first time she has said my name. "She's probably just in denial. She'll get over it. And if she can't then she dosen't matter."

"Like Dr Seuss says?" I ask, smiling. She gives me a confused look.

"_Those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind._" I quote.

"Yeah, exactly like that." Naomi agrees.

"You don't mind then?" I ask her, uncertain with what she'll say.

"Couldn't care less. You're you whether you like fanny or cock. And you, well, I've known you for only for a week or so, but you seem generally ace," Naomi confesses.

"We're friends then?" I ask her.

"Yeah, of course." She nods.

"Thanks Naomi." I nod back, "for you know, cleaning me up, listening. All that."

"Not really my kind of thing, to be honest. I prefer being cold and bitchy," she retorts, as if she's unable to accept my thanks, "but for you, yeah. No problem." Relief.

"I'll see you, yeah," I say.

"Yeah. Friday. Apparently my mum invited you and darling Katie over. And what's-her-face. Your friend."

"Oh, right. Maybe." I reply.

"You're coming Fitch. No way are you leaving me with Katie for an evening," Naomi retorts.

"Do I have to?" I whine.

"Don't whinge about it. I have to suffer, so do you." Naomi smiles.

"Fine, whatever you say Mum." I stick out my tongue. She scowls.

"See you then. Drive safe."

"Yup. Thanks again." I say as I'm out the door. Its much later now and to be honest I'm starving. I missed lunch and my phone tells me its four. I have a shit load of messages from Katie and one from Effy. A few missed calls too.

I check Effy's first.

_Give her a few days. See you friday at 6 -Efx_

I send her a quick reply, a thanks and see you then. Next are Katie's twenty. They're all pretty much the same, just asking me where I am and to call her. There's one sorry.

Its time to go home though, I'm starving and I want to be home. I start up the moped, no problem. Driving this time is actually relaxing. I make it home and take of the helmet.

"There you are sweetie!" Dad shouts pulling me into a hug. "Are you okay?" He asks after our hug.

"Yeah, Dad. Long day, you know." I sigh, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"Katie called saying you disappeared. Something about a date gone horribly wrong." Dad explains.

"Yeah, I sort of came out to her. Well, yeah." I nod.

"I'm guessing it went arse over tit?" he asks.

"Kind of yeah. I think she's still in denial," I reply, sighing again. He pulls me into another hug.

"I love you kid."

"I love you too Dad." I smile.

"Now, come on. Let's get you some soup and you can tell me about this disaster of a day."

Katie's POV

Well that sucked. I completly forgot Emily hated the Bristol Rovers. Oops. She won't talk to me again and she's being emotional. Effy told me to give her some space but I haven't heard from her in a few days.

Gina invited me to supper though, which is fantastic because she invited Emily and Effy. Its fantastic because Effy is going to force Emily to come. I know it. Its the only reason I'm going. I wouldn't suffer through Naomi fucking Campbell without good reason. Its logical.

So Mum is dropping me off there right now and I'm pleased to see Effy's car sitting at the curb. This is perfect, she won't be able to leave without Effy.

I wave Mum good bye and ring the bell. Gina lets me in, leading me to the kitchen where Emily, Effy, Cook and the bitch Campbell are already sitting. Cook and Effy are laughing about something or other and Emily seems to be blushing while Campbell is smirking.

"And so my Dad found Ems necking with my cousin under the table, where the cake was of course. And the wedding cake just came tumbling down right on Dad. It was fucking brilliant." Effy is explaining some story, and once she's done they burst out laughing, exept for Emily, who is blushing furiously, almost matching her hair. I've changed mine since, the bright red didn't suit my complexion much.

"So you pulled at a wedding then, Ems?" Cook asks. "Take any pictures?"

"A respectable lady dosen't kiss and tell," Ems smirks. "Anyways, loo?"

"Upstairs on the left, dear." Gina tells her. She's out the door without even a glance at me. She's limping a bit too. "Sit down, dear." Gina tells me. I sit down next to Effy, across from Cook.

"Gina these steamed carrots are lovely," Effy compliments.

"Don't be a brown noser, Effs," Emily says as she's back. Effy discretly flips Ems off.

"What happened to your knees, Ems?" I ask, shocked. She looks like she got beaten up.

"Moped accident." She glares back and changes the topic. "Thanks for showing your garden, Gina. It really was lovely."

"No problem, love." Gina replies. "So are you girls excited for school on Monday?"

"Ugh don't remind me Mum." Naomi responds first, grumbling. Bitch.

"I ain't no girl Gina!" Cook exclaims after.

"Good thing I wasn't asking you then," Gina smiles at him.

"I dunno, I think it'll be good. Fun, new." Emily says, ever the bright one.

"You just want to have sex in the toilets Ems." Effy scoffs.

"Like you don't? Like you haven't?" Emily retorts. What the fuck? Since when are my sister and her best friend complete sluts?

"I knew there was a reason I liked you two!" Cook exclaims while Naomi just glares at Effs and Ems. She hits Cook on the arm.

"In front of my mother, really?!" Naomi exclaims.

"Its fine dear. Refreshing actually." Gina smiles. Naomi just rolls her eyes. I take a deep breath.

"Ems, can I talk to you in private?" I ask her.

"No." She answers. Effy nudges her.

"Please?" I ask again.

"Anything you want to say can be said here." She says.

"Fine then. I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry that date was shit, okay? I forgot you hated the Rovers, and I'm sorry I didn't ask you about it before hand. Can we just move on from it? Please?" I rant. I'm not really sure what else to say.

"And..." Emily says, urging me to go on. I'm not sure what I have to say. I shrug.

"And, Katie, I'm gay. Okay? You'll have to accept it eventually." Emily insists.

"How do you know though? You've never had a boyfriend," I reply, quietly. Its embarrassing really, she could score any guy. She look pretty much like me, fit and all.

"Like I said to Johnny, I've probably had more girls than him." Emily says, a little arrogantly.

"Don't exaggerate Ems." Effy smirks while Cook hollers and Naomi hits him on the arm again.

"I just know okay. Its always been like that. I can't fix this, okay? I like girls. I like their rosy lips, their hard nipples, bums, soft eyes... I like tits and fanny, you know." She stops, suddenly remembering Gina, who's sitting grinning and sipping her tea. "Sorry Gina." And Emily's blushing.

"No problem dear. Go on." Gina replies, smiling broadly.

"I think I'm done. That's all really," Emily says, shifting her eyes from Gina to me. I remain quiet, not really sure what to say. Everyone else is quiet too, waiting for me to say something.

"Just think it over, kay? You don't have to accept it right away" Emily suggests, "I'm going for a fag, Effs?" and both are up and out of there, probably good for them. Cook follows with.

"I'll go get the dessert ready, yeah." Gina offers, leaving only me and Naomi.

"This is all your fault really. Kissing my sister, making her confused." I point at her.

"Katie, she's been gay since she was born. She's been out for years, as I've heard." Naomi replies calmly. I was expecting some sort of fight, a sarcastic comeback or something.

"You do this. You kiss girls, confusing them. My sister? First me then her?" I shout.

"Katie, you kissed me! I let you say whatever, spread lies and goss about me. I don't care, but don't lie to yourself." Naomi responds, not as calmly as before.

"I didn't, no. My sister is not gay. She dosen't kiss girls!" I insist.

"Katie, Ems is very gay. From what I've heard, she does more than just kiss girls," Naomi smirks. I struggle to say anything, so Naomi continues, "plus, like Emily said, she kissed me."

"That's not right! She just took the blame. You're to blame. You kissed her just like you kissed me!" I argue back.

"Katie! Stop lying to yourself. Emily kissed me at the club. And you kissed me!" Naomi sighs.

"Is it true? Katie?" a voice asks from behind us. Shit, its Emily.

"I..." I get a serious glare from her, "yes. I kissed her. I was drunk and I thought she was Cook." Naomi scoffs there. That part is true though, I was fucking gone. I'm not sure why I would want to kiss Cook either, but whatever, I was drunk. "And I panicked and blamed her for the whole thing. Told everyone it was her that kissed me."

"Katie..." Emily's voice fades off.

"I'm sorry Ems. I'm really sorry." I tell her.

"Its fine. Nothing I can't take," she replies, "but isn't there someone else you should apologize to?" She wants me to apologize to Naomi. Fuck, but only because I want to be friends with Emily again. I take a breath before turning to face Naomi.

"I'm sorry." I say not to sincerly either.

"Right," she answers, not to convinced either.

"Not as heartwarming I was hoping for, but whatever," Emily smiles, "so whats for dessert? I love dessert?"

"Course you do, fatie," Effy scoffs as she's back with Cook, both smelling of cigarettes.

"Shut up, I'm fit as fuck!" Emily responds.

"I'd have to agree with her, Effs," Cook laughs and Emily flips him off.

"Oh I love cake!" Emily exclaims when Gina returns with cake in her hands.

Gina serves her first, a large slice of dark chocolate cake that looks really good. By the time Gina is done serving everyone Emily is done her slice and up for another. The cake is really good, but unlike Emily, I have enough with one small slice. Playing football must keep her in good shape if she eats like this all the time.

"What's the plan for the evening?" Gina asks as we're helping clean up plates.

"We should go out! Do something! Play football, go dancing. I'm pumped, lets do something," Emily pipes up, full of energy all of the sudden.

"Too much sugar in that cake?" I ask.

"We could go to the cinema," Naomi suggests.

"No, that's no fun. That's sitting." Emily rejects the idea.

"Last Saturday before college, we need something fucking awesome," Cook agrees.

"Bowling?" I offer. Emily looks at me wide-eyed as if I've just said something offensive, and Effy is laughing.

"Emsy here got us banned from the only bowling lane near here. Unless you wanna go halfway across town," Effy answers.

"What the fuck did you do?" Naomi asks.

"I swear, Effy was cheating. Nobody is that good at bowling!" Emily puts in.

"Our little Ems threw a tantrum." Effy explains and Cook laughs.

"Uncle Keith's pub then! We'll get free drinks, get fucked good and proper one last time before college!" Cook offers.

Everyone is quiet trying to think of a better option, not wanting to be stuck at the run down old pub. No one can think of anything, so we're off to Uncle Keith's, unfortunatly.

And the night goes as expected, but I let myself get good and proper pissed, because I'd like to forget that my sister has convinced herself she's gay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: This chapter is just Emily, it was also lots of fun to write. I took some ideas from the first skins 3 episode. Lots of Cook and Emily fun. Some Naomi and Effy bonding. Not very much Katie unfortunatly, though there is some Emily going a bit crazy. Anyways enjoy and thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing. WKB.**

Emily's POV

The first day of college has finally come and I'm surprised to find myself excited about it. It'll be well, maybe not fun, but interesting. Definitly interesting. Katie had tried to convince me to going in matching outfits, but after declining the idea a good thirty times I think she finally got the idea that I wasn't interested. As much as I like Katie, I don't want to dress like her again anytime soon. So I've picked a nice white top to wear with a cardigan and some short shorts. Its getting to be cold out though so I'm gonna wear some tights underneath them. My hair is straightened and I've got a small bow in my hair that I take out to put on my helmet. Wearing bows with that helmet on always pinches, so whenever I drive my moped I stuff the bows in my bag, which I usually forget in there. I took all the bows out of my bag yesterday when I was getting ready for today. I packed some food and a book and a magazine which I hid in between my notebook.

The drive there isn't long and I park my moped in the bike shed, heading to the front doors after. I'm hoping to catch Effy or Panda somewhere so I'm not alone but unfortunatly when I get there all I see is a crowd of beauty students blocking the doors. I sit down on the steps far away from the group of gossiping girls, grumbling a bit. I'm out of fags and spliff, which monumentally sucks. My day gets better when I see Naomi and Cook getting out of a car.

"Thanks for the ride, Kieran," I overhear Naomi say to the driver of the shitty little car.

"Yeah, thanks mate!" Cook shouts.

I find myself nervous again, and I'm cursing myself for not having a cigarette. I could use really something to do with my hands, so I pull out my phone to check the time.

"Hey Ems," I look up to see them both greeting me, Cook offering me the lit up fag in his hand and Naomi sits down beside me.

"Christ, you're a life saver," I respond, taking a drag. Cook forces sits down right between us.

"A little addicted, are you?" Naomi asks, taking it from my mouth.

"A little rude, are you?" I reply lightly with a smile.

"Yes!" Cook exclaims, leaning back from his spot on the steps, "I can feel it! This day has potential!" Naomi passes the fag to Cook, who "Its pregnant," he laughs, and passes the fag to me.

That's when a rather nice yellow car with blaring music comes up quickly and stops right in front of the college. The roof of the car is retracting, showing off two people heavily necking. Lovely. Oh fuck, its Katie. And Danny. Fucking Bristol Rovers. Cook bursts out laughing.

"Classy," Naomi scoffs and I'm hinding my face behind my hands. We observe as Katie finally breaks away from her boyfriend and makes her way to the beauty students. I'm pretty sure she noticed us too. Two chavs are talking with the ever glorious Danny and Katie is gossiping and boasting... actually, probably just boasting.

"Lets go. Get this over with." Naomi decides, getting up and picking her bag up.

"Stop being so sour, Naomikins. This day is going to be fucking mental!" Cook exclaims and gets up to follow. I take one last drag from the fag and go to follow them.

"Christ Ems. Smoking on your first day?" I hear from behind us. Its Katie. "Jesus, you could pick better clothes than that for your first day, you know." Thanks Katie, you are so kind.

"Whatever, Katie." I retort, and I hear one of Katie's new beauty friends exclaim: "Wow! Look, they're twins!" Don't people have better things to do?

The seats in the gym are filling up rather quickly and I follow Cook and Naomi to a spot somewhere in the middle. Katie sits to my left and I have Cook to my right. Down in the front left I see Effy and Panda and a few rows behind them are Freddie and JJ. The presentation turns out to lack anything rather special or interesting but from here I can see Effy writing something. I'm not sure what's so interesting about this presentation that deserves to be written down, but I'm sure if its important I'll see it later.

The roll call is done, with some grief for Naomi, and with some grief for the poor lady calling out the names caused mostly by Cook, we're finally free to go.

"I'm going to go find Effy. I'll see you," I say to the three. Katie dosen't seem to impressed with me leaving her with Cook and Naomi, but she'll have to deal with that herself.

I find Effy talking with Freddie, and they seem pretty serious, so I wait until Freddie walks off to approach. Effy is putting things in a locker, and I take this opportunity to take the one next to hers.

"What was that about? You and Freddie?" I ask her.

"Nothing," Effy explains, "something about a date."

"You going then? On this date?" I ask her. I'm pretty sure of the answer. Its not Effy's thing.

"Nope," she dosen't disappoint.

"You could give it a shot," I suggest smiling.

"You could give men a shot," Effy smirks back and I laugh. Effy opens her locker back up and pulls out a paper, handing it to me.

"What's this?" I ask her, confused.

"That is what we're doing today." Effy smirks.

"No really?" I ask, but before Effy can continue, we're interupted.

"Effy!" Cook hollers, approaching us, Naomi at his side.

"I was hoping you two would show up," Effy smiles. "Competition is much better." She opens her locker again and pulls out a duplicate of the page she's given me.

"What's this?" Naomi asks, leaning over to read what she has handing Cook.

"List of all the things you're not allowed to do at this college," Effy explains finally, "we're going to see who can tick them all off before the end of the day."

I scan the list. Smoking, alcohol, drugs, arson, porn, teacher abuse, sex, glue.

"Glue?" I laugh. "Really?"

"Extra points if you get caught but not expelled." Effy smiles.

"Teams or every man for himself?" Cook asks, grinning.

"I'm going with Cook," I say, getting confused looks from Effy and Naomi, "I don't want you two cheating for the sex." I point to Cook and Effy. I'd love to go with Naomi, but I'm being a bit competetive. Cook would probably be the best partner, and I'm pretty sure Effy and Cook would have sex anyways. That would be unfair. I'm sacrificing being with Naomi for the sake of winning. I love winning.

"No cheating, we need evidence." I say.

"Good luck then," Effy smirks and she stalks off with Naomi.

"I brought this," I say. I feel a bit ashamed showing it to Cook, but if it'll help us win I don't care. I pull the notebook out from my bag, and turn to where I hid the magazine. I'm blushing as I hand it to him.

"This is fantastic," he laughs, leafing through it. "You have great taste Emilio!"

"Thanks I guess. Evidence right?" I ask, pulling out my phone and snapping a picture of him holding my porn.

"Smoking and alcohol? I have both in my locker," Cook tells me, grabbing my hand.

We're running through the halls, when we stop right in front of Katie.

"That's not the way to our form induction." Katie nags at us, "I know you're in the same one Ems. You're not skipping it." I give Cook a sad face.

"Don't worry about it," he whispers so Katie can't hear. "You've got porn, I got teacher abuse down, we only have six after that."

"We can do the two in your locker during lunch," I smile.

"The game is on Emilio! Let's play" Cook laughs, getting a weird look from Katie as we make our way into the room.

"Its Kieran!" Cook says, pointing to the man sitting at the front. We're sitting together somewhere near the back and Effy is sitting alone a desk away from us. Naomi must be in the other form group.

Kieran is mumbling stuff and he throws the book aside.

"Fuck it. We've got to stand and say our names and a unique fact about ourselves. Right I'll start. Christ," he says, standing. He's interupted by a knock at the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asks when the door opens. Its Naomi and she has a scowl on her face.

"I got kicked out of my group. Apparently the tosser of a teacher couldn't handle sarcasm. Doug sent me here instead. Said you could better handle me," Naomi is smirking now.

"Right, sit down Naomi. There's a spot in the back." Kieran motions to the back of the room.

She sits down by Effy and turns to face us and mouths _Teacher Abuse, _smirking_. _Effy is checking stuff on their list and I lean towards her to try and catch a peek at how many they crossed off. Effy folds it before I can see it though and turns to me smiling. She knows I was trying to cheat.

"I'm Kieran and I hate being a fucking teacher," Keiran introduces himself, and I look back to the front. He's picked JJ next who stands up.

"I'm JJ. With regard to mathematic aptitude I'm in the top 0.3% of the population which is an interesting demographic statistic because paradoxically my communication, interpersonal and intuitive skills are towards the lower quartiles."

Kieran picks someone else and its Katie, she stands up really proud.

"I'm Katie. I've never not had a boyfriend since I was seven. I'm the older twin" she declares, smiling. Creative Katie. Never the less, Kieran congratulates her. He's picked me next, so I stand up.

"Um, I'm Emily. I don't do boyfriends." I smile. Cook laughs and gives me a high five. Kieran just nods and picks Freddie, who pours his heart into his unique fact. I'm only guessing, but I'm pretty sure its about Effy. Naomi is next.

"I'm Naomi. Hate injustice, people tell lies about me," she glares at Katie. Apparently getting them to apologize to each other hasn't made anything better. I thought I had fixed their messed up friendship, but I guess not. Effy stands up next.

"I'm Effy, I think my mother is having an affair with one of my friend's dad" Her mum got divorced long ago but its still surprising to hear this.

"Emilio, look what I found," I hear Cook whisper to me as people are standing up and introducing themselves. He's holding a glue stick and uncaps it, and places it under his nose, breathing in deeply. I can't help but laugh at his expression. He gives me a ridiculous smile, something straight girls would call sexy but it makes me laugh. I check 'glue' off our list. He passes it to me, and I repeat his actions, including the sexy smile. He chortles and both Effy and Naomi are watching us.

I make to pass the glue to Effy, but retract my hand before she can grab it.

"You'll have to get your own," I smile, bringing it back to my face and inhaling. Effy puts her hand up and interupts the class.

"Excuse me Kieran, I'm feeling rather shit. Can I go to the nurse?" she asks.

"I'll go with her, make sure she's okay," Naomi puts it, getting up.

"Whatever. Just go," Kieran obliges.

They pass by us on the way out to the door at the back. Unfair. Kieran is starting a dvd and I'm stuck grumbling. He won't let us leave too, that would be a bit suspiscous.

"Let's ditch." Cook suggests. "He's not paying attention, he won't even notice." I look to the front where Kieran is reading some book. Most of the class is busy texting or doodling. I'm not sure though.

"We can't let them win, little Red," Cook is appealing to my competitive nature.

"Fuck it, let's go." I whisper. I gather the stuff on the table and stuff them in my bag, including the glue and porn that Cook had. We have to be careful, make sure Katie dosen't notice.

Like ninjas, we sneak out of the class, slowly opening the door, making sure not to be loud. I'm happy we sat near the back door. We quietly shut the door behind us, relieved that no one seemed to notice us leaving.

"Yes!" Cook shouts, high fiving me.

"Smoking and alcohol?" I offer, linking my arm in his.

We make it to his locker and he pulls out the vodka on the shelf, taking a chug and passing it to me. Next are the fags, he puts two in his mouth, lighting both up and passing one to me. He throws the porn mag into the bottom of the locker.

"Give me your phone," he tells me, and I pass it to him, "smile!" He takes a picture of me, fag in mouth and alcohol in hand. We switch, me passing the vodka back and him giving me the phone.

"I was gonna save this, but fuck it," he declares, taking one last shot before dumping it on the mag in the locker.

"What are...oh" I exclaim when he throws the fag into the locker next. "Oh."

"Snap a pic, we gotta run." I do as he says, throwing my fag into the locker when we bolt off in the other direction. We run for a bit until we make it to the common room and sit at the couches.

"That was fucking brilliant Cook!" I shout and we start laughing.

"Kay, so we have, arson, smoking, alcohol, porn, glue and teacher abuse," I tell him, checking those off and showing him the list.

"We could easily check of sex," he say, "whaddya say? You and me Red? Shag?"

"No Cook. That'd be like cheating. And muff muncher." I reply, smiling and pointing to myself.

"I dunno. What if Naoms and Effs are at it?" he grins.

"Ugh," is the only response I come up with. My best friend and my... er... Naomi going at it.

"Oh you like her don't you?" Cook's laughing, nudging me with his elbow.

"What? Who?" I ask him.

"You like Naomi," Cook points out. Well, yeah I like her. She's pretty well, awesome.

"You fancyNaomi," he rephrazes. Well, maybe he's right. She is pretty stunning and there's something generally intriguing about her that makes me gobsmacked and makes my head spin a bit. There's just something. I'm not sure what, but something.

"We still have drugs on the list," I point out, tapping the paper.

"You didn't deny it!" Cook shouts. "Knew it." He taps his head smugly.

"Shut up Cook!" I shout back. Its lunch now, and more students are filing in to the common room.

"Hey, ditched class already?" Effy greets us, holding a plate of chips.

"You did it first," I point out as her and Naomi join us on the couch.

"Nothing like drugs to make you feel better." She smirks. Damnit they got drugs off the list.

"How you doing with the list Blondie?" Cook asks, grabbing some of Effy's chips.

"That would be telling wouldn't it?" Naomi smirks.

"We tell you how many we have, you tell us how many you have?" I offer. The curiosity is killing me.

"Fine. Six." Effy responds, offering me some chips.

"Shit, we have six too." I reply. We're at a tie, and so close too. I know they have drugs down, teacher abuse too, and probably smoking, alcohol and glue. Those are easier than the rest.

"Nice job with the arson," Naomi smiles.

"I've always liked the heat, babes," Cook answers.

"Cook," Naomi glares at him. "Not a babe."

"Ems here seems to think differently." Cook grins.

"I... I didn't say that," I'm shaking my head and blushing.

Lunch eventually comes to and end, and we head to our next class, where I'm sitting bored, until halfway through Cook nudges me on the shoulder.

"I have an idea for drugs." This'll be great.

Class finally ends, and I'm really curious about Cook's idea.

"Come on," the grabs my arm, forcing me to follow him.

We make it to the front of the school where the office is.

"I'm going to distract her," he says, pointing at Harriet, "you sneak in to her office. They confiscate drugs, right?"

"Why can't you sneak in to it?" I ask. I don't want to get caught.

"You're short," he points out.

"And?" I counter.

"And it'll be easier for you not to get caught. Plus you suck at lying."

"Do not," I bicker. "Fine."

He pushes me towards the office and I sneak in. The wide windows in front of the office aren't helpful at all, and I see Cook making strange gestures while an angry looking Harriet is yelling at him. There's no time to observe though and I make my way over to her desk, and start looking through the drawers. One is full of papers and office supplies, the one after has a pack of fags, which I smuggle, and more office supplies. The bottom one is my best luck and its filled with random shit, there's some knives, matches, porn and a little bag of tiny white pills marked with an 'E'. Perfect. My success is short lived as I hear a click and look up to see a distressed Cook, motioning me to hurry. I'm panicking. I can't go out the way I came, I'd get caught. I could hide, but there's only under the desk and the probability of me getting caught is rather high.

Score, windows. First floor office too so I'm fine. I hurry over, fiddling with the window lock and pushing the thing open. Cook was right about me doing this, there is no way he'd fit through that small opening. I make it outside right as Harriet opens her office door and I'm relieved. I quickly crawl away and when I'm far enough I send Cook a text to meet at the front.

"That was fucking brill," Cook hollers when he sees me. "What'd you score us?"

I pull out the bag grinning.

"I also stole her fags," I say my smile getting wider.

I pull out the pop in my bag and offer it to him as he pops a pill in his mouth. He chugs some and passes me the pills and pop. I do the same. I take a picture of us holding the little baggie and check it off too.

"Awesome," I whisper. "Seven of eight." I'm feeling the pill already, and though its minor, I can't help but think we should have had the drugs after having sex. Not me and Cook, god no! Sex off the list. Sex, right. Sex. Boobs.

Concentrating. It's getting a bit difficult.

"Concentrate. We have sex left," Cook tells me. Why aren't the drugs affecting him?

"Short and a light weight," Cook chuckles.

"Right we need a girl." I announce.

We're stumbling up to the school and I'm desperatly holding on to Cook afraid to get lost. I'm feeling the lights of the school and they're disturbing my sight. Everything is sort of fuzzy around the edges and the blaring school lights are disorienting. I have no idea where we are, but I'm following Cook and we're looking for something. Or someone. I'm not really sure anymore. Suddenly there's a loud buzz and people are appearing out of no where.

I'm pushed against the lockers by the passing students and not wanting to get lost, I stay against the lockers. I'm looking through the crowds of students looking for someone. Looking for Cook. Finally the hall clears and Cook is no where to be soon. I look to my other side to see a blonde smirking at me.

"Wow. You're better than Cook." I mumble. "Naomi..." I mutter and suddenly I'm really hot. I think its the drugs. Probably. She's smiling now though, not smirking but smiling and her lips look really soft. Really touchable.

"Cookie! I've lost Cookie," I say, remembering "Oh my god, food. I could totally go for cookies. Hot fresh ones. Hot." I'm rambling but Naomi grabs my hand and starts walking pulling me along.

"I'm guessing you got drugs off your list then," she grins.

"We just need sex," I say and then I'm blushing. Sex. Sex with Naomi. Oh my god. Everything gets a little blurry again and I'm giggling. She does have a very nice body. Very. I mean her legs, she's wearing a skirt too so they're in plain view.

"Same," Naomi says, and I have to think back to what we were talking about. Sex. Right the list. "In fact I think that's what Cook and Effy are off doing right now." Oh, then they must have found people to, or are they together?

"But wait. That's a tie then," I grumble.

"I guess so," Naomi agrees.

"That's no fun at all," I pout. "Ties are horrible. They're just a way of saying both teams suck equally."

"Competetive much?" she laughs. She's still pulling me ahead of her. "Come on, some fresh air will clear your head. I have a muffin we can split."

I follow her outside and she leads me to a tree, she sits down against it and pulls me down with her. I stumble and almost fall over her which gives me a nice peek down her shirt. I finally settle down right next to her, leaning against both her and the tree for support.

"Nice way to spend the first day then. Is she always like that? Effy?" Naomi asks me pulling out the muffin and giving me a piece of it.

"Yeah. She likes games and things. Likes to read people too," I say. "Muffin. Muff." I'm giggling again. "Muffin munching."

"Jesus. What the hell did you take?" she snorts. I'm yawning now. I had a big day, what can I say. My head is clearing up a bit, and I close my eyes and place my head on Naomi's shoulder, just enjoying the weather and the company.

I'm not exactly asleep but sort of just relaxing. It's really relaxing and being this close to Naomi is surprisingly nice. She smells lovely, like fruit and muffin and the cigarette she's currently smoking. She puts it near my mouth and I lazily take a drag, accidentally blowing the smoke back in her face.

"Rude much?" she scoffs.

"Sorry," I smile, my eyes closing again. "Tell me a story, Naoms." She's silent for a moment, thinking of something to tell me, I guess.

"One time when I was in primary," she starts, "I was walking home from school, and I always walked home behind the same wanker. This one time he was littering. Mum taught me all about the environment and how important it was, and to see this kid carelessly throwing candy wrappers on the grass made me furious. I told him to pick up his shit and he responded with a fuck no. So I punched him in the gut and walked off. Next day he was picking up all the litter he saw. And he offered me some of his candy. And that's how Cook and I became friends."

I'm laughing now. Her story seems a little preposterous but I don't care.

"Your turn. How did you and Effy become friends?"

"Back in primary. I couldn't reach a book off a shelf and she offered a hand." I explain.

"So you became friends because you're short?"

"Haha," I scoff. "Real funny."

"We should go. School finished an hour or two ago and I want supper," Naomi says, grabbing my hand to help me get up, "and I think you've recovered from those drugs."

"Yup. How're you getting home?" I ask her.

"Kieran's probably left with Cook already. Bus, I guess." She answers.

"Kieran, our teacher?" I ask her.

"Yeah, he's dating my mum, so he offered me and Cook rides to school. You know, carpool. That and Cook broke my bike. And his. Tosser."

"Right, save the environment or else get punched in the gut my an angry blonde," I retort grinning ear to ear.

"That's right Fitch."

"I'll give you a ride," I offer, grabbing her hand and leading her to the bike shed. I lead her to the moped.

"I don't know. You were pretty battered after driving it last time," Naomi frowns, referring to the time in the bookstore.

"The Bristol Rovers make me angry okay?" I smile, blaming them for my bad driving instead of the emotional turmoil that had happened that day, "I really am a safe driver. Look, I've even got a spare helmet." I pass it to her, smiling.

"So when you pick up girls you offer them the helmet? Hell of a turn on Ems, helmet hair," Naomi scoffs.

"Safe is sexy," I reply, getting on the moped.

"How do I do this then?" she asks while putting the helmet on.

"Just get on behind me and hold on to me," I offer.

"I'm wearing a skirt though," she points out and I glance back to her skirt and her legs. Wow. Her legs really are nice. Long and touchable. Soft.

"No one will see up your skirt, don't worry," I encourage. She inhales and gets on behind me, placing the fabric of her skirt between us. The skin of her thighs are touching my tights and I'm suddenly wishing I was wearing less clothing. I've had girls with less clothing on this scooter and none have made me wish this so badly. And its all innocent touching too, her arms around my waist. Fuck's sake.

"We going or what?" Naomi interupts my thoughts. Right. I start up the moped and turn my attention to driving us home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: When I played soccer back in junior high and high school I was always num 12, so I've gifted Emily this :D. We had black and orange jerseys though. Very halloween. This is a Katie chapter, enjoy. Sorry if there's any mistakes. WKB.**

Katie's POV

The first week of college passed without any real excitement for me. I heard from Freddie that Emily got up to some real stupid shit with Cook and Campbell. They really are a horrible influence on her, and I'd really hate to see Emily and Effy end up like those two twats.

The second week of college hasn't been too bad, though I really hate some of my classes. Its Thursday though, so the week is almost done and I'm having supper tonight with Ems and Dad. I've been looking forward to it, I haven't seen Dad since before college started. According to Ems he's been busy most nights. Ems wasn't half as curious or worried about that as I was.

I made it to Dad's house early, and after welcoming me with one of his death grip hugs he told me to go wait up in Emily's room. He hadn't finished supper yet, and I could join Emily.

I make it up stairs and knock on her closed door.

"Come in," she shouts from within the room. I open the door and I'm shocked at the messiness of her room. Well, not really the mess, its about the same as when I lived in it for a week, more just the papers lying all over the floor. I recognize the papers as the ones that were inside Emily's box. I'll just ignore the point that those have probably been there for weeks.

"Um, sorry about the mess," she says blushing lightly. She's at her desk with a bunch of course work sprawled all over it, working on politics probably. That's the one class I don't have with Emily. Oh and History too. Right, I step over the papers, avoiding them like the plague. Most of them have been stepped on from the state of them.

"How were tryouts then?" I ask her. She'd been talking non stop to our group of friends about football tryouts and they had taken place on Monday.

"Awesome, check this out," Ems boasts as she gets up from her chair and walks over to her wardrobe, pulling something out from the bottom. Its a bright red team shirt that she holds out to me with the school name written on the corner. She flips it over to show off the back, where a number '12' and 'Fitch' are written in bright white font.

"It'll clash horribly with your hair," I point out. "Come on though, I'm proud of you lil sis." I grin, mocking her lightly an open my arms up for a hug. She accepts the hug and then sits down beside me on the bed.

"Do I really have to come with to that stupid fashion show on Saturday?" she grumbles, looking up at me and still fiddling with the jersey in her hands.

"Yeah. Mum's really looking forward to you coming," I tell her, and its true. Mum had been really excited to take both her daughters with, even though when Emily accepted she had done so frowning and complaining.

"Fine," Ems huffs, "but she's coming to my first football game then. You are too, by the way." Last Saturday Mum had nagged at Ems and me to no ends about how unladylike violent sports like football where after Emily had once again excitedly spoken about tryouts. Mum had been bored out of her mind when I had taken her to see Danny playing. Mum was not a fan of football at all.

"I wouldn't miss it," I tell her honestly. I'm not the biggest fan of football either. I can't play it, but I don't mind watching it if there's nothing else on on the telly. I wouldn't pay to see it, or go to great efforts to see it, but if Emily's playing then I definitly want to go. Plus Effy told me Emily is really good at it, and if its a chance to get to know Ems better, than I'm all for it.

"Dad'll be there too. He always comes to my games," Emily smiles. "He's the one who signed me up to play back when I was six. I hated it then. He's been to every game since."

"That's really..." I'm at a loss to describe it. "Cute." Its so much more than that though. It's the unconditional love parent thing. The single parent doing everything they can so that the only child feels like they have family. Its that but so much more personal. Its really nice.

"What's he been up to evenings?" I ask, switching topics to something that's been bugging me.

"You know its none of our business," Emily responds. I know she knows more than I do, I'm just waiting for her to share. She gives in after a few minutes.

"He's seeing someone." She says, "And before you ask, no, I don't know who."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect Mum and Dad to get back together again. That's major history they've gone through. Maybe they don't feel the same again. Plus Dad has dated other women, you know?" Emily explains.

"Really?"

"Well yeah. There was Jane when I was really young. I really hated her though, and once I told Dad this he broke it off. There was Clara too. That lasted longer, but she moved away when I was thirteen."

"He hasn't introduced you to her then? What if she's a horrible bitch?" I question, unhappy that Emily is taking this so calmly.

"Dad'll introduce me when its right. And he's always told me in the end my opinion matters. For all we know, it could be Mum." Emily says encouragingly. I'm still not sure how she's so calm. I was really hoping Mum and Dad could fix themselves and get back together and then we could become that family again. A family.

"Just don't worry. I'm starved anyways, let's get supper," Emily gets up, grabbing my hand and pulling me with her. We make it downstairs where Dad is placing a bowl of salad on the table and he smiles up to us.

"I was about to get you girls. Supper is ready."

The meal is simple as always, a salad and some warm bread and butter.

"How's that lad of yours? Danny?" Dad asks me.

"Good. He's in Manchester for the weekend, playing against... I'm not sure who." I answer.

"So a good weekend out just the girls then?" Dad smiles, looking back at a huffing Emily.

"Right the fashion show. Mum really is excited that Ems is coming," I repeat the words I recently told Emily.

"Oh, Ems is excited too. She's been raving about it," Dad says sarcasm apparent in his voice.

"Shut it Dad," Emily bites back.

"Fit women trying on revealing clothing, sounds like something you'd like Ems," Dad says lightly.

"Dad! I'm not some perve!" Emily responds. I pretty much choke on my water. It makes me really uncomfortable to hear Dad joking about Emily and her... her... you know.

"Has Ems shown you her jersey?" I ask, desperate for a change in subject. Emily seems thankful at the topic shift too.

"Yeah. A good ten times at least. When's your first game kiddo?" Dad asks her.

"Um... two weeks I think. Not sure," Emily answers.

"You'll come too, with your mother, Katiekins?" Dad directs to me.

"Yeah. Can't wait." I tell him.

Its quiet for a bit, until Emily's phone rings. She's answers the call, not bothering to leave the table.

"Hey Effs." She greets to the caller.

"I'm having supper with Katie and Dad..." she breaks off, letting Effy speak, "no, what's wrong?" Dad gives her a questioning look and Ems shrugs. "Where are you?... Is she okay?... that's good then. Do you want me to come pick you up?... They won't mind." Dad just nods.

"I'll be there in ten, okay? Stay there" Emily says, ending the call.

"Sorry, that was Effy. She was taking Panda out for a night since she was upset and a fight broke out at a club, is it okay if I go pick her up? I won't be long," Emily quickly explains.

"Yeah, just be safe okay Ems." Dad affirms. She kisses him on the cheek before quickly running out the door, keys in hand. Its just me and Dad now.

"I'm happy you two made up," Dad says and I give him a confused look.

"Ems came out to you. She told me about it, she was upset for days." He explains.

"You're okay with it? You encourage it?" I ask, stunned. How could he just let Emily ruin her life like this and do nothing about it?

"Kiddo, I encourage Emily to be who she is." Dad explains as if its as simple as that.

"She can't be gay, Dad. It dosen't make sense," I argue.

"Katie, it dosen't matter if she is gay or not. What matters is what makes her happy," Dad explains.

"But I don't understand," I compain.

"You don't have to. You just have to be there for her," Dad says, "certainly with your mother, you'll have to be there for her." He may be right. He grabs my hand and looks me in the eyees.

"It dosen't really matter who she falls in love with, as long as the girl or boy loves her back." Dad explains. I just nod along.

"Plus she really is happy." Dad says. "She's getting text from someone these past few days and whoever it is sure is making her smile."

"Know who it is?" I ask.

"No idea. Must be a pretty lucky girl to have my kid's attention though. The star of the football team, she is." Dad says, and I laugh. I'm suddenly curious too. It must be someone from school.

"Sorry about that," Emily says opening the kitchen door with one hand, the other holding Effy's comfortingly. Effy is a bit of a sight, with her ripped fishnets matching her ripped dress. Her hair is standing up awkwardly and she's got raccoon eyes from her makeup and a small red cut on her cheek. Her eyes themselves are a bit red.

"Wild night then?" Dad asks Effy.

"You could say, Rob." Effy answers sitting down at the open chair. Emily passes her a plate from the shelf and places some salad and bread on it. She hands the plate to Effy who just smiles.

"So what did happen then?" I ask, curious.

"Panda got in a tiff with Thomas, so I took Panda out. A feel better night, you know. We went out dancing, and Abigail Stock was there. She's hated me since we met, mostly because of Tony." Effy explains between bites of salad.

"Anyways, didn't want to go home looking like this," she points to her current outfit, "and have to bring up Tony if Mum asks. She always gets really upset whenever I mention him. She misses him."

The story is a little shortened and cencered but Dad accepts it and offers Effy to stay the night. She accepts rather relieved and leaves the kitchen after finishing a quick meal to take a shower in Emily's bathroom.

I'm waiting outside sitting at the steps for Mum who is picking me up. Emily joins me a package of fags in her hands. She offers me one, which I refuse.

"Funny story," she starts, "I stole these off Harriet." I glance back at her, doubtful.

"No, its true!" she exclaims.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out and she looks at me confused. "I've been a bitch. I haven't really been accepting of you."

"It's fine." Emily assures me.

"No, its really not. You're my sister Emily, and I'm there for you, gay or not, okay?" I tell her, completly sincere. She looks back at me smiling and pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks." She whispers. "I'm there for you too. Straight or not."

"Yeah, whatever bitch," I smirk, pulling away as Mum pulls up into the drive way.

"See you tomorrow, Katie!" Emily calls, waving me good bye, hiding the fag she had in her mouth behind her back, out of view from Mum in the car.

"Yeah, night."

The next morning at school is rather strange. All of Psychology Emily and Effy are the main topic of conversation, gossip and rumours are traded about of them dating and snogging. Apparently, Josh or whatever, even caught them shagging in a closet at school. This Josh just smirks at me, and I get strange looks from him all morning along with whatever group of friends he has. Glares and whispers and smirks. I'm going to have to sort this out. Effy and my sister? I didn't even know Effy was gay. Or straight. I just assumed she was Effy. No relationships just whatever came her way.

I'm unable to talk to either of them until lunch. Effy isn't there in English today, and Emily spends her whole time ignoring me and talking with the bitch Campbell so I don't have the chance to talk to either of them until lunch.

We're sitting at the couches in the common room with our group of friends when I ask.

"So what's this rumour about you and Effy?" I ask them.

"Please tell me its true!" Cook hollers, "certainly that Jake kid taking pictures of it."

"Jesus no!" Emily says, and Naomi looks shocked. Proper upset.

"What can I say, Emily just couldn't resist," Effy smirks. At this, Naomi just gets up and stalks off. Emily looks too surprised to move, until finally, as if she just registers it, she gets up to follow Campbell. Effy is watching them with curiousity and I'm watching with confusion.

"So it's true then? You two? Shagging or proper relationship?" I ask.

"No of course it isn't Katie!" Effy responds.

"How did the rumours start then?" I ask.

"There's this saying around Roundview that if Emily gets you on her moped she gets you in her bed," JJ explains this time. "Emily gave Effy a ride to school on it, so they are simply using that as evidence."

"And trust me, as fit as she is, we're just friends." Effy reassures me.

"Minus the occasional kissing." Freddie blurts out. Cook just claps and laughs and makes some lewd comment.

Lunch comes to and end, and I'm relieved to have the rumour proved false. I'm on my way to my next class when I hear Emily arguing with someone.

"It's not true at all," she's saying.

"What about the bit about you and your moped?" Naomi exclaims. "Trying to get me to be your next meaningless shag?" There's bitterness in her voice and I feel sorry for Emily having to live through Naomi's ugly glare.

"Not at all. Each time I gave you a ride on my moped it was just a friendly gesture okay? After school, Sunday when you had to get to work, the time when you came to see me play football with Cook and Freds. They were all friendly offers," Emily mutters and I have to really lean over to hear what she's saying.

"Oh." Is Campbell's response.

"The same goes for Effy. She's my best friend. I would never shag her. It'd be like you shagging Cook. Won't happen," Emily explains.

"Yeah, sorry. I just overreacted. The rumours don't bother you? The ones about you and Effs?" Naomi asks, calmly this time.

"Nah, they won't last long. The attention span of people our age is really short." Emily laughs.

"Right, so you're not gonna visit me at work tomorrow? I really enjoyed the muffins. The company was shit, but those muffins" Naomi is smirking at Emily now.

"I don't have work this Saturday." Emily explains.

"Jealous. You could still come by the book store," Naomi offers.

"Can't. Fashion show with Katie and my mum." Emily declines.

"Never mind, not jealous."

"Hey Emily," I interupt, joinging them. "You coming to class, then?"

"Yeah. I'll see you Naoms." Emily waves her good bye. Naoms? Since when have they been close enough for nicknames? Weird. Gross.

Saturday came quickly and Mum excitingly pushed me into the car. I was dressed for this and so was Mum. We stopped by Dad's to pick up Ems, and Mum's face fell slightly. It was actually kind of funny.

Ems, wearing her casual Emily kind of outfit was wearing her Misfits shirt under a pale grey cardigan and some fading and riped skinny jeans. She had her knit black beanie on her head and her converse. I'm pretty sure Ems dressed like this just to make Mum uncomfortable too.

"A little... under dressed aren't we sweetie?" Mum asks her when Emily gets in the car.

"Nah. It's fine," Ems insists and I try to cover a laugh with a cough.

Mum seems to be fighting with herself about whether to force Emily to go back and change but she finally decides against it and we're off. Mum is worrying about the day and Emily is grinning and texting so she's pretty quiet. The whole ride to the fashion show is quiet but we finally make it there.

"Why do you like these?" Emily asks me once we're inside. Mum is off talking to who knows and we're sitting on some chairs near the back.

"They can be fun, you know. Sometimes its the only way to bond with Mum. I love the clothing too." I try to explain. Mum isn't like Dad. Instead of taking time off work to go to his daughter's games, Mum takes extra shifts and drags her daughter with.

"Yeah okay. Oh food." Emily points out. She grabs my arm forcing me to come with her. She's got a plate in her hands, and other than the little cold cut meats she's pilling some of everything on her plate.

"Is this what you did last time?" I ask her, referring to the week when she was me. She must have made me look fat with all that food.

"A bit yeah. Had some fun too," she smiles. "come on, the show won't start for a while. Have you adventured outside this room?"

"No, we're not allowed outside the showcase room." I explain. She waves the comment off, and after piling even more food in her mouth and plate she pulls me with her.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Well if you like clothing so much," Emily explains, "then you should explore this place more."

There's a security gaurd walking past us talking with some older fellow. Emily just greets them with a hello and smile. They greet back and I'm surprised there's no comment about us being somewhere we shouldn't be.

"It should be around here somewhere." Emily whispers.

"What are we looking for?" I ask.

"Last time I found like a gigantic closet. Full of clothing and shit. I thought maybe you'd like it," she explains trying another door. The other one was locked, this one has janitorial supplies.

We open another door and Emily is grinning. This one isn't empty, its some sort of dressing room with couches and mirrors.

"Excuse me... oh its you," the girl applying make up greets. It's one of the models.

"Uhm... Katie, right? And other Katie?" She asks, taking a minute to remember the names. Or name I guess.

"Sarah right?" Emily asks, and I'm shocked. They know each other.

"I'm guessing you were the one I was... talking with that one time. Before we got interupted." Sarah says.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Emily smiles.

"The hair, the plate of food and the cocky smile," Sarah retorts.

"Right. I'm Emily. This is Katie." Emily introduces.

"What the hell?" I ask Ems.

"So sit down. I've always wanted to do twins." Sarah smirks, motioning to the couches.

"What?!" I'm stunned.

"We didn't get that far," Emily reasures me.

"Yeah, she was complaining about you being a cock blocker. What's with the outfit change? Animal print replaced with the Misfits?" Sarah asks while applying mascara.

"We did one of those twin switch things." I explain.

"Five minutes Sarah," says a voice from outside the room.

"Right, I have to get ready. You two should come by after the show. You can meet the other models, try on some of the clothing, there's usually drinks too. And maube we can finish what we started last time," Sarah tells us, directing the last bit to Emily.

We quickly leave the room, and Emily completly ignores the look I'm giving her, instead eating her little crackers.

"You're the best!" I shout.

"What?" she asks.

"I love you Ems! If doing it with a model means I can try on their cloths I totally support you being gay." I'm pretty much jumping up and down. I'm really looking forward to this.

"Thanks I guess," Emily blushes, "and we didn't do it!"

Mum's saved us seats and we sit down, but only after Emily gets something to drink and some more fruits.

"So where did you two run off to?" Mum whispers once we're there.

"Loo." Ems says. Mum seems to accept this and the show starts as the models come displaying different pieces. Mum is watching them and I can't help but notice Emily completly ignoring it, eating some strawberries and texting. Each time during the show, when I glance at Emily she's eating and texting and near the end, when she's out of food its only texting.

"Who were you texting?" I ask when its done. Mum is off again interviewing the designer and after stopping at the food table we're heading down the halls to the room we had been in earlier.

"Oh... um just Effs." She lies. Clear as day lies. Fine then, don't tell me, Emily, I will figure it out.

"You're here, that's good," Sarah greets us, opening the door to her room. There's a few other models and some guys too along with a rack full of clothing.

"Did you skip lunch or something?" Sarah asks my sister. Emily dosen't respond, just smiles and places a blueberry in her mouth. "Help yourselves, we have some fags and some drinks and some clothing if you two want to look through them."

Emily follows Sarah to the couches where some of the other guests are sitting and I observe them sharing a cooler before turning my attention back to the clothing. Some of the stuff they have is really nice. I spend the time looking through until I notice Emily has disappeared.

"Have you seen my sister? Looks pretty much like me?" I ask one of the girls and she shakes her head.

"I think I saw her leave with Sarah. They'll be back soon," one of her friends answers and offers me a cool, which I accept. I sit down with them and they're talking about some lad named James or something that was way below them who had somehow tried to sleep with both girls.

"Katie, time to go. Mum's looking for us," Emily is behind me now and Sarah is with her grinning widely.

I wait until we're out of the room before raising my eyebrows and giving her a knowing look.

"Had fun then?" I ask her, smirking. She totally got laid. A model too, hey us Fitchs we have it.

"Yeah," Emily nods, "but it didn't help."

"Help with what?" I ask her, confused.

"Nothing. Dosen't matter," she replies quickly.

The rest of the weekend goes by quickly and the week of college goes by slowly. We're given some stupid project in psyhcology and I'm put in a group with JJ. There's a food fight on Wednesday and fortunatly none of my things are ruined by flying food projectiles.

I'm relieved when Friday comes. Club night with Effy, Panda and Emily, though unfortunatly what was originally planned to be just us four turns into a pub group event instead, which means including Cook and Campbell.

"Why couldn't we go to the club?" I ask Emily as we make our way to the pub.

"They're being strict about carding tonight, Effy said something about an inspection there or something. We won't get in this weekend." Emily explains as she gets the door for me and her. The pub isn't to shabby, it's full but not crowded and sitting at one of the tables is Effy, Freddie and Cook. Panda and Thomas are here too, up at the bar, getting drinks for the group.

"Hey guys," Ems greets as she sits down beside Freddie. I sit beside her, refusing to sit near Cook. They greet us back.

"Where's Naoms?" Emily asks Cook.

"Said she'd be late. Had to close up the bookstore" Cook tells her, smiling. Emily just nods.

"We got shots, friends." Thomas says as he comes, with a tray of shots. The shots are handed out and we cheer taking them all at the same time.

"Shit Effs." Ems exclaims, pointing off to some group of people on the other side of the pub. "She's here."

"Who's that Emilio?" Cook asks.

"Ems' ex." Effy explains. Emily is trying to hide from view of this girl and I'm examining her. Emily could do way better. The girl is holding hands with someone else, another girl.

"Fuck Effs. What if she comes this way?" Ems asks.

"You could do what you did last time," Effy offers.

"That was humiliating." Ems says, hiding her face in her hands, blushing.

"It was whizzer, Ems. Hilarious," Panda puts in.

"Tell us the story Effs," Freddie smiles.

"Ems here, saw Mandy at the club, much like now, and panicked. She was chatting up some totty, and they started necking. Mandy came over and little Ems couldn't even remember the girl's name when she tried to introduce her to Mandy." Effy tells us and Cook is laughing. Loudly, enough so that Mandy is looking at us now. Nicely done Cook.

"Ems still had monkey though!" Panda laughs.

"Oh yeah, even though she couldn't remember said girl's name she pulled. In the club toilets. And Panda walked in on them too." Effy is smirking.

"Christ. Let me guess, you still don't know her name," I look at Emily. She shakes her head.

"Emily makes the ladies ra-ra." Panda exclaims.

"No kidding. You get more than Cook." I say, stunned.

"Don't think so babe." Cook disagrees.

"Ever done it with a model then?" I ask, mostly out of Fitch pride.

"No way Ems!" Cook shouts. "Well played!" He hollers and I notice Mandy's eyes on us again. She's walking over this way and I nudge Emily to point this out.

"Shit shit shit" she's mumbling.

"Hi Emily." Mandy greets, "Effy." She says her name bitterly and I'm grinning at this. "A night out with your friends then? And your look a like?" She points to me.

"Hi Mandy. This is my sister, Katie." Emily introduces, and Mandy looks me up and down.

"This is Amy, my girlfriend," Mandy boasts and the Amy girl shyly nods. "So how are things Ems? Still slaging off with random girls?"

"You were the one slaging off when we were dating," Emily retorts. Mandy dosen't say a word, though Amy looks questioningly at Mandy.

"Plus Ems is in this great relationship." I but in. Emily turns to me wide-eyed. "Ems and her girlfriend, they've been dating for months. Real doe eyed and all that." I continue lying.

"So where is this girl? We'd love to meet her," Mandy responds, doubting every word I said. Shit, I don't know what to say.

"Late. Had to close up at her work," Effy smiles, repeating Cook's earlier words. Cook is grinning too now and Emily's blushing.

"Right, well when she comes by, come introduce her to us." Mandy says, stalking off with her girlfriend.

"Shit, thanks guys," Emily grunts. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

"Just relax, Ems" Cook advised, taking another shot.

"Well thanks to Katie, Mandy thinks I'm in some sort of relationship," she glares at me.

"Oh come on Ems. You could do a lot better than that cow," I point out.

"She's right Ems," Effy nods. "I'll sort it."

"What? Like she'd believe me and you in a relationship. That would be the worst relationship ever." Emily replies.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Emily," Effy retorts acting offended but smiling. "And you wish."

Emily just scoffs then smiles back, and takes another shot. And then another after that. And then stealing chips off Cook's plate. Effy leaves the table heading towards the doors of the pub where Naomi has just come from. Other than Freddie and me, no one seems to have noticed Effy leaving, Cook and Emily too busy with chips to care. I can't tell what Campbell and Effy are talking about, but for a moment Campbell looks shocked only to nod a few minutes later. And now they're heading back over here.

"Come on then Ems." Naomi says, and Emily looks up at her confused.

"What?" Emily asks.

"Effy said you're going to introduce me to your ex or something. Apparently we're going steady or something." Naomi explains, as confused as everyone and looking at Effy for confirmation.

"What?!" I blurt out. I don't want my sister near her. Emily grins and looks back at me, enjoying this.

"That's what you get for lying, Katiekins." Emily giggles, getting up though slightly tipsy and linking arms with Naomi. Effy and Cook are wearing identical grins and I'm huffing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I would've updated sooner but I had exam week so things were rather hectic and stressful. Done those now, so I have freedom of summer. Though we still have fucking snow here. I've reread the first few chapters too and I'll probably fix those (they have some mistakes here and there) once I'm done writting this fic. Thanks for the amazing reviews, and for those wondering the footbal game will happen in the next chapter. Which I will hopefully post before Friday. Anyways, thanks for reading WKB.**

Emily's POV

I'm really not sure to thank Katie for this wonderful lie she's come up with or to hate her for it. Naomi as my girlfriend. The thought honestly never occured to me and now that the idea is presented I can't stop smiling at how nice a thought it is. Naomi's assured me three whole times that she wasn't gay. Once, shortly after I kissed her. The second came when she was telling me about a protest she went to with her mum supporting gay rights. The third time she told me was when I offered her a ride after school the day that rumour spread about Effy and me.

For about a year the idea of a relationship repulsed me. I played things by Effy's rules. Everything once, but never more than that. JJ once told me it was because my relationship with Mandy had completly ruined my trust in non platonic relationships. That tidbit of information really made me feel _awesome_. But I pushed it away with countless shags. So the rumour about me and my scooter might be a little true.

Naomi is attractive though. Very much so. I would totally shag her once. Twice. Three times. Fuck the rules. I would totally girlfriend it up with her. Maybe. Depends on the trust. From what I've heard from Cook, she's never had any long-term relationships. Short term and some one night stands dot her relationship history.

What the fuck?

I'm completly overanalysing this. Completly. She's straight and we're pretending and I really should be concentrating. The shots I absorbed ten minutes ago were affecting me but I've completly sobered up now. I'm walking to my death and her name is Mandy the fucking bitch whore. Who cheated. Four times. Bitch.

Fuck I hate her.

"Yeah I sensed that." Naomi tells me. Oh, must of said that bit out loud. We've stopped walking now, and Naomi is still mostly supporting me, her hand on my waist, which she had grabbed when I had almost tripped thanks to those shots. She's looking at me, waiting for something.

"It was a bad relationship. She cheated on me. We were committed, not in love or anything, but there's something maybe to be said about committment. Probably," I explain.

"So what's the game plan then?" Naomi asks me. I have no clue.

"Run away. Fuck." I exclaim. "Not fucking as in... this whole thing is shit. I need a fag."

"Come on then," Naomi grabs my arm this time and is dragging my to the bathrooms. We lean against the counter and Naomi shuffles through her bag, pulling out one cigarette.

"It's my last one, we'll have to share," Naomi tells me. Fine by me, really.

She lights it up, slowly taking the first drag and then passing it to me.

"How'd you know you were gay?" she asks me quietly. I examine her face, but its really hard to tell what she's feeling at the moment. Her face is completly neutral.

"I don't really know. I guess I've always been. It just occured to me," I try to answer. It's hard to really describe.

"Just one day? Poof, you knew?" Naomi asks, oddly. She's asking this seriously, but she's trying to keep the conversation light by laughing.

"Well, there was this party..." I start.

"Always a party, isn't it?" Naomi interupts. I cough and give her a serious look. She offers me the fag as if to say _sorry for interupting, please continue wonderful story teller._

"We had maybe three shots. Not near drunk yet, so I couldn't really blame kissing her on the alcohol. Or drugs, since neither of us had any before coming." I explain. "It was my first kiss too."

"Who was it with?" Naomi asks me, taking a drag from the fag.

"Effy." I respond. "She was really nice about it too. First person I came out to." Naomi just nods.

"What about you?" I ask her.

"I'm not gay,"she responds, misunderstanding my question. Fourth time she's told me.

"I meant first kiss," I rephrase.

"Oh right." She's staring at the ground, not willing to tell me.

"Its okay, you don't have to tell me."

"No, it's just embarassing." She answers. I've never seen Naomi blush, and probably never will, but this will be the closest thing ever. Her head is tucked into her chest and her eyes are glued to the grimey bathroom tiles.

"It wasn't Cook was it?" I ask her. She dosen't respond. "It totally was!" I hit her on the arm and smile. I stick out my tongue. She just scowls at me.

"Gross." I scrunch up my nose and my eyebrows. "I've kissed you and you've kissed Cook. You've given me Cook cooties."

"You sure you want to use that logic?" Naomi questions me, raising one of her eyebrows. "Because your sister also kissed me." Thanks Naomi.

"Fuck. Dosen't count. That's nasty," I mutter.

"Ha, so now I have protection if you ever try to kiss me again," Naomi smiles. It really is a beautiful smile.

"Right," I inhale a deep breath. "We're out of fags. Lets go face Mandy."

"So, what should I do? As your supporting 'girlfriend'?" she adds air quotes.

"Not sure. Did the girlfriend thing once, didn't like it. Proved itself to be flawed," I admit.

"Like I know any better?" Naomi scoffs. "Fuck it. Relationships suck."

"I blame Katie for this." I declare.

"Fucking bitch," Naomi agrees.

"Hey! That's my sister." I grin, playfully hitting her arm. She grabs my hand before I can retract it and pulls me out of the bathroom, pushing the door open with her foot.

"Watch it, bitch!" Katie shouts as Naomi almost runs her over on our way out.

Naomi scowls back and flips her off with her other hand.

"Typical, Ems. Hidding in the bathrooms." Effy smirks, as she greets us by the bar. She's got Cook with her, who's sitting on a stool right behind Effy. "Mandy the beast keeps asking where you've gone."

"Shit. Where is she?" I ask her. Effy points out a table where Mandy and Amy are sitting with their friends, a tubby guy and some other guy who I'm assuming is Amy's brother or cousin or something.

"You'll have to do better than hand holding to convince her," Effy scoffs, looking down at our meshing hands. Instantly we let go and my hand suddenly feels cold and lonely. Lonely? Poor lonely little hand.

"Lezza action!" Cook offers. Real helpful Cook. Actually, no, it's good advice. I'd be up for it. Just without him there. Just me and Naoms.

Naomi hesitantly puts her arm around my shoulder and I link my arms around her waist.

"You're short," she says, as if she only just realised. Katie always wears high heels to mask how vertically challenged we both seem to be. Converse and Vans don't really add much height.

"Am not! You're the tall one," I snap back like a child.

"I'd have to agree with Naomi on this, Ems," Effy says, standing up straighter to help make her point. They're both about the same height, and here I am having to look up to look at them. Not fair.

"Stop procastinating," Effy orders, motioning to the other side of the pub and I sigh. Naomi gives me a small encouraging glance and we abandon Effs and Cook to make our way.

"Hi, Mandy. Uh... Amy." I greet, pausing to double check her name in my mind. "This is Naomi, my girlfriend." My cheeks are getting really hot and I'm trying not to blush but it seems the more I concentrate on it, the warmer they feel. Thank god for badly lighted pubs.

"So Ems," Mandy says and I cringe when she says it. She lost all priveledges to use my nickname years ago. "Nancy-"

"Naomi!" I correct rudely.

"Right, sit down. Join us for a bit," Mandy insists.

"Um, no, I think, we wouldn't want to intrude and" I stutter out excuses. "My sister, I mean. We were gonna hang with her, and well."

"She seems occupied." Mandy points out, and I look across the room where Katie is snogging some guy. Wait, is that Freddie? Fuck. Whatever.

"Sit." Mandy orders, pointing to the one open chair beside her.

"Come on, hon," Naomi smirks, sitting down and pulling me down with her. "It'll be fun." I'm suddenly sitting on Naomi's lap, one of her hands on my back and the other on my legs. I can honestly I've never been in the position and I'm really not sure what Naomi is thinking. Putting my arms around her back seems a bit too intimate, but with Naomi doing these things out of the blue I take the chance.

To say I'm confused is an understatement. I've become pretty good at knowing what a girl wants or how to act around them, but Naomi is just unexpected. I really wish I could read her mind. I'm shyly looking at her blue eyes, as if they'll give me some sort of hint, but they don't. They are poetically beautiful.

"Ems?" Naomi is asking me, and I look down at her, blushing at our position.

"Yeah?" I ask, my voice deep, almost a whisper.

"Amy was asking you about your moped." She explains. Who's Amy? Oh right, this awkward ex-girlfriend thing.

"Sorry," I turn to face her and apologize.

"Thats fine. Mind off somewhere else?" she asks boldly, smiling.

"No not like that!" I blurt out, flailing my arm and accidentally hitting Naomi in the tit.

"Watch the goods babes!" Naomi says, grabbing my hands with her hand, keeping me from moving and making a fool of myself.

"Sorry," I repeat, blushing again.

"When did you two start dating?" Mandy asks us.

"April." I say, but at the same time Naomi blurts out "May." For a tiny second we look at each other wide-eyed.

"What I meant is we met in April and we started dating in May," I make up. Naomi nods, impressed with my capability to bull shit stuff.

"How'd you meet?" Amy asks, shyly, while playing with the straw in her drink.

"Through my sister," its mosltly true. "They went to the same secondary." That part is completly true.

"I heard you were shagging Effy Stonem!" the chubby kid blurts out suddenly. I turn to glare at him and notice Mandy grinning.

"Fuck off," Naomi glares at him too, and suddenly he goes quiet. And tries to hide in his chubbs. Naomi's glare is frightening.

"I gave her a ride on my moped, not a ride in bed, fat arse!" I retort angrily.

"Now you can stop acting so condescending around me, Ems," Mandy says, and I turn to glare at her now. She's been getting on my tits this evening.

"What the fuck are you implying?" I breath out.

"I'm just saying, you'd be a bit of a hypocrite calling me a cheater now." Mandy explains. I snap, she's ruined this evening and she's accusing me of cheating. I would never.

The anger is too much and I'm up from my spot on Naomi's lap and I've pushed Mandy out of her chair. She gets back up pretty quickly and pushes me back and I respond by punching her in the gut. She recovers and pushes me back, and I latch on to her hair but she pushes me harder, causing me to tumble over the chair and land straight on my arse. Before I can get up again, Katie is hovering over Mandy shouting at her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Mandy is shouting back at her.

"I'm Katie fucking Fitch!" she shouts back, "and if you ever, ever touch her or even look at her wrong..."

Naomi is helping me back up and I give Katie a thankful nod, she just glares back at Mandy one last time before sauntering off. Naomi is grinning like its the best thing she's seen all day and Mandy gives me one sad look before walking away like a beaten puppy.

"That ended well," Effy remarks. Understatement of the century Effs.

"And Mandy'll probably never bug you again," Naomi remarks, grinning widly.

"I need a drink," I huff, leaving the two smiling.

I'd have to say I'm very thankful to Katie. I'll have to remember to thank her later.

"That was really hot," Cook remarks once I'm at the bar and hands me a shot.

"Right." is all I say as I down it.

Saturday rolls around and work with Effy is dull.

"Katie broke up with Danny," I tell her during our lunch and smoke break outsid

"Interesting," she remarks, though her face says the opposite.

"You knew, then?" I ask her, watching her face. It stays very neutral.

"Yup."

"I think she's into Freddie," I tell her, and there's still no response.

"Yup."

"Didn't you have something with him though? I know you broke your rule with him" I ask her, refering to Effy's rule on one shag, no repeats.

"Yup, still am." Effy replies, "but I broke it with Cook too."

"What?" I'm shocked, "you did it with Cook? More than once?"

"I'm fucking him occasionally." She admits.

"So you're shagging both of them?" I ask.

"And Katie's trying to win Freddie," Effy answers. "Even though she knows he loves me."

"Everyone knows, Eff" I tell her, though we both know it. "You don't love him back though, do you?"

"Nope."

"And you're going to continue shagging both of them, aren't you? They know this too?" I question, knowing the answer already.

"Yup."

"That's messed up." I admit.

"At least I'm getting some," she smirks.

"Hey! I totally scored a model!" I exclaim maybe a bit too loudly, gaining the attention of a group of younger guys at the table next to us.

"Really? Fashion shows not that bad then?" Effy asks, grinning.

"You could say," I shrug.

"But you were thinking of a certain blonde during it," she states.

"What?" The confusion is written on my face.

"Naomi." She says as if that clears it all up.

"No," I say.

"Don't deny it." Effy smiles.

"She's straight," I remind myself and Effy.

"Don't deny it," Effy repeats. "You're visiting her after work again aren't you?" I nod.

Like Effy predicted, after shouting a good bye to her and Anthea I'm off to the bookstore with some left over muffins.

"Hey Mr Wilson," I greet as I make my way into the bookstore. He's hunched over at the counter reading a rather large book.

"Evening Emily." He replies, "I sent Naomi home after she was done unpacking boxes."

"Okay, I guess I'll visit her there. Do you want a muffin before I go?" I ask him, smiling politly. I pass him the bag and he picks one thanking me before I go. I grab my scooter and head to Naomi's.

I ring the doorbell and I'm surprised as Effy answers the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask her.

"You're such a kind person, Ems," Effy tells me, her voice filled to the brim with sarcasm. Never the less, she moves aside to let me in the house.

"Oi! Emilio!" Cook greets me as Effy and I make our way to the lounge. He's sprawled on the couch smoking a cigarette. Effy sits down right next to him and I sit next to her.

"We're going to the pub, you gonna come lezza?" he asks.

"Maybe," I say. I don't want a repeat of yesterday.

"There's a pub quiz. It'll be relaxed," Effy assures me. "Naomi's coming too."

"Yeah, okay."

"Cook, what did I tell you about smoking in the house?" Gina shouts from the kitchen.

"Sorry Gina." Cook shouts back and he disposes of it as Gina comes into the lounge.

"Oh hi girls. Didn't know we had quests." She says, as she sits down on the chair, placing two mugs of tea for her and Cook on the table. Cook takes a sip and smiles. It seems very un-Cook-like to drink tea. "Would you girls like some tea?"

"No thanks. Been serving it all day," Effy declines for both of us.

"Oh I brought muffins," I declare, remembering them in the bag that's on the ground. I pull the bag out and place them on small coffee table.

"Top man! Fuckin top." Cook grins grabbing the bag and picking out a muffin.

"We leaving for the pub soon?" I ask Effy.

"We're waiting for Naomeo." Cook explains between bites.

"She's in her room, if you want to go check on her Emily." Gina tells me.

"Tell her to hurry the fuck up." Effy shouts as I'm leaving the room. I make my way up the stairs to Naomi's room. It's across the hall from Cook's and she's complained enough about living with him. Its rather hilarious really. They have to share a bathroom and everything.

I knock on the door.

"Fuck off Mum! I'm busy." Naomi shouts from in her room.

"Its me," I shout back, "Emily."

"Oh. Give me a minute." Naomi shouts back, and after some shuffling the door is opened. "Sorry about that. Mum's the only one in this house that knocks, Cook just bursts in."

"That can't be pleasant," I laugh. Her room is covered in political posters and theres a shelf of books in one corner and some Christmas lights hanging from her bed frame. Its cleaner than my room but thats not saying much. There's clearly no cutouts sprawled on the carpet so, definitly cleaner. I really should clean those up. I sit down on her bed.

"Yeah. I don't wear pyjamas either, so it can get unpleasant," Naomi admits and now she's blushing. No pyjamas, eh? Okay then. "He dosen't either though." She's frowning and I laugh.

"Right, Effs and Cook are waiting, y'know, pub quiz," I explain.

"Let me just put in some earrings and I'll grab my stuff."

After grabbing her blue bag, we meet Cook and Effy at the door, ready to go. The pub isn't far, and it looks very sketchy.

"Uncle Keith!" Cook shouts once we're inside. "Fredster! GayJ!" Apparently they're here too, sitting at one of the tables. Cook joins them right away and seems pretty pleased to see them both at his Uncle's shitty pub.

It seems slightly odd that Cook and Freddie are getting along, certainly with the stuff Effy had told me earlier today. If Effy found it odd at all, she didn't show it, instead she just sat down across from them. Naomi and I sit down next to her.

"Keith, can we have a round?" Cook shouts as his Uncle approaches the table.

"Mango juice, please," JJ puts in and I laugh.

"Right kids, you'll have to split up. Wouldn't be fair to the other contestants," he smiles a creepy smile down at Effy and walks off. I take a glance around the pub, where a group of old crows seem to count as our other contestants.

"Right, we'll do guys against girls," Effy decides.

"But that ain't fair mate," Cook protests, but Effy is already up, moving herself to the next table.

"Sorry, Cookie," Naomi apologizes.

"Whatever Blondie. We'll win."

"Alright, everyone quiet." Keith announces, hitting a pile of meat with his hand. What the fuck? Raw meat. Cook hollers a laugh. "The winning team gets free drinks for the night."

Naomi just sighed, and glared back at Keith.

"Just ignore him. He's worse than Cook." Naomi explains, shaking her head.

"You've met him before?" I ask, stunned.

"He's Cook's uncle." She says and shrugs.

"Question 1: A swan is the only bird with a penis. But how long will a cockroach live once you've pulled its head off?"

"Easy!' JJ says from the other table as he takes a sip from his juice and he receives a good pat on the back from Cook.

"What the fuck kind of questions are these?" I ask, stunned. I'm even more stunned to see Effy write something down.

"You actually have an answer?" Naomi asks, clearly in the same boat.

"Of course not," Effy replies smiling. By the number 1 on the page she's written _Tosser._

"Think we'll get points for that?" Naomi smiles and Effy shrugs.

"...On what dates were these attempts made?" Keith's voice interupts us.

"Keith, what's up with these questions?" Naomi raises her voice.

"Do you want to be disqualified?" he asks which gains him a cold look from Naomi. The look she gives him has me stunned and I gulp.

_Wanker, cuntlicker _and _bitch_ are the next words Effy's written down. The questions keep coming though they only seem to get more vague and strange. And for every question Effy answers with another swear of insult. By question 20, she starts doodling what looks like a dick and I just scoff.

"This seems somewhat pointless," I point out once the quiz is done.

"Right girls, hand me your paper," Keith tells us to which Effy smiles, handing him ours. Keith glances at it, and with a confused shake of his head, moves to collect the other team's papers.

Cook slides across the booth to where Naomi is sitting, grinning ear to ear.

"JJ tell Naoms what you told me," Cook yells as JJ and Freddie move to our table.

"Well its nothing really," JJ stutters.

"Its top man. Naomi backwards," Cook grins and laughs, "is 'I moan'. Top! Fucking awesome mate!" Cook leans back and Naomi gives him a cold glare.

"Really James?" Naomi scoffs.

"Oh come on, Blondie, we could test it out, you and the Cookie monster" Cook offers.

"Cook," Naomi looks him in the eye, "I've told you this for years. Me and your crayola dick, not gonna happen."

"Fine, what about you Red?" Cook asks me.

"Gay," I say.

"Not a problem." Cook smirks, "I have the cure, its my cock."

Effy laughs at this, and soon everyone at the table is laughing, minus me. I cross my arms and huff sarcastically.

"Effy?" Cook asks, offering a shag. She shakes her head, and I can see the relief flash across Fred's face.

"Well then I need to pull somehow," Cook declares, "come on Emilio, you're my wing man tonight."

"What?!" I exclaim.

"Wing man. Cute little bird as you, I need someone to help me pull tonight."

"But I... what, no" I try to protest.

"Naomeo sucks at it," Cook explains.

"That's cuz I don't want you bringing home randoms," Naomi scoffs, "As funny as Mum finds it, getting woken up at three in the morning to hear you telling to some bint to grab your balls isn't as pleasant as it sounds."

"Don't be jealous Naoms," Cook says as everyone else bursts out laughing.

"Right, so what the fuck am I doing?" I ask, as Cook drags me with.

"Easy, you talk to the friend, talk me up. Hell you might even get some too," to this I frown. Not that I wouldn't want to get any or anything, its just I'd prefer to stay with Naomi. And Effy.

"Plus Eff's told me about all the women you've had," Cook says, "so you're my wing man."

"But, I can't I mean I haven't" I stutter. "I haven't, not in a while."

"I know you're saving yourself for Naomikins, but I'm pulling not you," Cook smiles.

"No I'm not, that's not it." I try again.

"Just keep the girl's friend busy, and let the Cookie Monster do the rest." Cook says as he pulls me with him over to a table where two girls are sitting.

"Mind if we join you girls?" Cook asks politly. The two nod, and with that, Cook sits down and moves closely to the blonde girl. I sit next to him, far enough and across from the brunette.

He's already whispered something in her ear, and they've started snogging

"Fuck Cook. Really?" I huff. "Come on then. This isn't gonna be interesting at all." I tell the brunette and get up to leave.

"Yeah sorry, she's like that."

"She's like that? He asked me for help to pull, like he needs it." I answer bitterly.

"So what about you then?" she asks me as we sit down at the bar, "gonna pull?" She grins flirtaitously and winks.

"Oh! No! No!" I stutter.

"You're straight then?" she asks, confused.

"No, that's not it." I take a glance back to where Naomi is sitting, joking with Effy, Freddie and JJ.

"Oh. Crush on your straight friend," she smiles. "Good to know my gaydar isn't wrong. Sucks though." She puts her hand on my arm in comfort.

"Yup," I agree taking a chug from the vodka and coke the bar tender served us.

"The blonde girl, right?" she asks, and I nod. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, she's been looking at us every few minutes. Not too pleased either."

"Really?" I ask, stunned and curious. I glance back at the table, but Naomi's eyes had shifted back to JJ.

"Jealous I reckon. You could take a shot at it. You're straight friend might not be so straight."

"She's told me a good four times she's not gay." I admit.

"Ah. The lady doth protest to much, methinks." The girl says with a grin. She raises her glass as if to wish me good luck and stalks off back to the table where Cook and the blonde are at it.

Hmm. She makes a good point. I finish off my drink, give a glance back at Naomi, before heading back to our table.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: dear god am I sorry for this ever so late update. The last week was hectic and my friend was in the hospital so I was pretty busy caring for him and stuff. Anyways, countless apologies on my part, and here is my very very late update. Also another tiny Fitch Switch is coming up hehehehe and there's a third planned too, because they never get old. Not much Naomily in this chapter, but just wait, the next one will be lovely. WKB.**

Katie's POV

My sister is a bitch. A true fucking bitch. Here I am with her so called best friend sitting through her boring and stupid detention because she got caught smoking with Effy. Let me sum up what why I'm here in her fucking place in a few sentences.

Bitch 1, my fucking sister, and Bitch 2 her stupid best friend decided to go for a smoke, but since the rain was causing their little shit plan to go bad they decided to smoke in the bathroom instead I'm not sure why Ems- I mean Bitch 1- has such an obsession with the combination of cancer sticks and loos but she should get an intervention or something. I blame Bitch 2, she's a horrible influence. But of course fucking Doug caught them smoking and gave them a detention. Both those bitches better be grateful it wasn't Harriet, they'd probably be expelled.

Anyways, so yesterday Bitch 1 asked me oh so lovely if I could go to her detention for her. Ridiculous right? What kind of favour is that. But here I am, because I am such a lovely sister. She begged me, something about her last practice before her first football game. Fucking bitch.

Bitch 2 is here grinning at me like detentions are actually fun. And I'm dressed in Emily's scruffy clothing again. She owes me big time. Sitting here with a bunch of losers and Effy. I mean, there's a guy with a skull t-shirt and a matching skull fitted cap. Loser. Fashion reject. At least Effy dresses well. Better than my fucking sister, and she's a Fitch. Come on Ems, you're embarassing with your lezzer garb.

"Right, sit down." Doug announces. "Quiet, one hour, then you are free to go. No talking."

I huff and sit and glare at him as he writes at his desk. Effy is just smiling, sitting next to me.

"Didn't know you were such a good sis, Katiekins," she whispers.

"Fuck off," I retort.

"Shhh!" Doug shouts.

I cross my arms and try to even out my glares between the two. Effy's smile widens.

At that moment my phone beeps, and I reach to pull it out.

_Where are you Katie? -Mum_

I hadn't told her I was staying for Emily's detention and it's probably best not to let her know at all. I'm interupted from my thoughts when Cook bursts through the door.

"Sorry I'm late Dougie," he says, smiling, "Emilio's fault."

"She's already here, you can join her." Doug says pointing to the empty seat next to me.

"Effs! Emileo!" he greets, smiling and sitting next to me. "So what ypu two birds in for?"

"Smoking in the bathrooms," I admit, glaring back at Effy. Her eyes are twinkling.

"You?" Effy asks.

"Defacing school property. Apparently boobs aren't appropriate on school lockers."

Effy's laughing and Cook hollers his laugh, which causes Doug to shout at us to be quiet.

I remember the phone in my hand and the text my mum sent me.

_Stayed for Ems' practice. -K _I send the text before getting nudged by Cook.

"Hey Ems" Cook whispers, "you changed. Last I saw you, you were in your football outfit smoking with me and Naoms." He smiles. "the Cookiemonster notices these things." He taps his temple and smirks.

"I mean, that football outfit really brings out your tits." He grins. "Aren't tits lovely? Don't you agree Ems? You great big lezza."

"Oh Ems loves tits. Big or small." Effy joins in.

"Fuck off you two." I shout back, gaining me a look from Doug to shut it.

To my relief they finally do shut up and detention finishes itself up slowly.

"This way," Effy says, as we leave. I'm not sure where we're going, but I follow her around the back of the school.

"Oh hey, guys." The real Emily greets us. She's with Campbell and she's still in her football team outfit and she's covered in a light sweat. Gross.

"We're going back to mine for supper. You guys up for it?" Emily offers.

Cook dosen't answer, he just looks back at me and Emily and then to Campbell. Her face is priceless, full of shock and surprise at what looks like two Emilys. We haven't changed yet.

"Two Emilys. Our favorite lesbain, but there's two of 'em!" Cook shouts, grinning.

"Right, supper, my house. You can get changed and there'll be food." Emily repeats herself.

"Fuck, food. More like rabbit food, Ems." Effy grins.

"Shut it, you." She retorts.

"I'll meet you there." Effy agrees, "I'll drive these two." She motions to me and Cook.

"And I'm stuck with this sweaty bitch?" Campbell asks, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Hey, you love my moped thanks" Emily retorts.

We're about to split up, us three to Effy's car, and the two other to Ems' moped when I'm suddenly tackled by a hug from a sweaty Emily.

"Thanks so much by the way," she tells me.

"Yeah you owe me, you smelly bitch." I reply.

The drive to Emily's is short with me in shotgun and Cook in the back. I'm surprised as we make the last turn down her street to see an orange moped zipping past us, as fast as it can.

"That was awesome! We totally beat them Naoms!" Emily is jumping and shouting with glee once we get out of Effy's car. Campbell herself dosen't look at all impressed, in fact she looks maybe a bit sick.

"Never again, Fitch. If you drive like that," she mumbles while taking off her helmet.

"You cheated, didn't you?" Effy asks, one eyebrow raised.

"No such thing as cheating." Emily says as she struggles to open the front door with her key. Finally she gets it open and we make our way inside.

"Anyways, I'm gonna take a quick shower, you guys can hang around my room of whatever. Katie, you can change in Dad's room if you want." she instructs us, leading the way up the stairs and closing the door behind her. Like Emily said, I make my way to Dad's and quickly change back into my clothes, grabbing Emily's.

"What the fuck?" I'm shocked when I enter Emily's room. On the ground are the spoils of her fanny box, littered here and there. Cook is laughing and looking through them, sitting on the ground. Effy is on the bed, smoking and Campbell is sitting awkwardly in the chair, watching Cook.

"Oh, oops. I forgot to clean those up," Emily says, as she follows me into the room, her hair wet, and her face red from blushing. She's changed into a purple jumper and plain jeans.

"Nice collection, Emilio. Effs was right." Cook hollers.

"About what?" Emily ask, confusion on her pink face.

"You liking tits." Cook laughs, and Effy joins in.

"Right, everybody out," she says.

"So was this your _journal _then?" Campbell asks, and laughs. Emily joins in after shutting the door rather loudly.

Supper at Ems' is as it always it. Vegetables from the garden. They aren't bad though. Effy offers heading out to a club tonight, which Cook accepts, but the rest of us decline. Mum wants me home, Naomi gives no reason and Emily has her big first game tomorrow.

Christ. Football is boring. I've learnt nothing from this game other then Emily is competetive and loves scoring goals. She alternated from bench to game. She really is good, and I think she's scored two herself. Her team seem to get along pretty well, and they're playing some team from a pricky school or something. Their jerseys are a bright blue, a big contrast to Ems'.

Mum is here too, and not really enjoying herself at that. Emily got a full on fight with another girl, which the referee ignored and Mum got frightened. Mum gasped as Emily elbowed the brunette, blue shirted girl back just to get the ball, where as Dad cheered her on. It makes me laugh. Had Emily grown up with Mum, there was no way she'd let Emily do anything like this at all. Football or any sports that were considered too violent. In a way, its a good thing Emily didn't have Mum's influence around because she is good at this. She'd be beautiful if not for the sweat, mud and bruises.

There's another cheer as some blonde girl from Emily's team scores. Brittany or something. I think she's the team captain too. Its 4 to 1 now. Roundview is winning.

"I don't know why Emily likes playing such a violent sport," Mum confesses when the cheering and clapping dies down. "It's barbaric."

"I think she's beautiful." Effy says. She's been quiet through most of the game, sitting with me and Mum and Dad, along with Effy's mother. I'm not sure why Effy has dragged her mother along, it seems like a strange, un-Effy-like thing to do. Mum gives her a confused and disgusted look, to which Effy explains herself: "it's like she discovers herself there. Its not just a sport, its an art."

Dad grins widely back at her, and Mum huffs.

"Couldn't you have signed her up for ballet or something respectable?" Mum questions him.

"Ems didn't want that. It was either football or rugby. She makes me proud, she does." This makes me laugh. Emily was probably the shortest in her grade too, I assume at least, because I was, and her playing a tough game like rugby is kind of adorable. She still is short too, probably the shortest on the Roundview team, but she despite her height, she's fast and weaves past the other players.

Mum sighs again as another girl gets tackled, this time gaining the attention of the referree who calls something out, and sends the offending girl to the side lines. I notice that Mum's annoyance at Emily playing this game gets two identical grins from the Stonem family. A few minutes later, a whistle gets blown to signal some sort of break, which I'm later informed by Effy is half time. There's a huddle of blue shirted girls on one side, and on the other the red Roundview team, talking with their coach and drinking water.

"Effs! Katiekins! Didn't see you!" Cook hollers as some of the bleachers clear up as parents and students wander off for a break. I had noticed him earlier sitting with Campbell, Freddie, Thomas and JJ near the front.

"Where's Panda?" I had whipsered to Effy earlier when I noticed she was the only one of Ems' friends not present.

"She's not allowed to go to Emily's football games. Her Mum thinks they're too violent." Effy explained, which made me laugh.

But back to the present, the group of them were making their way back up towards us and our parents.

"Katiekins! Think your sister would introduce me to her fit team mates?" Cook asks waggling his eyebrows. He's with Freddie, the rest of them sitting a row in front of us, not even bothering to greet us, which is understandable as Campbell hates me enough to stay away, JJ is frightened by me and Thomas is busy texting his girl.

"Fuck off Cook." I whisper back out of Mum's hearing. Freddie is much better than Cook though, politly greeting Dad.

"Hey Rob," is all he says, but it seems to make Dad smile.

"Hi Freddie. Come to see my girl play then? I heard she beat you the other day," he said referring to the game they had played during the summer so long ago.

"Yeah, she's something," Freddie admits, smiling before glancing back at Effy.

"Who's this then Rob," Mum interupts their conversation, "Emily's boyfriend?" To which, Dad, Freddie and Effy laugh.

"Nope" Freddie smiles to Mum.

Fortunatly that conversation comes to an end as the game resumes. Emily's on the bench, checking her phone and from here I can tell she's smiling broadly. Whatever.

The second half of the game passes much like the first, and soon Emily is off the bench. The blue team score another two but Roundview scores one, keeping them in the lead. There's cheering as it comes to a close, and I find myself joining in too, not just because its over but because I'm happy for Ems. She totally deserved to win, and I would have been pissed about going to that fucking detention for her if she had lost. At least now it was sort of worth it.

The losing team is walking off, some parents leaving with them, but being the home team, most of the spectators are probably here for Roundview. Parents of the winning team are up going to their children and hugging them proudly and I follow Dad to see Ems.

"Way to go kiddo! You did great!" he praises her, pulling her into one of his big hugs. He lets her go after kissing her forehead.

Effy's mum is here with us too, and I hadn't noticed she had followed us to see Emily. Emily runs right to her, and hugs her.

"I was worried you wouldn't come," Emily confesses to her, smiling, her face dirty and her hair messy.

"Wouldn't miss it love. Great as always." Effy's mum tells her, pulling her back into a hug and sending her off to where Mum and me are standing and waiting. Effy's mum moves to stand with Dad where both are talking about something.

"Thanks Katie." Emily says, and I hug her back.

"No problem bitch."

"Thanks Mum for coming." Emily says to mum.

"You were really good," Mum compliments as if she's not sure what to say. I know she's holding herself back from saying something about the violence of the sport.

"Your friends came to see you play." Mum continues.

"Yeah," Emily nods, "I noticed."

"Hard to not notice Cook." I huff, "oh, he wants you to introduce him to some of your team mates." Emily laughs at this.

"There's an after party," Emily whispers to me, making sure Mum is out of hearing. She's talking with Dad and Effy's mum now, she it dosen't really matter anyways.

"Knew coming to this stupid game was a good idea then." I smile at her. She grabs me by the arm, pulling me with her to where the rest of the group are.

We said our good byes to our parents, mentioning that since it was the weekend, we'd go out to celebrate Emily's win with the whole team and we would sleep over at Effy's after. Brittany, the blonde team captain, lead the way from the school field to some abandoned factory down nearing the industrial area of Bristol. It was a good ten minute walk, and the whole time, the blonde flittered with Cook, who like a kid, excitingly hollered every few minutes to exclaim about getting fucked up, drinking and drugs. This only seemed to excite the rather large group of Roundview kids.

The abandoned factory didn't disapoint. It wasn't as nice as a club, but it would do for a celebratory rave I guess. It was pretty much just one abandoned, old, faded and grafitied tin building with crates that became tables for alcohol and lamps and assortments of junk food. There were some couches, ratty and tattered. An old boom box was set up near the corner on some crates that also held assortments of cds.

Thomas became the dj, and he was pretty good at it too. With music going, the shitty factory became an acceptable mock-club. I danced with Freddie mostly, which was fantastic because that boy really is fit. Emily did join us for a few songs, but, claiming her tiredness from the football game, she mostly stayed with Effy, JJ and fricken Campbell at the couches, drinking and passing their fucking fags. Cook kept himself busy with Brittany, which made me happy, because it kept him out of my hair and his influence away from my little sister.

After a few more songs with Freddie, we joined them at the couches, lazily mixing ourselves some drinks to quench our thirst.

"Had fun dancing?" Emily asks me offering me her spliff, which I decline. Freddie takes it from her, though I'm pretty sure she didn't offer to him at all. She dosen't seem to mind though, as she takes a sip from her drink. The spliff ends up in Effy's hands next and I watch as she delicatly takes a drag. It almost stuns me how... well, how perfectly she does it. Almost like one of those models from the twenty with the long, elegant cigarettes.

"Emilio!" Cook interupts my Effy observations, "you're being summoned for team shots!" He points behind him, where the girls football team has gathered, Brittany holding a large bottle, all of them still in their gear.

"Thanks Cook," Ems replies, getting up from her spot on the couch, to head over their, and I watch as she struts off, the number 12 on her back. Cook sits down across from me, in Emily's now abandoned spot between Effy and Campbell.

"Time for fucking shots!" Cook shouts, grabbing the bottle of whiskey on the counter. Though there are plenty of empty cups about, he simply pops the top off and chugs some down. "Trade ya" he offers to Effy. The whiskey and spliff get exchanged in hands, Cook puffing out smoke while Effy delicatly, again, takes a shot of the whiskey.

"Liquid courage, Naoms?" Cook offers the whiskey in Effy's hands, which Campbell gratefully accepts. And with a puff from the spliff she's up.

"I'll see you later, yeah Cookie?" she asks, taking another shot before disapearing between people.

"Come on then. Let's get fucking mental!" Cook shouts one last time, pushing the bottle and spliff into my hand, nodding his head.

Might as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Original names and other shit are all made up. Dirty hookers are shots with raspberry liquer (Sour Puss) and creme de banane or whatever and some juice. Very fluffy Naomily ahead, be warned. And some cliche Naomily stuff too, but it wouldn't be them without it. WKB**

Emily's POV

"Emilio!" Cook says, as he approaches us, "you're being summoned." Behind him I can see Brittany pouring shots for the team. Just another way to celebrate. And we deserve it too, we totally beat the Riverdale team. I quickly thank him before leaving my sister, best friend and my crush.

"Dirty Hookers! Ems!" Kathryn, our goalie, greets me, passing me the red solo cup, the bottom of which is filled with just a bit of red coloured liquid.

"To wining!" Brittany shouts, as we all lift our cups to, and down the shots. The shot isn't bad, kind of sweet with the regular burn of alcohol not so apparent. After that, we're dancing to Lady Gaga's Judas until someone taps me on the shoulder. Its Naomi, grinning widly, and looking as beautiful as ever, all blonde hair, blue eyes and floral jacket.

"Join me for a smoke?" she offers, and I can almost see her blue eyes twinkle.

"Sure. Lead the way." I follow her out the factor, out the tin door to the outside world. I'm surprised she didn't lead me to one of the couches inside, its not like a club where we're not allowed to smoke inside, but its nicer out here anyways.

Naomi lifts herself up onto one of the wooden crates that are by the building. With some difficulty due to my height, I finally get up and sit with her on the crate leaning against the tin walls of the factory.

"Told you you were vertically challenged," she laughs at my efforts to get up.

"Shut up." I respond quickly. "Its really nice. The view." I say, smiling, looking at her and then at the view in front of us. It really is beautiful. The other side of the factory had been facing the rest of the industrial area near Bristol, but this side had a very nice view, the city scape, with bright lights lighting up the night time.

"Yup." Naomi agreed lighting up her fag. "You were fantastic tonight. I mean, it was different from practices." She admits after her drag.

"Thanks," I blush, thanking her for both the cigarette and the compliment. And at the moment, Naomi's hands pull me to her. One hand is pulling me by my shirt and the other is in my hair, and she pushes our faces together, our lips touching. I drop the cigarette automatically, my hands going to her hips and I respond to the kiss, gasping as her tongue touches my lips. It tastes of cigarette, whiskey and raspberries. The kiss gets interupted as Naomi breaks of the kiss seemingly out of the blue.

"Ouch." Naomi responds, pushing me off her slightly and I'm confused and sorry. Did I hurt her?

"That was hot." She explains, and I notice the cigarette that landed on her lap during the kiss. Oh, oops. My fault. Naomi flicks the cigarette off to the ground and smiles back to me.

"It was hot," I smirk back at her and lick my lips. _You liked that._

"Well it was a congrats kiss," Naomi says, "for a good football game."

"I scored two goals," I bargain, "that means I should get two."

Naomi just nods, and leans back in, and I lick my bottom lip seconds before hers land on mine. My hands go to her neck this time, playing with her short hair and she's pulling me closer and we seperated after what seems like a lovely forever for air. We're both panting, foreheads touching, her hand on my cheek.

"Come on," Naomi says after a while, moving away from me and jumping down from the crate, waiting for me to join her. "Let's go dance."

Her hand is out, waiting for me to join her, and I slide off the crate and link fingers with her as she guides me back into the crowded building. I can't help but grin like an idiot.

The music is shit, but we dance to it anyways, always touching somehow, whether it is by our intertwined hands or hands touching arms or strange swaying hugs. We're safely protected from view of my sister by the mass of gyrating and chaotic bodies moving in beat with the horrible, beating bass. She kisses me once more, on the forehead this time, before laughing again, which I can only just make out over the music.

"Laughing at my height again are we?" I ask, going to tippy toes so that I can get close enough so she can hear me. She just nods and grins, and without warning grabs my hand to twirl me about. I can't help but laugh at our ridiculous dancing, twirling and touching.

"You're short," she whispers delicatly into my ear, leaning down, and placing a kiss on my cheek, "and you're adorable."

"Fuck off," I say, crossing my arms and glaring back, while pouting. This seems to make her laugh only much more. Its easier to hear now, we've moved- or danced from the middle of the crowd to the outskirts, Katie and the rest of our friends are on the complete other side of the factory.

She leans down again to place a light kiss on my lips, which make us both blush a bit. Its an innocent kiss, so light that its not comparable to other kisses I've had. Before, they've all been passionate and rough and quick, but this one was light almost as if she tried to tell me something with it. A story of us. But that's me, overanalyzing a simple little kiss. But it still makes me smile.

"So 'I'm not gay' then?" I ask, my smile becoming smug. She answers with a simple shrug.

"Not so straight either I guess," she tries to grumble but the smile on her face prevents it from sounding negative.

"I don't mind," I say, and I try to portray with my eyes a promise to her, "I won't tell anyone."

"So what do lesbians do?" she then asks, and I sputter.

"In bed?" I ask, my voice a little higher than usual.

"No. I meant, dating and stuff." Naomi clarifies and I blush again. I'm trying hard to regain my cool, but I'm still nervous. I fancy her a hell of a lot, okay?

"I dunno." I say quietly. Its almost a whisper, but Naomi picks up on it.

"So you've never...?" she then says, her eyebrows up high and her eyes surprised.

"No! Well, yes, but..."

"So the rumours are all false then? You don't shag women." she querries.

"Well, I do shag, I don't date." I state, and immediatly regret it. Way to sound like a slag infront of the girl you love. You like. Not love.

"Would you make an exception though?" as she asks this, I'm grinning like no tomorrow.

"Is that your way of asking me on a date then?" I reply, and this time its her turn to blush. I can't see the pink in her face, she's avoiding eyecontact and her eyes are glued to the ground, and the darkness of the factory dosen't help.

"Well, its just... I don't want" she mumbles, "you know, with Katie. And I don't really..."

"No, I get it," I reply. Sexuality can be confusing and when people are all up in your business about it, it certainly isn't any better. "A date then?" she nods yes, "I'll take care of it, I know the perfect place."

"Thanks" she whispers, leaning back down to kiss my cheek.

"I have work tomorrow." I declare, sighing. Tomorrow is Saturday which means getting up early for an 8h shift with Effy. "But I finish 5, so I'll pick you up at 6?"

"I work till 6. Do you wanna pick me up from the bookstore? You know where it is. Unless its fancy?" Naomi asks.

"I'm not telling you what the date is. Its a surprise." I smile, "but yeah, I'll pick you up there."

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm gonna take Cook home before he passes out. I can't carry the tosser." Naomi grumbles pointing across the emptying factory towards the couch where Cook is smoking lazily, his eyes closed, sprawled out beside Effy and Freddie who are drinking breezers.

I'm following her over there, and I've realized how empty this place has been getting. I can spot Brittany and Samantha, still in their football gear, passed out together on another couch, Thomas and Panda by the boom box flipping through the cd collection together. The music itself isn't as loud as before, and the choices had shifted from heavy and quick rap and pop to slower songs. No one is dancing, though there is a couple taking part in heavy petting on the dance floor.

"Crash at mine?" Effy offers after I wave good bye to Naomi. "We can go by yours before work to pick up your stuff."

"Sounds good."

"Seen Katie then?" I ask her as we are leaving the factory. She's giving me a strange look, as if trying to remember who Katie is, and then she smirks.

"I think I frightened her off."

"Dear god Effs. What the hell did you do?" I ask her, smiling.

"A girl dosen't kiss and tell," her smirk changes from small to smug. It makes me laugh nonetheless.

Frightened. No kiding. I'm to drunk and giddy from Naomi to tell if Effy is lying or not, but I'm going to make a mental memo to remember to ask her tomorrow.

The walk home isn't far, and we're both a little too tired to even try and create a functional conversation, but its a comfortable silence.

After some advil the next morning everything seems a little better, certainly after the quick shower before work. And its as Dad leaves, me stuffing a muffin in my mouth, hurrying while Effy waits patiently, that I remember I have a date today. With Naomi. Day definitly made.

And Effy notices me perking up too. She waits until our smoking break to ask me though.

"Its nothing." I lie.

"Don't believe that for a second," she counters right away, frowning a bit and giving me a playful glare.

"Don't tell?" I ask her.

"Do I ever?" she retorts quickly. Its true. Effy is the best with secrets.

"I've got a date tonight." I smile. Its all I'll give her for now.

"First date since Mandy." Effy points out.

"Shit. I know. I'm fucking nervous enough Effs."

"Who with? Do I even have to ask?" she says, rubbing her chin, fakely pondering who in this green earth I could be having this date with.

"So what do you have planned then?" Effy asks.

"Something private. And since its nice out today," I point out, thanking Bristol for not pissing over my date, "something outside."

"Aww little Emsy's gonna have a picnic," Effy mocks.

"Fuck off Effs," I retort, "and last I heard, you kissed my sister."

"Who'd you hear that from?" Effy asks, her voice neutral.

"You."

"Right. Ha." She looks up at the sky, thinking, before continuing, "wonder how she'll react to that. Monday is gonna be fun." She's smiling genuinly this time with a bit of curiousity.

"Rather stupid thing to do. Don't you think?" I ask her, raising one of my eyebrows. "I mean... she is rather straight."

"Rather straight?"

"Well... she's not you. She's not me." I try to explain, but I'm lost in whatever point I was trying to make.

"So not mental and not gay?" she confirms.

"Fuck. That's not what I meant." I reply, "and you're not _that _mental, Effs. Just be careful, yeah. She is my sister."

"No problem Ems."

Thankfully Effy has her mum's car, and drops me off at home right after work, wishing me good luck as she drives away. This gives me almost a full hour to prepare the date, first off showering so I don't smell like sweaty pastries.

Next on my date check list is getting dressed, which I leave to rather simple. I stick with a simple skirt and shirt, it being nice enough. An extra sweater too, since it'll probably get a bit colder out.

Effy was right about the picnic, so after the getting dressed, I'm packing my small backpack with a blanket and cutting up small sandwiches for the picnic, placing waterbottles and cookies in the bag too.

"Hey kiddo." Dad greets me, coming in to the kitchen and putting the kettle on. "I won't be here for supper, that okay?"

"Yeah Dad." I say as he kisses me on his forehead. "Going somewhere?"

"Date," he confirms, smiling. "You?" he asks, noticing the bag on the counter that's overflowing with food.

"Same," and I mirror his smile.

"Who's the lucky gal, then?" he asks, looking up from the newspaper he had been skimming through.

"Well, you don't know her. But it's kind of... well, she's not out of the closet, so I'd rather not say, I mean." I try to explain it to him, stumbling here and there with words. I'm not sure Naomi would be too comfortable with Dad knowing. "You?" I ask him, trying to change subjects.

"You don't tell, I don't tell, kiddo." He replies smiling, though it disappears after a second. "You are okay with this right?"

"Yeah Dad. As long as she's not a bitch," I smile back at him, happy that he still considers me important when having his own social life.

"Same goes for yours."

"Thanks Dad." I answer, "good luck."

"You too." He says as I zip up the bag and head for the door.

The moped ride to the bookstore goes faster than I had hoped. I had hoped for time to calm down and take a breather but I had not chance for that. Driving was dificult to as my mind kept drifting from the road to what I'd say and do and desperate hoping that I wouldn't fuck up. That and my sweaty hands didn't help.

Turning off the moped, I took my time lighting up a cigarette while leaning against the brick building waiting for Naomi.

"You shouldn't smoke, dear," says Mr Wilson interupting my nervous chain smoking and hectic thoughts.

"Right, sorry," I say, blushing and stubbing out the cigarette on the ground. "A bit nervous." I confess.

"Its not healthy for you," he says, smiling at me, "at least you listen though. Naomi just smokes even more if I tell her." The mental image of a stubborn, smoking Naomi is funny and makes me smile.

"See, laughter if much more calming than cigarettes." He states, smiling. "Anyways, she's still in there, but you two have a nice weekend."

"Cheers," I shout back as he gets into his little blue car to drive off.

Another minute of two pass until the door of the bookstore opens again, and Naomi comes out smiling.

"Hey," Naomi says, looking back down to the ground.

"Well, come on then. Our chariot awaits," I proclaim passing her the helmet for my moped. She eyes it before cracking a small, tiny smile.

"Classy."

And with that comment said we're off, Naomi behind me on the small moped seat, holding on to my waist with her hands. She goes to whisper something in my ear when her helmet hits mine.

"Hey careful back there. I am driving, you know," I laugh.

"Whatever. So where the hell are we going?" Naomi asks.

"Stop asking so many questions. You'll see," I retort, turning around to stick my tongue out at her. It's imature and probably a bit reckless with me driving but she laughs.

"So much for driving. You're not even looking at the road," she points out.

We're driving down a dirt road now, and a few peddles a flying, and dirt is getting brushed up on us and the moped. I'll have to clean it again when I get home because its bright orange paint is fading to a putrid sick colour.

"So not a restaraunt then?" she asks once the moped has come to a stop.

"Nah. You're not worth it," I counter, sticking my tongue out.

"Haha. Its lovely though, this place," she says, looking down at the lake. The water is rather clear, and it being October everything is still green, though some autumn colours are sprinkled everywhere.

"Yeah. One of my favorites." I tell her, setting my bag down. Next is the shirt, when I realize Naomi is giving me a strange look. Stripping in front of her probably isn't proper first date material.

"I... uh... didn't bring a swimming costume." She says, and I can't help notice her eyes wandering over my shirtless body.

"Neither did I," I say as I abandon my skirt next. Throwing those along with my shoes onto my bag I look back at her expectantly. I guess I'm a bit demanding on dates then.

"Sun won't shine forever," I say, trying to encourage her.

"Don't look okay?" Naomi says, setting her bag down near mine.

"Nothin' I ain't seen before honey," I retort, but I agree with her and turn around.

"Well I'm not one of your slags," she jokes back.

"Your body ain't that special," I mock her. Its not true at all though. Her body really is special. Beautiful and fit. And of course right after she strips herself of her tshirt I can't help but turn my head to look. I guess I'm just a hypocrite and a liar, but so worth it.

"You were looking!" she accuses me.

"No I wasn't," I respond, but its a blatant lie and we can both tell. She pushes me softly, and I push back, but her response push sends me into the water. Its colder than I had anticipated, and I've only ever really gone swimming here during summer, so I hadn't ever experienced it this cold before.

"Fuck! Its cold. Like fucking cold." I shout, swimming back towards the edge, where Naomi is there laughing at me. "Come on then, help me out, its way too cold."

I lift my arm out of the water, and we link hands, but instead of pulling me out, I pull down on her hand bringing her down into the water with me. She's under the water and comes up for a breath.

"Now that was just cruel, Fitch!" she exclaims, splashing some water into my face.

"You deserved it, you big baby."

The water is too cold for us to stay in long and with evening slowly coming its getting colder and colder. While Naomi is dying off I set the blanket and pull out some of the food I had packed earlier.

"Not exactly five star meal," Naomi says, smiling, "but nice nonetheless," she finishes, taking a bite from the peanut butter sandwiches.

"Yeah, sorry its not the fanciest date ever," I apologize, feeling self conscious about it. It was probably a stupid date idea, she's beautiful and she's probably had boys take her to fancy French restaurants with white wines and expensive meals.

"No, its lovely," she says, grabbing my hand and looking me right in the eyes. "Unique. Very... you I guess."

"Thanks," I can't look her in the eyes anymore, so instead I direct my attention to the crackers in my hand.

"So how'd you find this place?" Naomi asks.

"Came across it by accident, actually." I tell her, "I use to go camping with the Stonem family near here, and Effy, her brother and I were told to go find some wood for the fire. I got lost and found this place. It took me years to find it again though."

"That's cute," she says, "short, little Emsy. Well shorter."

"Haha. Funny."

"How old were you then?" she asks me.

"Not sure, probably 9 or 10." I answer, estimating. It was one summer during primary school.

"Cute. Though I'm guessing you didn't have the bright red hair."

"No, that came later. After I broke up with Mandy the bitch." I smile at her. After being a doormat to Mandy for a year, I had decided the change from red to brown would be a nice one. Kind of shocking, but it was definitly a hit.

"I like it," Naomi compliments, nodding and reaching out to touch some of the bright red strands. "It suits you."

"Thanks," I whisper, looking back at the small fire we had made earlier using matches. Its quiet for a few moments, while Naomi shifts to shuffle through the bag I had brought.

"Disaronno?" She asks, pulling out a half full bottle of the golden liquid. She opens the bottle to take a chug, and passes it to me. I take one too, and indirect kiss. And as soon as the thought of an indirect kiss comes to mind, my eyes go to her pink lips. Its a little strange that I'm suddenly nervous again, I mean, we have kissed before. A few times, and reminicing about those kisses only makes me want to place my lips to hers. Have a repeat go.

I need to calm down. Taking the metal tin from the bag I look through what I have. Luckily, among the cigarettes is a rather poorly rolled spliff that has a note attached. _Have Fun -Effs _is written, and I silently thank Effy for sneaking this into my tin for me before lighting it up. She truly is a life saver.

"Do you wanna do blowbacks?" I ask her suddenly. There's a bit of mischievous thinking behind doing blowbacks, brought by the hope of being able to kiss her again. And if she dosen't kiss me, at least her lips will be close. Its a new goal, the next time we kiss will be because of her.

"I never got blowbacks," she answers quickly, "why can't people just smoke the damn thing straight?" I'm about to make a pun about not being straight, but I have a goal now.

"Its fun," I try again to convince her, "have you ever even tried it?"

"No, but being all-seeing I already know its shit."

"Come on, everything once," I say, turning to face her. I am going to get her to kiss me.

"Fuck it. Go ahead and disappoint me," she replies, turning. And in my head I'm begging her not to disappoint me.

Placing the lit end in my mouth I wait for her to come close enough and place my hands around our mouths, breathing in. We seperate, and I take the spliff away from my mouth, waiting and watching for a reaction. Her bright blue eyes are a bit darker than usual, flickering from my lips back to my eyes and she bites her bottom lip in thought.

Naomi leans in slowly, as if she's not entirely sure of what she's doing, but she goes ahead. I stay rooted to the spot, and close my eyes as her lips gently touch mine. We're kissing, and I deepen the kiss, encouraging her. She breaks off, takes a few short breaths, before placing our lips together. I had been worried that she had changed her mind, but fortunatly she kept going.

Our lips seperate again and this time, I pull her closer, putting my lips to her neck and placing light kisses. Her hands pull me closer, and the kisses on her neck become more passionate, sucking and licking.

Its when I'm pulling off her shirt that she stops me.

"I... well," she stammers. I'm as confused as she is, but my horny little mind knows to pay attention. Its an internal battle not to pull her back and resume what I had been doing.

"I want... slow... well," she's sputtering words out.

She looks away for a second, but I give her an encouraging smile and nod.

"Its just," she explains, "I don't want to be like one of your slags. Well, I mean... no offence."

"You're not," I insist. I don't want to push her to do something she'll regret. "Plus don't worry, I'm a lady, and a lady dosen't shag on her first date." I try to lighten up the mood. She laughs a bit and smiles thankfully.

"Right," she nods, "I heard from Effy you just skip the dates. Go straight to the shagging."

"Babe," I whisper, bringing myself closer to her, "there's nothing straight about me." I couldn't help myself, making a straight joke just had to be done. Plus it did wonders to her face, making her eyes sparkle along with the fantastic smile she has.

"Well, come on. Help me pack up." I declare the picnic over. Its getting pretty dark after all, probably around midnight.

We make quick work of packing up the blanket and food, and we stomp out the fire before getting back on the moped. Its much quieter now, and the ride home is just as quiet. Once we reach her house I park the moped on the drive way, before following her to her doorstep.

"I've never done this before," I point out.

"What?"

"Like a proper date. Walking someone to their doorstep." I clarify.

"You're hoping for a goodnight kiss, aren't you?" she mocks.

"Fuck yeah," I confirm.

This time I lean forward, going on my tip toes to reach and pull her down into a kiss. There's tongue and its probably a little too much for a proper lady on a first date, but fuck to being proper. Her hands are on my shoulders, pushing me back until we hit the wall. My hands are in her hair, pulling her body against me. This time, I break off the kiss, well in need for air. I'm panting and smiling, looking up at her.

I place one last chaste kiss.

"As nice as this is..." she says, placing a light kiss on my lips. "I should probably..." She points to the house that I'm up against.

"Thanks for the wonderful date, Ems," she smiles, moving away from me and giving me room to leave.

"Goodnight." I whisper, leaning up to her ear and then moving back down for a final little kiss.

The giddyness makes me drive faster than usual, and I'm home soon, parking the moped in the garage. Dad made it home first and he's already asleep, so I quietly make my way through the dark house getting ready for bed, and before falling asleep I check my phone, which has one unread message and I can't help but grin in excitement.

_Thanks again :) Second date? - Noamsxx_


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Sorry to people who enjoyed the Notebook, no offence meant by the comments, I just don't believe Effy Stonem would be much of a fan of it. Also sorry for not updating sooner, work, summer course, friend's birthday and Canada day made for busy life, but here we go :D. And you know, Skins Fire. Wasn't that just pleasant? Dear God it hurt. I'm torn on whether I liked it or hated it. But, alas, we are going to drown our sorrows in raspberry vodka and fanfiction. Enjoy. Also, double update for this and my other newer Naomily fanfic, Story of my Life. WKB..**

Katie's POV

Effy fucking Stonem. Effy fucking Stonem is a bitch.

I'm sitting here awkwardly with my sister, her fucking best friend and fucking Campbell in the common room, waiting for class to start and its never been more awkward. I didn't even want to sit here, but Ems dragged me with her at the start of lunch, and when she saw Effy and Campbell sitting at the couches together, she just had to drag me along. Bunch of lezzas the three of them.

So here we are, happy little family, as Campbell and Emily giggle about fuck knows what, Effy sits beside observing them, taking a few not-shy-at-all glances at me, and I sit occasionally glaring at each of them seperatly. Emily deserves it for dragging me to the hell hole, Campbell deserves it because she always deserves it, and Effy fucking Stonem deserves it because of last Friday night.

"I ended it with Freddie." She declares, suddenly. I'm watching her carefully, and observing Em too, because Em is easier to read than Effy. And Em can read Effy better than I can, and maybe I'll be able to pick something up. I know I should be happier with this news, after all, Freddie is hot and this would totally be my chance to get with him, but something about this whole situation is off, and I'm starting not to care at all about Freddie. At all. Its strange. I'm blaming Effy for that.

Emily takes a second to process what Effy says, looking at her eyes and then, quickly looking at me, before her eyes settle on Effy again.

"Again?" Emily asks slowly, as if she's not sure what to ask. Effy and Freddie hadn't really been dating, though it had been obvious, the times I was with him, her had been thinking of her.

Effy just shrugs.

"What was it this time?" Emily rephrases.

Effy shrugs again.

"He loves you. And you love him?" she tries again, the last bit becoming a bit of a question instead of a statement.

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough." Effy states, and Emily raises her eyebrows, clearly asking Effy to explain herself, to which Effy perfectly understands. "It wasn't a Sid and Nancy love."

I have no fucking clue who this Sid and Nancy are, and what's so great about their love, but I think Effy is just like that. In attempting to avoid being cliched, she becomes mysterious and unplaceable.

"Sid Vicious, like from the Sex Pistols?" Campbell asks.

"Effy, they both ended up dead," Emily responds, looking into Effy's eyes sternly, her face serious.

"That's the thing," Effy says, as if that explains it all. "I wouldn't die for Freddie."

Emily's eyes flicker to me, then quickly to Naomi, and meanwhile, Effy studies me. Her gaze is a bit unsettling.

"No need for ice cream and chick flicks?" Emily asks and Effy scoffs. "That's a relief. I remember last time with Panda, when we watched the Notebook. Without drugs or alcohol."

Campbell pulls a face, and Emily nods.

"It was awfull." Effy tells her.

"I thought it was fine," I say, to which Effy grins, Campbell scoffs and glares and Emily smiles lightly at me.

"Sweet," Effy points out, and gives me a look that makes me feel like I'm four years old.

"Fuck it then, some of us believe in romance," I scoff back, "you three can just get cats."

"Oh... you know lesbians love pussy," Emily says, smiling widly and winking at me. I respond by flipping her the bird.

"How'd he respond? Freddie?" Emily asks, her attention returning to her best friend.

"How do you think?" she replies. We hadn't seen him all day, and I'm really not sure where he is. He wasn't in any of his classes this morning and I'm doubting he'll come today at all.

"Spliff in his shed," Emily explains to Campbell and me.

"And a wank," Effy adds.

"Lovely Eff," Naomi comments sarcastically, and I'm about to make a dig at her being a lesbian (because making fun of her is okay, and making fun of Emily is sisterly), but her phone beeps, grabbing her attention.

She pulls her phone out, fiddling with the buttons while Emily is looking over her shoulder.

"Cook just texted, I'm going to join him for a fag. Wanna come?" she offers to Emily and Effy. Emily nods, getting up with Campbell, but Effy stays in her spot, a tiny smile lighting her face as she watches the two walk out the common room. Once the door shuts, her face turns to me and she cocks her side to the side a bit. Fuck, the two bitches left me alone with Effy fucking Stonem.

I'm watching her and she's watching me, observing and waiting for one of us to say something. I know Effy will win this game, I suck first off at being quiet, and her stare is unnerving, whereas mine is just questioning.

"Why did you..." I start, and our eyes lock, stopping me midsentence. "I'm not my sister!" I huff to her.

"I know that," Effy replies. "I wasn't comparing, if that's what you wanna know."

"No, its just, why?" I say, when another thought strikes me, "wait, who was better then?"

"First off, because I felt like, and second, Emily."

"What?!" I'm shocked, I'm oldest and therefor, best. "No, I've probably had way more experience!" I shout, gaining a few odd looks from other Roundview kids.

"You sure about that?" she questions, her eyebrow raising.

"Well..." I try to defend.

"Ems really knows her way with girls," Effy says, "but then again, when I did kiss you" I cringe when she says this, but she takes note and goes on without stopping, "you were rather drunk and rather shocked."

I huff, and she studies my reaction.

"It was still good," she compliments, all the while shifting her attention from me to her bag, where she starts shuffling through, pulling out a single cigarette and lighter. "But hey, if you want to do it again, maybe get a better score than Ems, I don't mind." And before I can respond, she stalks out the door and leaves me with my mouth slightly open, staring back after her. The cunt.

I can't stand the eyes of the others in the room so huffing I get up and wander down the halls and when I encounter Effy again, I can feel her eyes observing, burning into me.

As the week progresses these awkward, horrible, tension filled lunches continue, with Emily abandoning me, usually with Cook and Campbell, on off days, taking Effy with her. But usually I'm stuck with her and her judging eyes.

The kiss we shared keeps coming back to mind every time I see her, and sometimes I'll think about it. It bugged me enough that Mum noticed, pausing in between her work at home to point out my grouchiness.

Fortunatly the weekend comes, and I though I do get a text from Effy invited me to a party, I ignore it completly. I'm full of surprise when I do receive a text from her, knowing she practically never texts anyone, excluding her brother and my sister. So when I do get it, on Saturday morning, I think of the kiss, and then delete the text all together.

Later that day, Mum drags me along to supper with Dad and Ems, which I find myself looking forward too, if not to get out of the house that I had practically locked myself in for the last few evenings, thanks to Effy fucking Stonem messing with my mind.

The lunch is at the same restaraunt I had taken Ems too on the horrible double date, and I can't help but laugh. Ems has the same, identical grin on her face when Mum and I enter, and I know she's internally laughing about how she had embarassed Johnny or whatever the wanker's name was. When our eyes meet though, her expression changes quickly, becoming serious and showing worry and concern. She pulls me aside after greeting Mum, dragging me by the arm, claiming sister time is needed, and taking me outside where she sits down at the curb, pulling me down beside her.

"Are you okay?" she asks while fiddling with a lighter.

"Why?" I huff, crossing my arms. I don't want an interogation. Instead of answering she flicks the lighter on and off, and then faces me.

"I know about the kiss," Ems confesses, "and I'm worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about!" I bite back, maybe a bit to quickly. She responds by giving me an Effy-styled eyebrow raised question.

"There really isn't! We were both drunk! I'm straight! Effy's straight!" I tell her.

"Effy's not straight." She laughs lightly at this.

"What?! She's a lezzer? But her and Freds?" I question her, shooting question after question. What is it with all these fucking lesbians and why the hell does my sister happen to know them all. Anywhere and everywhere, they'll pop up. Maybe Effy was right about her being experienced.

"She's not a lesbian, Katie. She's just well..." Emily stops, contemplating all the while flicking her lighter. She wants a cigarette, but can't when Mum will smell the smoke on her. "She's a Stonem. They're just like that."

"Fuck, why the fuck is she so..." now its my turn to lack proper words.

"Just is." Emily shrugs. "You should meet her brother."

"Is he fit?" I ask.

"I guess," Emily says apathetically. "Not really my type."

"You're so gay," I reply, "come on, supper."

"About that..." Emily replies, her sentence fading off as interest in her lighter seems to grow.

"Yeah..."

"I think I wanna tell Mum," she continues.

"Oh." That's all I say, and instantly I feel like a horrible sister. Emily is about to be really brave and all I can utter is an 'oh'. She gives me a rather pitiful look, and I don't think I've ever seen her this insecure and afraid. It almost hurts to see her this distressed. I pull her into me, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm here," I say, "for you. I'll always be. We're sisters."

"Yeah, but Mum..."

"It'll go tits up, I know. But I'll talk with her too."

"Thanks Kay," she says, moving back a bit to smile at me. She sniffles a bit, before throwing the lighter back into her bag.

"Good chat, girls?" Dad asks once we've both been seated.

"Yeah Dad," Emily responds, flipping through her menu.

"That's good," Mum nods, "Katie was in a right mood this week. Something about a boy then?"

"Mum just leave it, I don't wanna talk about it," I respond.

"Just worried about you Katie," Mum replies "is it boy troubles?"

"Mum, please," I beg her to change topics, but she dosen't. She only changes twin.

"Emily, love. Do you get boy troubles?" she smiles, trying to get more out Ems. Ems looks up shocked, her bright red hair covering her eyes. Fortunatly, before she can answer the waiter is here, and Emily looks thankfull for the distraction.

"Vegetable Risotto please," she asks him, smiling getting her a kind smile back.

"I'll have the chicken fettuccine." I tell him, smiling identically. He moves off to take orders from Mum and Dad and I look at Ems, trying to send her a supportive smile. I can tell she's rather nervous, fiddling with her utensils and the straw in her orange juice.

"You and Katie must get all sorts of attention from the boys at school," Mum continues rambling, and Dad's just grinning, finding the situation rather funny. Or maybe he's trying to picture Emily with a boyfriend. I'm sure that would go over well.

"About that, Mum..." Emily says, looking up at Mum and then Dad, who lightly places his hand on hers, the other hand busy fiddling with her fork and the remains on her plate.

"Um... I like girls." Emily blurts out, straight to the point. Her voice is a bit weak, but initially she says it with pride. The pride itself seems to fade and her attention goes to the risotto.

"What did you say, Emily?" Mum asks, a little bit angry and her face is a sight. She's never been this angry at me.

"I'm... I'm gay, Mum."

"Don't be silly, Emily," Mum scoffs, her feature still too serious.

"She's not, Mum" I speak up.

"Rob, don't tell me you let your daughter parade around saying stupid things like that," Mum says, treating us like children.

"Jenna, I think you should listen to her," Dad insists, he's got both hands on Emily's now, and Emily's eyes are tearing up a bit.

"Don't be stupid, Katie is straight and so is Emily," Mum huffs.

"I'm not Katie, Mum!" Emily shouts.

"Stop telling stupid lies, Emily!" Mum huffs back.

"She's telling the truth!" I argue back.

Mum stops to glare and me and then at Dad, before angrily pushing her chair back, creating a horrid squeaking sound. Mum stands tall, and departs after giving Emily the coldest look I've ever seen her give. Emily's eyes are shining from the tears and are getting red from her hands constantly rubbing. I'm at her side in seconds, and on her other side is Dad, and we're enveloping her into a Fitch family hug, as if trying to protect her from Mum.

"Stay here with Ems," Dad tells me quietly, as he passes me my poor broken sister, "I'll try to find her, talk to her."

And we sit, in the same restaraunt where Emily had already faced similar trials, and I can't help but feel quilty. This little Italian restaraunt, where Emily's new family seems to just ruin her life.

"I love you," I whisper to her as her tears soak my shirt, "I'll never leave you."

Her only response is to hold on tighter and to whimper, and I grip on tightly to her purple stripped sweater. Dad finally returns, Mum no where in sight, and I sigh with relief. Dad loves Emily, no matter what, and I'm afraid Mum coming back would only make things worse.

"Can you drive your mother home, kiddo?" he asks, holding out the keys to Mum's car. "She's stubborn and furious."

"I'll try to talk to her," I offer, getting up while making sure not to let go of Emily. I carefully pass Emily to Dad as he gives me the keys.

I kiss her on her cheek, and give Dad a sad smile, and I give no parting words. I know Dad will be better at this point in reassuring her, and I know its time for me to be the fighting Fitch of our duo and step in to protect Emily. But, to be honest, I am completly afraid.

I'm chanting a 'you can do this, be brave' moto in my head as I leave the restaraunt. Its pouring hard and heavy now, almost matching the mood of the Fitch family. I take a deep breath, and repeating my moto once more, march to the car, where Mum is sitting in the passenger seat, her arms crossed and her face like thunder.

I open the door and sit down quickly in the driver's seat, risking a glance at Mum, who's expression hasn't changed one bit. And I'm really not sure what to say or do. All the things I had wanted to say aren't coming out my mouth, because I have no idea how to say them. Why can't Mum just accept Emily as she is?

So instead, feeling like a horrible sister, I start up the car and concentrate on driving instead.

"Why did you have to support her lies, Katie?" Mum asks suddenly once we're half way home.

"I didn't... I mean," I stop, correcting myself, "they're not lies, Mum."

"Don't be foolish Katie," Mum frowns, "you're smarter than this."

"Mum," I beg her to listen, but she continues.

"She's your twin, Katie," Mum reminds me, "she's like you. She's not gay."

"But Emily's not me Mum!" I shout, abruptly pressing the break and making the car lurch. We're almost home now, and I'm failing at getting Mum to listen.

"But she's not gay. Don't be stupid!" Mum repeats.

"Mum! She is! Get over it, okay!" I order, which shuts her up for a bit, while I park the car. But before I can cut the engine, Mum turns to me.

"She's a horrible influence on you. I don't want you to talk to her. Or see her." She says as she grabs her bag to leave the car.

"No!" I refuse, "she's my sister!"

She shuts the door on my face, finishing our argument. By the time I've followed her inside, she's shut the door to her room, refusing to listen. So I sigh, and slowly walk back to my room, closing the door behind me.

Sunday morning rolls around and I try to call Emily but she won't answer her phone. I leave a few messages, letting her know I care and that I'm there for her, but other than that, I'm not telling her how stubborn and stupid our mother is being. She dosen't need that now. Our mother herself left a few hours ago, and I'm clueless as to where and she won't answer her phone either. So I mope around for a few hours, until around mid afternoon I get a call from Effy. At first, I feel uncertain about answering, but I have a hope that she knows how Emily is doing.

"Hi Effy," I answer finally.

"Hey Katiekins," she greets quietly, her voice neutral though I'm pretty sure there was a hint of dispair. There's a bit of shuffling in the background.

"How's Ems?" I ask after a minute or so of silence.

"Okay. Could be better though. Sleeping at the moment though," she whispers.

"She'll be okay? I've tried talking to Mum but she left, refusing to listen." I tell her.

"She's got Rob, and my mum is here too." Effy explains and I nod. I know how much Emily loves the Stonem family, and she's told me lots of stories where Anthea has been a great mother-like figure to her, so I feel completly relieved to hear Emily is in safe hands.

"Thanks for letting me know," I tell her.

"Yeah, whatever," she whispers, "I should go before I wake Ems up."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow then." I tell her, before hanging up. I had completly forgotten my anger at Effy, and now, after all this, it feels strange to be angry at her. She's caring for my sister, and that's whats important. I'm thankfull.

Monday morning Mum drops me off at school, not overly happy but back to her normal. She waves me goodbye and wishes me a good day. I'm not sure if she's pretending Saturday never happened or if she's over the whole thing, but if my guess is correct its probably the former.

Effy and Emily are already in class when I get there, sitting together, and I join them at the table in front of them. Effy is sitting closely to Emily, holding her arm, and Emily herself dosen't look to great, but I'm assuming its an improvement from yesterday. Emily smiles a small smile at me, and though there's clear pain in her eyes, I can tell she's happy to see me.

"Everything okay with Mum?" she finally asks, her voice not as strong as usual.

I shrug, not sure what to say, but Em nods.

"Working on it," I promise her.

"Thanks," she smiles, and her eyes light up a bit. "Thanks for you know, being there and everything."

"Ems," I tell her, but before I can add anything else, our teacher is here, shouting at us to be quiet and to review our assignment. I turn to the front and hope Emily will be okay. Class goes by slowly, and unfortunatly she has politics after, a class I'm not in, so I have to hope she'll be okay without me. I know Campbell and Cook are in that class, and though I can't stand them, I know seeing them will make Ems happy. I'm sure Effy will watch her too. Fortunatly though, her mood seems to have become better by the lunch break before English comes around, when we meet up by my locker, she's back to her old self.

"Anthea packed a lunch for Effy and I," she boasts, pulling out a brown paper bag. "Much better than the shit in the cafeteria."

"Really?" I ask her, surprised to see her this happy. But if food makes my sister happy, let her eat cake.

"Oh yeah, I've been waiting for lunch all day," she says, almost as if Saturday is forgotten, and I really don't want to bring it up again, but I need to know that's she's okay.

"So um, Saturday?" I ask.

"It's better." Ems answers, "I mean, kind of expected, but she might come around, and if she dosen't" Emily takes a breath, looking away sadly for a moment, "I have you, I have Effy, I have Dad and I have Anthea. If Mum can't accept it, at least I have this little messed up family that does."

"Good," I agree, pulling her into a hug. "So, what's for lunch then?"

"All sorts of lovely things, Kay," she boasts again, as we sit down in our spot in the common room. Effy is already there, waiting for us, with Cook and Campbell sharing the smaller blue sofa. Emily happily sits down right beside Effy, grinning as she opens the bag. She pulls out a few chocolate muffins and some cookies, placing them on the table and smilling lovingly at them, until Cook reaches out to grab one. Emily's piercing glare stops his hand centimeters away from a chocolate chip cookie and he slowly moves his hand away. The cookie Cook had been aiming for becomes Emily's seconds later when she stuffs the whole thing in her mouth.

"So whats the plan for this weekend?" Emily asks Effy after swallowing her cookie. Effy looks up to Emily in between bites of her muffin.

"Party, my house."

"Whats the occasion?" Cook asks, as if he ever needs an excuse to party.

"Mum's gone out of town." Effy explains.

"Awesome."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: OMG warning sexy times. WKB.**

Emily's POV

The past two weeks have been hectic and its left me really emotionally exhausted. With the lovely date I shared with Naomi that had my heart soaring and the whole coming out fiasco with my mother, things went up and down pretty quickly. Its been a real emotional roller coaster and I really think I deserve this relaxing night at Effy's. A good old shindig with a joint or two and some vodka lemonade with my sister, my best friend and my girlfriend. (Girlfriend- that never gets old) That is, as soon as I get out of this fucking detention.

What's landed me in detention? Again? And on a Friday of all days?

Sometimes I think I'm really horrible at controlling my emotions, certainly rage. And so, after the weekend of fun that was my birth mother disowning me, I was finally recovering, having the support of my friends to help. I had cried all Sunday, Effy, Anthea and Dad staying at my side throughout it, and at school Katie became like my own personal bullet proff vest, making sure nothing would threaten to hurt me. And so, things were starting to look up by Wednesday.

And then it all went tits up Thursday. The day itself started off fine, English wasn't too bad, Politics was interesting and lunch wasn't going too bad. Lunch was going nicely, I was sitting with Katie, Effy, Panda and JJ finishing off a lovely ceaser wrap and getting ready to meet up with Cook for a fag under the big tree out on the school yard. Naomi wasn't joining us, she was busy doing a politics assignment, but I was happy to hang out, just me and Cook.

We tend to act a bit like dirty minded lads when its just us two. Without Naomi to smack us back into line, we just laugh and joke around like idiots. We'll sit around, usually with Naomi and Effy, and smoke under the shade of the tree, enjoying our short freedom from school and parents and life.

So after a quick stop at my locker to grab my lighter and some apple juice, I was headed off to find Cook. The college halls were empty, students having fucked off for lunch, and I wandered slowly around the halls, enjoying the quiet. Cook was texting me to hurry up, playfully saying he'd come and drag my lezzer butt out if I wasn't there in two minutes, so I hadn't really been watching where I was going when I walked into someone. I reacted straight away with a sorry, stuffing my phone in my pocket to look at them.

It was two lads, I hadn't met them before but they seemed familiar, I'm pretty sure they were in one of my classes and I had seen them both trying to flirt with Katie before. So, muttering sorry once more I go to go around them, my destination so close, with the front doors in sight. But they were chavs, stupid ones, who couldn't handle human decency.

So one pushed me back, and I hit the locker with a bit of force, shocking me for a moment while his friend laughed.

"What the fuck was that for?" I asked, crossing my arms and glaring up at him. I felt like a tiny terrier facing up to two larger dogs, but I had to stand my ground. They were being fuckwits.

"You was in the way, fucking dyke," he accused, pushing me again, but this time I was ready and refused to move and I pushed him back. I could feel the rage building, and him calling me a dyke wasn't making it any better.

"Yeah, and I said I was sorry," I declared, "or did that not register in your tiny mind, you arse?"

The first one went to punch me, which I dodged last minute, grabbing his arm and elbowing him in the gut. He let out a grunt, but before I could do anything else, his friend pushed me from behind making me land flat on the floor.

"You fucking stupid dyke!" he repeated, and his stupid, redundant insults got to me. I'm proud of who I am, I couldn't be bothered who thinks its wrong, but this just got to me. It was the last straw, and this poor guy was going to be the brunt of my frustrations.

"Whats your fucking problem!?" I shouted, getting up and pushing him back with as much force as I could.

"You! You're going to hell, you gay bitch!" the one I had pushed shouted.

"As long as you're not there!" I retorted. This resulted in him aiming to punch me. It wasn't exactly fair, two against one, and this time I wasn't fast enough as the punch hit me right in the face. I fell right back down and he fell on top of me, and that's when, like a hero in the distance, Cook popped up. He rushed in and chucked the tosser off me, threatening him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing mate?!" he shouted, standing in front of me, and when the two jerks attempted to team up to beat him up, he was ready. Cook punched and kicked, and right as he was about to give the first tosser a black eye, Doug walked in.

He seperated the two boys with some difficulty, but the whole time I was praising the fact that it wasn't Harriet that had walked in on this fight. I'm sure Cookie would have been expelled, and that would have been awful.

So, like the fair pushover Doug was, we were all awarded detention together on Friday. Cook made it out of the fight perfectly harm free, but I wasn't so lucky. I was sporting a black eye and some impressive bruises, but the rest of me was fine. I reckon I'll be fine to play for our football game next Thursday, but I might have to ease off on practices because it gives me a slight headache. Both Jake and Christian, the wankers, were in the worse shape, which makes me smile a bit every time. But what makes me smile even more is thinking back to when Katie gave them her opinion on what happened. The minute she had seen the state of both me and Cook she was all but ready to take her rage out on Cook, thinking he was to blame for what had happened to me. But as soon as we explained it to her and Effy, and after a hug, she stormed out of the common room with a scowl on her face. And a few minutes after she had left there was shouting. Looking out of the windows we could see my sister shouting down at them. Curious to hear what she was saying, we followed after her.

"Fuck you then!" Jake was saying.

"And fuck your sister!" Christian added, and as if they were so clever they highfived.

"Yeah and if we fucked her she stop being gay!" they laughed.

"With your tiny dicks I'm not sure that would count as fucking," Katie replied and my respect for her soared.

"What did you say, bitch?" Jake asked, suddenly angry. "Mine's huge!"

"Don't bother, Jake. I've seen it, not impressed."

And with that said, Katie sauntered off while the two boys shut their mouths.

"Fuck off then!" Christian shouted back to her, trying to get the last word that clearly went ignored.

That leaves us to this moment, where I'm sitting with Cook, at a table in our English class with Doug watching over us. The two tossers are off on the other side, and the four of us, the only losers stuck in detention on a Friday, are glaring at the clock, waiting for it to tick closer and closer to 4:30. Its only about 4 pm when Doug stands up.

"I'm going to let you guys go early," Doug announces, gaining a small cheer from us. "But don't ever let it happen again."

"Thanks Dougie!" Cook hollers, grabbing my arm and pulling me up with him, ready to leave the hell of school.

"Wait just a moment, I need to talk to Ms Fitch for a minute," he says seconds before we're out. "It won't be long," he promises.

Cook walks out of the room, checking his phone and waits in the hall, while I walk up to Doug.

"This is your third detention this term Ms Fitch," he warns, which I just nod. Its Cook's third too, why isn't he getting this speech? "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but we only allow students three detentions per term before baning them from extra curricular activities."

"What?!"

"Three strikes, Emily," he warns me, "another one and no more football, got it?"

"Shit," I mutter to Cook once Doug is gone.

"What was that about Red?" he asks, ever curious, while pulling out a cigarette. He waits until we're outside to light it up.

"I'm only allowed three detentions before they kick me off the team," I explain to him.

"Nah, they can't do that!"

"Cookie, this sucks!" I tell him.

"How many have you had then?" he asks.

"Three," I admit, blushing a bit.

"That's not bad," he comforts, "I've had six."

"Jesus, Cook!"

He passes me the cigarette, and I take a deep drag, helping me relax a bit. I needed it, after this week.

"How are you getting home Cookie?" I ask, as he follows me to the bike shed. I remember Naomi told me he broke his bike and hers too, and Kieran left as soon as school was out. I guess he could be busing, but he just shrugs.

"You going to Effy's tonight?" I ask.

"Can't say no to a party, lil lezza," he answers, grinning his large smile.

"Want a ride then?" I offer, and as soon as the words come out of my mouth, I know he'll say something awfull.

"Thought you'd never ask," he accepts waggling his eyebrows. "Can I drive?" he shouts enthusiastically, as we near my beautifull orange scooter. I know the tale of how he broke the bikes, no way am I saying yes to him.

"Fine," I sigh when I see his hopefull eyes. "But on the way to Effy's" I declare. It's perfect, I'll drive us home for supper, which gives me time to show him how to drive it, and Effy's house is closer to mine, making the probability of Cook destroying my ride less.

I start it up, and Cook sits down behind me, scooching himself right up against me.

"Does this mean I get a shagging?" he asks from behind me.

"We all know those rumours are bollucks." I remind him.

"Nah, I like to think they're all true," he says, and I turn my head to see his a far away look in his eyes. I elbow him quickly in the gut before turning around to drive.

The drive home isn't bad. I drive slower than usual, hoping that when its Cook's turn, he'll drive the same speed, but I know that's not true. Cook takes the opportunity to let his hands wander, but anytime he gets to close, I elbow him. When we finally do make it home, and makeour way into the house, he points something out.

"You know, you kind of owe me it anyways," he says, referring to him driving the moped. I give him a confused look to show him I clearly don't follow.

"I'm letting you shag my best friend," he explains.

"What?!"

"Don't play dumb with me Fitch," he replies, smiling.

"How did you know? And we're not shagging!" I answer.

"I live with Naomeo," Cook explains, "I can't not notice her when you're mentioned. She gets all gooey and soppy."

"Really?" I ask, smiling lightly.

"Yeah, its fucking off putting," he remarks, and I laugh. "So haven't shagged her yet?"

"Nope."

"Losing your lezzer charms then, Emilio?"

"Fuck off."

After a few shots of vodka in my room, we come back down to find Dad in the kitchen making supper. Its a bowl of steamed vegetables, like usual, and mashed potatoes.

"Dad, this is Cook," I introduce them, and Dad happily and sincerly shakes his hand. I'm sure if I were straight, or if Dad had ended up with Katie instead, any boy entering this house would be instantly hated by Dad, but without the threat of me accidentally getting pregnant or anything, Dad genuinly likes the boys I bring home. I'm not sure Dad has it in his heart to threaten any girls I bring home either.

"Need any help for supper Mr Fitch?" Cook offers politly.

"Call me Rob," Dad insists as he sets the bowls on the table, and I grab the plates from the shelf.

"So whats the plan for tonight, kids?" Dad asks once we've started eating.

"Just Effy's" I tell him, leaving out the whole party thing.

"No getting in to trouble," Dad tells me, "I know Anthea's in London visiting family, so stay safe."

"Yeah Dad."

"So you go to Roundview, Cook?" Dad starts shooting questions at Cook.

"Yeah, went to secondary with Katiekins," Cook answers, grinning as he stuffs potato into his mouth.

"Do you have a job?" he asks.

"Not really. I do yard work for Gina, but that's it really," Cook explains.

"Gina?" Dad asks.

"Naomi's mum," I clarify.

After helping Dad with the dishes and leftovers, we head to the garage, where I left my moped parked and I take a deep breath. Last time I let anyone else drive it, Effy almost broke it. We were both really wasted and it probably wasn't a good idea to drive it at all, but this time, I pretty much promised Cook, so I don't really have a choice. Another deep breath and I look up at Cook, passing him my moped.

"I can trust you with her, right?" I ask, almost pleading with him to be carefull.

"Come on, it'll be great."

Hoping he'll live up to that I get on behind him, and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Slowly!" I shout, but a little too late as he starts it up quickly and whips out of the drive way and down the street. I'm clutching to him tightly, shouting directions at him, as he barely stops to make his turns. Of course, had I been driving we would have made it there much later, not that I'm slow or cautious, I just prefer to arrive places with all my wits intact. So we make it to Effy's early, and I feel relief.

"How did I do?" Cook asks once we're parked, but before I can answer he's looking up at Effy's house, "Party at the Stonem residence! Its gonna be fuckin' ace, man!"

Draping his arm over my shoulder we make our way to the quiet house. Its still pretty light out, the sun setting and blocked out mostly by clouds. We ring the bell and wait for Effy.

"Hey, you're a bit early," Effy greets, leaving the door open for us to follow through. We follow her to the kitchen, where an assortment of bottles and a half full pizza box are sprawled for the taking. "You'll never guess who's here." Effy smiles real genuinly leaving me to wonder who it is.

The doorbell rings, distracting Effy and stopping me from asking.

"Sorry I'm early," I hear my sister say from the doorstep. "Hey Ems," Katie greets as she comes into the kitchen and joins us at the table. She ignores Cook completly, and grabs herself a drink, "Mum almost didn't let me come because she was afraid you'd be there. Be a bad influence on me." I can't help but laugh.

A few more people arrive, mostly from school, and we move the party to Effy's small living room, bringing the leftover pizza and drinks with us. Someone's brought a stereo with and is playing some shit music, and I can't really decipher it. Its about an hour or so until I find Naomi, and I leave my sister with some guy and Effy to go talk and maybe dance with her.

"Been here long?" I ask her as I offer my drink to her.

"Nah, just got here. I was waiting for Cook, but turns out you gave him a ride," she remarks, one eyebrow cocked. "His words, not mine."

"Again, just rumours," I remind her. "You jealous?"

"I could have you anytime I want Fitch," she laughs, chugging the drink I had given her.

"Oh really?"

"So this is Effy's house then?" she changes topic suddenly, looking around as the slightly chaotic house, with crooked picture frames and broken vases. Its normal state isn't that much better, maybe a bit less crowded and grimy.

"I'll give you a tour," I offer her, grabbing her hand and taking her up to the second level. I head to Effy's room, but ubruptly stop before the door, causing Naomi to run into me.

"What's the hold up?" she asks curiously, eyes shifting from me to the closed door.

"Shhh." I whisper. "There's people in there." I giggle, pressing my ear to the door and I can hear moaning.

"I'm sure Effy'll appreciate that," Naomi comments, before laughing.

"Or maybe its Effy," I say, reaching for the doorknob. I stop myself before opening it. "Fuck that, lets have our own." I take her hand back into mine and lead her into the room right beside Effy's, Tony's. I'm sure he wouldn't mind me borrowing his room for a night, I mean, he's in Cardiff, and this is pretty urgent.

I push open the door, giggling a bit at the comical bed cover that Tony had left behind. The rest of the room seems pretty empty, with Tony being gone. The stuff on the walls and in the shelfs probably followed Tony to Cardiff.

"Who's is this?" Naomi asks me, walking into the room ahead of me, but keeping our hands interlocked.

"Tony's. Effy's older brother. He's gone at uni." I explain quickly, shutting the door behind me. I pull her towards me, against the door, grabbing her hair with my empty hand, pulling her face towards mine for a kiss. Our tongues meet, and both my hands are in her hair now, twisting through locks of blonde, while her hands are on either side of my head, locking me between her and the door. One of her legs is right in between mine, keeping me in place, as she continues to explore with her mouth.

We seperate from the very heated kiss, and panting I look up into her dark eyes. She's smirking down at me, and I can't help but lick my lips. Moving my hands from her hair to her shoulders, I push her towards the bed, landing on top of her at her waist. Its my turn to smirk down at her, and I bring our faces together into another kiss. My hair falls down around our faces, tickling her. Naomi's hands are around my back, pulling me against her.

"You're beautifull," she whispers breathlessly into my ear, as I move my mouth from her lips to her neck.

"With the black eye?" I scoff, moving back enough to look down at her.

"Everywhere," she confirms, craning her neck to place sweet little butterfly kisses on the bruises on my cheek. Her hands are firmly planted on my tits, touching them lightly. Its driving me a bit crazy, and I lift myself off her waist to pull her shirt up. As soon that's done, I return to kissing her, this time venturing down from her neck, nearing her blue bra. She pushes me away to pull my shirt off of me, taking both shirt and tanktop off in one swoop.

She takes a second to look at me properly, pulling me closer to kiss me while playing with the back of my bra. She fumbles a bit, but the offending piece of clothing is removed promptly and I return the favour, kissing her passionatly and lifting her up a bit to reach around and take hers off. The task was simple enough, but Naomi's mouth on my tit didn't help me concentrate at all.

I push her back down with my hand, and place kisses on her stomach.

"I need you," she whispers to me, as I start to slide down her body, taking her skirt down with me. I was left with the beautiful image of Naomi, almost naked, wearing only a pair black pants.

She moans as I slide my hands up her thighs, nearing the black fabric, and I slowly peel them off her, getting more beautiful, passionate sounds from her. She starts to get louder now, as I touch her, and I start kissing her again, starting at her belly button and getting ever closer to her centre. When I finally do reach my destination, she swears, loudly, and grabs me tightly, her hands in my hair, encouraging me.

She was making me feel lightheaded, it was almost too much to bear.

I match her breathing with my own, moving along to it, and enjoying the moment.

I held her as she came down, and it was brilliant, something I have never felt before. Our breathing is fast, slowing down as we lie against each other, she's still holding me tightly, as I move up to join her and rest my head on the pillows. Its a wonderful moment, and we stay silent, listening to our own breathing and the noises from the dying party downstairs.

"Fuck," Naomi whispers into my ear, breaking the silence, "that was..." she stops, seemingly unable to find the correct description.

"I know," I reply, "I was there." I reply, somewhat smugly, smirking at her.

"Fuck," she repeats, closing her eyes this time, and moving into me. I scooch closer to her, holding her under the blankets and breathing in the smell of her hair. I close my eyes, and I can't help but repeat the whole, lovely night in my mind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Sorry about that short break, I had my final for my summer course to study for but now I'm done :D. (I got an A) I'm probably going to try to cap this off at 25 chapters (probably gonna be a bit more, who knows), I've got a chaotic little jumble between here and there and a sweet little ending planned. I might do a Katie central companion piece that I had some ideas for (more Keffy, but with some kickass Naomily), but only if there's interest and time. I did write a unrelated Naomily one-shot if you guys are interested. But for now, hope you enjoy my tales, WKB.**

Katie's POV

I wake up a bit confused, clutching a bottle of gin and wrapped in a blanket on the sofa in Effy's living room. The whole room is chaotically messy, with trash littering the place. After a yawn and a stretch, I try my feet and am so relieved that my body functions properly. It was one hell of a party and I am full of relief that my head isn't pounding like a percussion band. The sunlight streaming in from the front window, barely blocked by the thin curtains, aren't helping my eyes.

There's voices coming from behind, and so with another stretch, so I follow the sound to the kitchen. The kitchen is a disaster, just like the living room, but it has life, which is an improvement. My sister is there, smiling like an idiot, happily eating away at her rather large breakfast containing toast, muffins and an assortment of fruit. She's sitting beside Naomi fucking Campbell, who looks exhausting and is drinking out of a mug, and across from them, leaning against the counter is a rather handsome, smirking man who looks a bit like Effy. Who is currently facing me, smirking the identical smirk, drinking out of a wine goblet.

"Watch your step," Emily, blurts out, when she notices me, and without any trouble at all resumes the story she had been telling to the smirking man. And when the man notices me, his smile seems to grow.

I look down to see what barrier's in the way, and passed out on the floor, and clutching a bottle of cheap vodka, is Cook. He almost looks innocent, sleeping like a baby, with a patchy blanket to cover him and a bottle of alcohol instead of a teddy bear. I stepped over him and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So," the guy greeted, having finished hearing Emily's tale, "you're the not-Emily I kept running into last night?"

Emily snorted at this, Naomi didn't react, neither did Cook, but Effy's face turned from smirk to apathetic straightness.

"I guess," I shrug, not completly remembering. I remember having kissed someone, and waking up I had thought it was Effy, but maybe it had been him instead. I hope it was him, that would take heaps of pressure of my confused mind.

"Tony Stonem," he introduces, grabbing my hand to place a kiss on it, sort of gentleman style. His eyes seem to be twinkling.

"Right," I smile back at him, "Katie," I introduce myself.

"Emily told me you had an ex that plays for Bristol Rovers?" he asks, taking a sip from his mug and looking up at me.

"Um, yeah," I look to Emily and she shrugs, not knowing why he's asking me such random stuff either, "why?"

"Just checking," Tony smirks, "Ems is the gay twin and you're the straight one," he looks from Emily to me, "interesting." If only it was that simple.

"Fag," Effy announces, to which I'm shocked. Calling her brother a fag seems a bit rude, but my slightly hungover state made me not realize she had meant a cigarette. And like a faithfull lapdog, Emily follows her out the back kitchen door. Leaving Tony, Naomi and me, standing in the room, feeling awkward.

"Well fuck this," Naomi mutters, getting up, "I'm going back to bed."

"You're welcome, by the way," Tony shouts back at her as she steps over Cook and disappears.

"What?" I ask, clearly confused. Like Tony would ever fuck that lezzer.

"I gave up my bed for her and your sister," Tony explains after noticing my confusion.

"Emily and fucking Campbell shared a bed?" I shout, "they didn't fuck, did they?!"

"I have to go," Tony says, heading towards the hall, "I've said too much," he says, smiling a guitly-less smile. Fucking Stonem family. Fucking Emily fucking Naomi fucking Campbell. I told her to stay away from that bitch.

In an angry rage I stomp to the backdoor, but something stops me moments before I can actually ruin their quiet smoking moment. They're both sitting so closely, Emily's arm around Effy's small body, almost sisterly, and both smoking together on the steps of the porch. Its peacefull. I push the door open slightly, only so I can hear what they're saying.

"But you're happy he's back?" Emily asks Effy, looking straight at her face. I'm sure she's examining Effy's eyes, like an Effy personalized lie detector.

"Yes," she says.

"But...?"

"The way he looked at Katie," Effy says, which causes me to lean closer. Was that my name? What do I have to do with this at all?

"But I thought..." Emily fades off, leaving her sentence hanging.

"Yeah, but it's different..." Effy answers. This conversation out of context makes no sense.

"Sid and Nancy?" Emily asks, to which Effy just smiles.

"Possibly..." Effy says, "would you be okay with it?" And I realize its still me they're talking about. Effy and me, and the possibility of it. And Effy liking me. The possibility of her loving me. Its almost too much, and my curiosity outweighs everything else I'm feeling.

"Of course," Emily is smiling, as if this would be the greatest thing ever, her best friend and sister getting together. "But would she?"

Effy's answer is a simple shrug and I wish I could see her face, and try to see the emotions she hides so well. Would I be okay with it? Old homophobic twinless Katie would scream, blame Emily for gaying me up and probably go off and fuck guys to cover it up, but now, I'm really not sure. There's maybe a bit of honest curiousity, to see why it appeals so much to Emily, and maybe a bit of shock, to see Effy pining in a way after me. Effy, who can get anyone, anywhere, except straight hetero Katie. Almost like I'm a challenge. But why love? No one loves me. Not that way.

"You? And Naomi?" she asks, my interest going right back. Maybe I'll have the answer Tony didn't give me.

"Definitly," Emily answers, and with such a confidence, it almost hurts. How can she be so sure? I'm not even sure what love is, and here she is, like some glorious warrior. And I can't even be angry at her anymore. Not with all that's been revealed. I feel a bit awful, listening to this heartfelt moment they're sharing, and I can't bear to listen anymore, so I shut the door quietly and turn back around only to clutch my now beating chest.

"Fuck, Tony!" I exclaim, I thought I was alone, but apparently he had returned. With a change of shirt, he's sitting reading the news paper and finishing some of Emily's breakfast.

"Eavesdropping?" he asks without looking up from the paper. My lack of an answer seems enough for him. "Learn anything interesting?"

"No," I lie.

"Right," he replies, sounding not convinced at all. "You should of seen the surprise on Emily's face when I walked in on her. In my room. To die for." I don't even want to imagine that. I know Emily has done it with a lot of girls, but why Naomi fucking Campbell? And Tony's not making it any better. So I cross my arms and with a fit I sit down next to him.

"And the face my sister made when you..." he stops midsentence, at the arrival of Effy and Ems. "How was the smoke girls?"

"Tony, you twat!" Emily laughs, punching him as she makes her way around to sit on the last available seat across from me. "That was my fucking breakfast."

"My house, my rules," Tony smugly says, looking right at her as he stuffs the last, rather large chunk of chocolate muffin into his mouth.

"Emily. Sister time. Me. You."

She follows me to the living room where I was about to blow up in her face, shouting at her for even thinking of getting close to Naomi fucking Campbell, but getting one small look at her stops me completly.

Its an assortment of small things that make her look different, the air of cocky lesbian confidence is gone, or at least, diminished, replaced with contentment, which I can see in her eyes and smile. Instead of her smirk, its a small, cute little smile, and those eyes that normally twinkle and laugh and mock are simply just dreamy. The small glances she makes toward the steps, up where Naomi disappeared to make it obvious who she's thinking about.

So instead of saying anything, the whole rant of backstabing and betrayal I had planned, I simply sit down on the patchy couch and sigh. She joins me seconds later, observing me carefully.

"Is everything okay?" she asks, carefully rubbing my arm.

"Yeah, its just..." I'm at a loss, not really sure what to say anymore, so I shut up.

"Really?" she asks, "then what's sister time for?"

The glare in her eyes tell me only honesty will do, and so with another sigh, I comply.

"I... um... overheard what you and Effy were talking about outside," I admit.

"Oh...Oh! No, um" she looks up at me, fearfull and confused. "But what about? How much did you hear?"

"The part about Naomi," I tell her and she frowns, refusing to look into my eyes, "and the part about me." As soon as thats said, her eyes reconnect with mine, this time trying to find out how I feel about it. How I feel about Effy.

"And?" she asks, giving up on trying to figure it out herself.

"And what?"

"You? And Effy?"

"I don't know," I sigh, frowning, "I just don't know. Its really confusing."

Emily pulls me closely into a hug.

"Are you okay, though?" she asks quietly and carefully.

"No."

"I'm there for you though, sis." She comforts me.

I'm really relieved to have her, and I know that she understands how I'm feeling. She must have gone through this years ago, and she didn't have anyone there to help, so I'm fortunate to have her with me. I'm quiet for a moment, reveling in the twin bonding, before I remember what had made me so angry before. But I love Emily too much to be angry at her now, and I'm too emotionally tied up with this Effy thing to bother even trying.

And somehow, instead of being angry at Emily for going behind my back, I'm just upset she didn't tell me she had found someone.

"Why didn't you tell me about Naomi?" I ask her lightly, letting her know I'm not angry.

"Honest answer?" she asks, and I nod, "I wasn't expecting this reaction. At all."

"Anger more or less?" I ask, smiling only a bit.

"Totally," she says, laughing a bit, "I was expecting you to go all Katie fucking Fitch on me."

"Good to know you're scared of something, Ems," I reply. I had started believing she was fearless, certainly when she had stood up against Mum.

"Why didn't you?" Ems asks me.

"Why didn't I what?"

"Go all Katie fucking Fitch?" she clarifies.

"Not sure. Maybe I see it, how good you are and your fucking giddy happiness," I admit, "maybe I'm just too tired. Maybe I don't want to be like Mum."

"You're nothing like her Katie," Emily says, "and you deserve the giddy happiness too. The soppyness, the simple pure happiness."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so be brave. Don't let Mum stop you," Emily advises, "do what will make you happy, not her."

"Right," I say, "thanks Ems."

After another Fitch hug, I let her go, and send her on her way, and she giddily jumps up the steps of the Stonem house to her awaiting love.

And me, I head back to the kitchen to the awaiting Stonem siblings. I had completly forgotten about Cook, so when I get there and notice Tony and Cook fighting for the last chocolate chip muffin I can't help but laugh. Effy's watching them too, with amusement in her eye, but an apathetic smile on her face.

"Men," I say, walking up to her and leaning against the counter beside her, "always after a bit of muff."

"Men... and Emily," she smiles back. I just shrug to agree. "So was sister time eventfull?"

"Yeah, just discussing winter ball outfits," I lie. I had been looking forward to it, and though Emily pretended she didn't care and was too cool for such girly things, both me and Effy knew Emily was all about the romantic aspects of it and was excited for it.

"Please tell me you won't do a matching twin thing," Effy begs, her blue eyes ever so beautiful and shinning in mockery.

"Ha, like I could convince Ems to do that."

Mum text me then, letting me know she's waiting outside of Effy's house. I would've liked to stay, joke around with Effy some more and maybe help clean the disaster of this house, but there's stuff I need to do.

"I'll see you Monday, yeah?" I ask her, as she accompanies me to the door.

"Yeah," she nods.

"See you bitch."

Every step towards the car made me wish I had stayed to help, but I took a deep breath and got in the car.

"How was your sleepover, dear?" Mum asks, as she turns the car down the road.

"Good yeah, you know," I answer lazily.

"She wasn't there was she?" Mum asks, referring to Emily.

"Yes she was," I answer, crossing my arms, "and that 'she' is your daughter, Mum. My sister. You know, Emily."

Mum dosen't respond, she simply stays quiet.

"Your dad's seeing someone else," Mum utters, her voice laced with pain, and it shuts me right up. I'm too shocked to actually say anything. So it was true.

"Did you know?" she asks, her eyes brimming with tears.

"No," I answer, "well, Ems and I suspected something, but nothing concrete, you know."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asks, her voice cracking a bit.

"We didn't know. Didn't want to upset you if it was nothing." I tell her.

"Emily might get a whole new mum," she says. Hell, I might get a whole new mum. I can see the worry on her face, the apparent jealousy that someone might love Emily as a daughter more than her, that someone could replace her that easily.

"Than show Emily that you" I say, emphasizing it, "are her Mum. That you love her like a mum should."

We've arrived home, and I've said what I've needed to say, so I get out of the car, shut the car door behind me to help make my point and make my way inside.

I'm settling for a bath to help soothe my skin and my emotions. Nothing like being pruney to get away from the worries of the outer world.

Monday rolls around quickly and unfortunatly and I find myself at school, sitting in English, waiting for Emily, who walks in with Naomi and no Effy.

Emily would always walk into class with Effy. Naomi had recently been added as part of Emily's entrance crew, but her without Effy was strange. She sat down beside me like always, leaving Naomi to sit alone in front of us, the spot beside her empty.

"Where's Effy?" I ask her.

"Spending her last day with Tony," she answers.

"Why?" I ask almost hurt.

"You know she only gets to see him twice a year. This was a surprise visit," Emily answers, pulling out her school work, "she won't see him 'till Christmas."

Christmas wasn't that far. The winter ball was in two weeks and then it was holidays. But Tony and Effy seemed somehow to work differently than normal people, and maybe, when they were together Effy felt less different and less lonely. Like Tony understood her more than Emily or her own mother.

"She'll be back tomorrow," Emily smiles at me, both comfortingly and somewhat giddy. As if she found the torment and confusion revolving around me and Effy simply to be amusing and not terrifying.

"Fuck off, you muff munching bitch," I respond, rather rudely, but I was provoked.

Classes themselves were boring, and I occupied my time by doodling instead of paying attention. It was lunch time when I ran into Emily again.

Naomi and Cook hadn't arrived to join us in the common room, Freddie and JJ were who knows where and Panda and Thomas were being cutesy and couply elsewhere which was fine by me. As cute as they were together, their constant togetherness was a constant reminder to us unlucky single folk. At least Emily didn't flaunt her relationship. Yet. I can only imagine what'll happen when that relationship comes out into the open.

Which reminded me of my new goal. Trying to convince Emily to come to Roundview's winter ball. I know she passed it off as cheesy and a waste of time, but there's no way I'm going there without her. Even if Naomi has to come too. I'll make sacrifices.

"Come on Ems, it'll be fun," I encourage. "When was the last time you went to something like this. Dressed up, danced."

"Its gonna be lame," Ems counters, "and its for pussies."

"Last I checked you loved pussies," I remark, and she gives me a bit of a glare before laughing it off.

"My answer is still 'no'"

"You could take Naomi," I try again, "make it super romantic and couply," I suggest somewhat apathetically. I'm not exactly sure how I went from hating Naomi to super supportive older sister in one weekend, but whatever.

"Are you kidding?" Emily whispers back, hushed and a bit rushed, "Like Naomi's ever going to say yes to that."

"Cook's going." I argue back.

"Thats cuz he wants to spike the punch," Emily replies, "and he'll go to any event that has totty."

"If she goes will you go?" I ask her.

"Yeah," Emily says, smiling a bit, thinking of her girl. Gross.

"Then convince her to come."

"She's not going to want to."

"Convince her. Why wouldn't she want to?" I ask her,

"Not her type of thing," Emily answers, pouting a bit, "she's not comfortable being out yet. And I think she's a bit afraid of you."

That last part makes me smile. Its a good little piece of information I can use if she ever hurts Emily.

"Ask her okay?" I tell her. "Is Effy going?"

"Probably not," Emily says, "not her type of thing either, but if Cook's going to spike the punch, maybe."

Thank you Cook. I may not love the bastard, but right now I can't help but just appreciate him so much more. If he gets Effy to come to the ball I might just kiss him. She has to be there.

"Does that mean you're not taking anyone?" Emily asks.

"I guess not," I sigh, "just us girls. You know, go girls."

"So you said no to Freddie?" Emily asks, and I'm struck with confusion. Its written all over my face as Emily realises she just leaked something that was probably supposed to stay secret. Her eyes are wide and her mouth open. "I didn't say that. You didn't hear that."

"No, what?" I ask quickly. "Was he going to ask me?"

"I shouldn't say."

"Ems," I beg. "Emsy, please."

"Fine," she sighs, "but you didn't hear it from me."

She waits until I nod in agreement before continuing.

"He told me last week he was going to ask you Friday night. The party at Effy's. But he looked nervous so I went to smoke a spliff with him, you know, calm him down. But I'm guessing after I left her just kept going."

Now there's a few options. I can't really decide. Its all Effy's fault really. She made me start thinking like this. Emily and Effy, both challenging my views on the world. On one hand, I could accept Freddie's offer, if he asks me, or I could wait out and hope Effy goes and maybe spend an awesome night with her. Freddie is the safe option. The option my dear mother would encourage. She'd encourage it for Emily too, and she had tried to convince me to set her up with Cook. That had been hilarious, but thinking on it, they'd make a horribly pervy couple, both talking about tits and fannies all day. Maybe its for the best Ems ended up with Naomi and not Cook.

"You can't string him along, you know, if he does ask you." Emily points out, adding her own things to my mental pros and cons list. "It wouldn't really be right, you know."

"But..." I try to defend myself, "what if I'm not... you know..."

"You don't have to be anything Katie," Emily says, "just yourself. No labels, just Katie. That's why Effy... you know." She dosen't want to say 'love' and I know she's being sensitive, carefully wording things not to frighten me away. It makes me feel lame and hopeless, but I know she's right in doing it.

"But everyone else," I say, "what'll people think. I don't know if I can." Emily is the brave one. She never really cares what people label her as. She sticks up for what she wants, even if other people think its shamefull.

"They aren't worth your time, Katie." Emily advises, "be happy Katie."

I cross my arms again, thinking over those simple words. Being happy.

Emily leaves me, gifting me a hug before following Naomi and Cook, who had been waiting by the doors for her, out for their smoke break. I'm left alone to contemplate my sister's wisdom for only a minute before I notice Freddie walk in.

I dread the moment. Emily's right. Its like its enevitable. His eyes lock with mine as he approaches and I want to run, but I'm stuck on my spot on the couch. Its almost like an out of body experience, where I can't quite control my body, and I'm stuck watching. Paralysed. I'm going to have to reject him, hurt him and its going to hurt me to do it. And I have no idea how I'm going to do it.

"Hey Katie," he greets, sitting down right beside me.

"Hi Freds," I utter out.

"So the winter ball..."

"Yeah..." I nod.

"I was wondering," he says, taking a breath inbetween, "if you'd like to go with me?" He ends the phrase with a hopefull and adorable smile that just makes me frown. I have to do the right thing. I have to. For Emily. For Effy. For Freddie.

"I'm sorry," I say, frowning. "I can't Freddie."

"Oh," he responds, not hiding his disappointment at all. "Can I ask why not?"

"There's a lot going on," I say, going for the most honest, without giving away the point that I may possibly have feelings for another girl that are clearly just freaking me out. "And I really don't want to string you along. It wouldn't be fair."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm sorry, Freddie," I say looking up at him and into his eyes. I really wish I could've gone with him. Avoided the confusion building in my head.

"No its okay."

And to avoid any more awkward tension between us, he gets up and leaves, looking somewhat like a kicked puppy. And I'm left here alone, thinking about Effy.

Effy and how happy she must be with her brother. Effy and her beautiful long brown hair. Her mysterious eyes. The way she wears long shirts like dresses. Effy and her strange little smirks. Just Effy.


End file.
